


Princess Mononoke- Good Friends, Better Enemies

by BlackSabbath4Ever



Series: Princess Mononoke- Catching the Rainbow [2]
Category: Mononoke-hime | Princess Mononoke
Genre: Gen, Ghibli, Studio Ghibli, studio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 56,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSabbath4Ever/pseuds/BlackSabbath4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashitaka and San now live happily together in the forest with her brothers. However, when an apparent plague descends upon the forest, Ashitaka and San must travel throughout the nation to find a way to stop and cure the disease. However, they cannot do it alone, and the two receive some very unlikely help from Lady Eboshi, who undertakes the journey with Ashitaka and her old enemy. This is a sequel to my previous story, Catch the Rainbow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Ashitaka sat alone in his house, half-awake as the sun set. His eyelids felt as though they had been lined with lead, constantly wavering as he tried to keep them open. He gave up after he decided to rest them for what he intended to be a few minutes. The sky had been painted pink-orange by the setting sun dipping behind the mountains. When Ashitaka opened his eyes, he could see thousands of stars dotting the heavens outside his window. He sighed heavily and retired to his bedroom to change his clothes and go to sleep.

For the past several weeks, Ashitaka hadn't been sleeping as often as he was used to. The day after San left, he was making his way to her home in the forest only to be met by her first. She explained that she hadn't yet asked her brothers if he could live with them. They were still irate because of what they had gone through over the past several months. Ashitaka understood, finding it wiser that they be spoken with while in a more pleasant mood. She recommended that he stay out of the forest until her brothers were ready to talk. Before he returned home, she informed him that she would come to his house when she finally had an answer.

Ashitaka had been waiting for San's answer, staying up into the late hours of the night to see if she would arrive. He didn't leave his house often, as he was unsure of his current reputation with the townspeople. The only times he did leave was to let Yakul outside of the stable and to bring him back in at night. Whenever he was in Irontown, he felt as though he was unwelcome, with some people glaring at him and others spitting as he passed. An outsider would find it hard to believe that Ashitaka was once considered a hero only a year ago. Ashitaka knew that there were those who wouldn't forgive him for helping San, especially those who had lost someone while fighting the Forest Gods. It was those sorts of people who made him hope San's brothers would allow him to live with them. He could see why they would harbor a grudge against San, but it was a reaction caused by the destruction they brought upon the forest. The fighting was over, the war against the forest having ended and a time of peace potentially beginning. However, they were still in the awkward transitional period of limbo, where neither side trusted the other and old wounds still stung. If salt were to be poured upon those wounds, the pain would relight and further grief would arise. What Ashitaka wanted to do was keep that from happening. It wouldn't be an easy path. Obstacles of all sorts would block his way, and the ever present threat of war in the land didn't make it any easier.

In the few hours Ashitaka had spent outside his house since San returned home, he had heard of wars and rumors of wars erupting around Japan. Amidst the small skirmishes over lands being fought over by the daimyo, was a much larger war, one which, depending on who was talking, threatened to plunge Japan into an age of tyranny or unify the nation under a single, strong ruler. It was all very foreign to Ashitaka. He had almost no knowledge concerning the politics in Japan, and what little he did know made it sound cutthroat. He hoped that he and the rest of the people in Irontown wouldn't get caught up in it. He very much doubted that San or any other creatures dwelling in the forest would care. The only reason they would take an interest in the people leading Japan was if they were somehow threatened.

Outside of Ashitaka's house, Irontown was almost completely silent. He wondered if he had fallen asleep for much longer than he guessed or if the town was just very quiet for some other reason. It was likely the latter; the men had left Irontown with most of the oxen. They were going to collect rice that had been traded for fish brought from the lake surrounding the town. Kohroku had gone with them, as did a few individuals who didn't care so much for Ashitaka anymore. Without the noise the men made nightly, the crickets chirping outside could be heard as if the walls around Ashitaka's house had vanished. Because he lived so close to the outer wall, he could hear the footsteps of the guards walking on the ramparts. It was a steady pace that never seemed to change tempo or change in rhythm, though at one point it sounded like a man dropped the butt of his spear on the wood. Ashitaka was relieved that he was never assigned to such a tedious, boring task. Ever since he told Lady Eboshi that he may be leaving Irontown, she told him that he wouldn't need to continue patrolling the forest unless he would indeed be staying.

Ashitaka's last sight before falling asleep was the light of the full moon bathing the wall opposite to him as it flowed through his shutters. The silver edge of the mirror on his wall was graced by a sliver of pale moonlight. The mirror had been a personal gift of thanks from Lady Eboshi. Ashitaka hadn't much use for it, but it made a good decorative piece. It glimmered as he closed his eyes to rest, creating tiny specks of light that danced around the reflective glass.

A sudden bump from somewhere in Ashitaka's house startled him awake. He got up from his futon and found that a window in his main room had been opened. It was likely one that he hadn't closed, though he didn't recall ever opening one earlier in the day since it was cold. He dismissed it as him being forgetful, closed the window, and returned to sleep. Only moments after he lay down and closed his eyes, he reopened them when he heard a light thump. A red face with black hollow eyes staring down at him greeted his sight. Ashitaka shouted several cursed words which mixed into one loud grunt as he scrambled away from the demonic-looking visage. However, once the figure stood in the moonlight, Ashitaka saw that the red face was on a background of white. The figure was slender with strong arms and legs. A cape-like headdress of white wolf's fur was hung past her shoulders.

“San? Is that you?” Ashitaka asked as his rapidly beating heart began to calm.

“Hello, Ashitaka,” San greeted as she pulled over her mask, revealing a wide grin, “Did I scare you?”

Ashitaka's heart was still slowing its beat when he replied, “Yes! You do know I have a front door, right?”

San giggled and responded, “Yes, but it was locked.”

“You could have knocked,” Ashitaka said as he stood to meet her.

“Ashitaka, I didn't come here to discuss how I entered your home, I came to tell you that my brothers have allowed you to stay with us.”

Ashitaka's eyes went wide and a smile spread across his face. “Really?”

San nodded her head in response. “I asked them only a few hours ago. I wanted to wait until they were in a good mood and we had just gone out hunting, so it seemed like the best time to ask. Even then, it still took me a while to convince them.”

Ashitaka wrapped his arms around San and embraced her tightly. San returned his hug with one of her own. When the two released each other, they sat down on Ashitaka's futon to talk about the past few weeks.

“How's your leg been feeling?” Ashitaka asked, “I hope it hasn't been bothering you.”

“It took me a few days to get used to walking on it again,” San replied, “After that, it hasn't pained me in any way, so I suppose that means it's been healed.” Ashitaka was relieved to hear that San's leg was fine. The last time he saw her, she was still limping and couldn't put much weight on it. “How have you been?”

“I've been well, but I haven't been outside much. Some of the townspeople have been more than happy to say what they thought of me and how I helped you. Fortunately, most of those people have gone away for a few weeks.” Ashitaka knew that deep down inside, those townsfolk were good people. They simply couldn't let go of the past and couldn't forgive San, her brothers, or the other inhabitants of the forest for the suffering they endured. Ashitaka knew that it was extremely hard for them to forgive the ones who killed their friends and family, but they had done the same to their enemies. Ashitaka knew it wasn't black and white when it came to situations such as this. Each side had a valid reason for their enmity towards the other, and each side was firm in their beliefs and why they thought they were right. He was sure that both sides would forgive the other one day, but not anytime soon. He knew it could take years before such an event occurred.

“Do you think I should go now or in the morning?” Ashitaka asked.

“I told my brothers where I was going and that I'd likely be back in the morning, so I can stay here for the night.”

Ashitaka smiled and helped San put away her weapons, cloak, and her two necklaces: the red-roped crystal necklace and her stringed-together wolf's teeth. She slipped off her cloth shoes and set them at the foot of the futon. Ashitaka kissed the top of her head as the two lay down next to each other. San asked Ashitaka what the gesture meant, as he had done it before but never explained what it was. Ashitaka's explanation was that it was similar to how wolves show affection.

The scent of the forest was captured by San's hair and clothes. Her hair smelled of the leaves of a tree that had fallen into a calmly flowing stream. Her clothes smelled of freshly crushed grass, possibly from rolling down hills and laying down on the ground so often. With how ragged her clothes were and how roughly her hair was cut, San's skin was surprisingly smooth to the touch like silk. The warmth of her body helped to combat the frigid early-winter air. San knew that snow would soon fall, possibly arriving tomorrow. She had endured nineteen previous winters; a twentieth wouldn't be so bad. For now, she kept the impending arrival of the winter season in the back of her mind as she drifted away to sleep in Ashitaka's arms. He had fallen asleep soon after the two had laid down. She guessed that he wasn't used to staying up for so long. However, his soft, quiet, soothing breathing as he slept began to make her tired as well. He appeared so relaxed and at peace that San couldn't help but slip into slumber.

Upon the arrival of morning and the advent of the rising sun, the two woke up almost simultaneously. Ashitaka ran a hand through San's hair, as if to ensure that he wasn't dreaming. San, in response, licked Ashitaka's cheek, ridding him of any delusions that this was a dream.

“Good morning,” Ashitaka whispered as he shifted on to his side, “How was your sleep?”

“Wonderful,” San replied in a half-yawn, half-groan, “I will admit that one thing you humans get right is comfort.” San rolled out from under the covers and hopped to her feet. “Still, I would much rather live in my den then in such a small space.”

“Then it's a good thing we're headed there, isn't it?” As Ashitaka was getting out of bed, he wondered if he would really need anything besides his weapons and clothes. He wouldn't need food, as it would be bountiful in the forest, and there was no need or space for furniture. “It shouldn't take me too long to gather my things.”

Ashitaka slung his bow over one shoulder and his quiver over the other. He sheathed his sword in its leather scabbard. He put on his hood and cloak, deciding it would be easier to wear them than carry them all the way to the cave. He looked around briefly to see if he would need anything else. There were some things he could use whenever he was in Irontown, but nothing that would be of great importance while in the forest.

Before he and San departed, Ashitaka took the time to write a note explaining where he had gone, why he had left, and to inform Lady Eboshi of his departure. He nailed the message to his front door, the words facing outwards for all to see.

“Are you sure you have everything you need?” San asked.

“Yes,” Ashitaka replied, “Let's go get Yakul.”

Okami and Urufu were both still asleep when Ashitaka and San arrived at the den. They were awakened by the sound of their sister calling their names. They looked down from their perch above the forest to see that she was with the human, Ashitaka, and his elk-friend. The elder of the two looked towards the sky and was surprised at how long they had slept. Normally, they were up long before the sun even rose in the east.

The two wolves hopped down to meet their sister and her guests. Their fierce red eyes were watching Ashitaka's every movement as they studied everything about the human, from how he walked to the way he looked at them. They knew very well that San trusted him, though they had not interacted with him much after the Forest Spirit's death. From what they were able to gather, he was a strong yet wise warrior. Even then, he was human and allowed one of their most hated enemies to live. The two had been unsure of this peace. The human leader had been their enemy for years; they doubted she would change in just one day. Fortunately for Ashitaka, that woman had yet to go back on her word, so perhaps there was a chance this human hadn't made the mistake of letting her live.

“Greetings to you both,” Ashitaka said with a bow, “I thank you for allowing me to come here today.”

Okami and Urufu continued to silently observe Ashitaka. The boy was standing up straight and held his head high, but they could sense a mix of fear and respect within him.

“Hello, Ashitaka,” Okami greeted, “I am Okami. This is my younger brother, Urufu.” He gestured his head towards Urufu, who began to speak afterward.

“San has told us that you wish to live within our forest, and more specifically, within our den,” The younger wolf said, “For what reason would you leave your kind and dwell amongst the primordial spirits of this forest?”

“I have made my choice for three reasons,” Ashitaka answered, “The first and main reason is that I wish to spend the rest of my life with San. Amongst my kind, it is similar to how a wolf chooses a mate.”

The two brothers recalled San's stories of how Ashitaka helped her recover from her injuries and keep her safe and away from other humans. When they thought back to the night they invaded Irontown to find their sister, it was clear that Ashitaka's affection for San was genuine.

“We have witnessed and have heard about the respect and adoration you hold for San. If she believes that you are a fitting mate, then we will trust her judgment.” Ashitaka smiled and bowed, thanking the wolves for their faith and support. “What are your other two reasons?”

“The residents of Irontown no longer need my help in rebuilding. The town has been in excellent condition for several months now, and the building and repairs which were once crucial have ceased. I helped them to the best of my abilities. Now that everything has been restored, I have served my purpose and have little incentive to remain.”

“You say you have little incentive, but I was under the impression that those humans held you in high regard,” Okami pointed out, “Would you not wish to remain with the ones who revere you most?”

“That brings me to my third reason: I have few friends left in Irontown. After the Forest Spirit's death, one half of the town believed that we should leave the forest be and allow it to recover. The other half believed that Irontown's destruction and the war leading up to it was the fault of the spirits and Gods within the forest. Everybody knew that I was within the former group, though I don't know how many of them knew how much I cared for San. When it was revealed that I had been helping her recover in secret, more turned against me.”

While Ashitaka, Okami, and Urufu were conversing, San was listening as she sat on a nearby log. She preferred to remain quiet unless they needed her to clarify something. Ashitaka answered each one of her brothers' questions with respect and ease, almost as if he had been practicing what he was going to say. He spoke with confidence but wasn't cocky. Her brothers asked only a few more questions before turning their heads towards each other and nodding.

“We have no qualms with you living with us,” Okami said, “And we have no protests in you being our sister's mate.”

Ashitaka's face grew bright as his smile grew and his eyes widened with joy. He quickly regained his composure and thanked the wolves, bowing before them a third time. San thanked her brothers for allowing Ashitaka to live with them; she wasn't sure if they were going to change their minds when she came back.

“Just one thing,” Okami added, “You two sleep in the back of the cave so Urufu and I don't have to step over you to go inside while you sleep.”

San and Ashitaka both chuckled. “That shouldn't be a problem,” Ashitaka said.

Okami nodded his head as Urufu looked up towards the sky. The younger wolf couldn't believe how long he and his brother had slept. They would have gone hunting hours ago when most of their prey was awake and active, but now they would have to settle for the few which remained awake. “Okami and I are going to go hunting,” Urufu said, “We slept past the hour of twilight and much of our prey have returned to their burrows and dens.”

“Alright; we'll see you two soon,” San said as her brothers headed into the trees. Ashitaka removed Yakul's saddle and held it under his arm. “Let's go up to the cave so you can drop off your belongings.”

Ashitaka followed San up the path leading to the mouth of the cave. Before he went up to the den, Ashitaka told Yakul that he was free to roam as long as he was back by nightfall. He then turned back to the path, which was steep and narrow. He was able to keep his balance despite the uneven distribution of weight brought on by the saddle. Once they were inside, Ashitaka set his weapons down along with the saddle. He removed his hood and cloak and set them next to San's mask and headdress of wolf's fur.

The two lay down on a fur blanket which covered the straw bed below. Ashitaka had one arm wrapped around San's shoulders while she rested her head on his chest, listening to the slow beating of his heart.

“What do you think we should do later?” Ashitaka asked after a few moments of silence, “We have all the time in the world.”

“We should go hunting for food,” San replied, “Winter will be settling in, and most of the animals in the forest spend the season asleep.”

Ashitaka nodded and nuzzled his chin against San's head. For now, he wanted to enjoy this peaceful moment with her. The light smile on his face reflected only a sliver of the joy in his heart. He knew that their lives would still be plagued by troubles and hardships, but he felt that the two could take on any challenge together.

“I love you,” He whispered to her softly.

“I love you, too,” She whispered back as she shifted her head slightly up his chest. Her words were genuine, not empty or filled with deception. The hand wrapped around her shoulders lay on her hair, gently stroking her uneven brown strands. The tranquility was something she couldn't remember feeling, even when she was with Ashitaka in Irontown. She knew that they would have to get up soon to go hunt, but she wanted to continue this moment for a while longer. For now, the prey could wait as the hunters relaxed.

 


	2. Welcome to the Jungle

Hidden by the shadows of hundreds of trees, Ashitaka crept through the forest as he scanned the area for any signs of game: tracks, broken twigs, patches of fur, and anything else that would point him to an animal. His bow had been restrung just before he and San left to go hunting. She was above, maneuvering through the trees branch by branch. Like an acrobat, she leapt, spun, and twirled past the sticks and twigs that scratched her skin. Ashitaka was carrying her spear below, as she needed both of her hands to be free to jump through the trees. If she needed it, she would signal for him to toss it up to her.

This was the first time San had gone hunting without her brothers. Because of their supernatural senses, they were often able to smell their prey several miles ahead, easily spot small animals which were hiding, and hear the most bare hint of movement on the forest floor. San's senses far exceeded those of any human, but they were still nowhere as keen as her brothers'. It made the hunt more difficult, but that did not bother her very much. She was sure that her brothers would be back by the time she and Ashitaka had found a single animal. The two brothers were currently on the other side of the forest. Ashitaka and San were close to a river while her brothers were in a more barren part of the mountain. While there was more wildlife where Ashitaka and San were hunting in, the two brothers were in an area which contained animals that couldn't be found in the forest.

“Can you see anything from up there?” Ashitaka called to San.

“Nothing,” San replied, “Perhaps we should move closer to the river.”

Ashitaka nodded at the suggestion and headed east. The river was fast moving, only ever ceasing to flow when the winter caused it to freeze. It was teeming with fish that occasionally sprang up from the water. Ashitaka once fired an arrow at one of these fishes while he was patrolling the forest, though he had missed his shot. Tall reeds grew next to dark willow trees, whose roots gathered water from the flowing river. Ashitaka remembered this river particularly because it was the same one where he had first laid his eyes upon San.

“I can't find anything up here,” San said as she dropped down to Ashitaka's side, “The animals must still be in hibernation.”

“Do they ever awaken during the winter?” Ashitaka asked, “How are they able to sleep for so long?”

“They wake on occasion, but I have no idea how they are able to sleep without food or water. Perhaps they store food in their dens.”

A brief rustling across the river silenced both Ashitaka and San. Ashitaka notched an arrow while San lifted her spear to throw it. From behind the trees and bushes, a large deer with bronze colored skin wandered towards the river. Ashitaka was quick to let his arrow fly, striking the beast in the side. San chucked her spear for good measure, hitting it in the neck. The beast collapsed without a single grunt, splashing mud on its coat as it hit the ground.

To cross the torrent of the stream, Ashitaka and San jumped from rock to rock, their arms outstretched to the side to maintain balance. When they reached the carcass of the deer, they realized that they had not yet planned out something important: how they were going to get this five hundred pound beast across the river. Dragging it wouldn't work, and they both knew that neither was strong enough to be able to carry it and jump. Simply lifting it off the ground was nearly impossible. San removed her spear from the animal as she and Ashitaka began to think of ideas.

“We can't just let this go to waste,” Ashitaka said as he glanced at the river, hopeful for inspiration, “Perhaps there's a way we can get it to float across.”

San nodded, recalling when several oxes' corpses floated through the river after her mother assaulted the humans bringing rice to their home. The rocks the two had been hopping on were too far spaced to walk across, but the distance between them was easy to clear with a good jump. Without warning, she jumped onto the closest rock, then the next. The rock was no more than four feet wide, slippery with rough edges and a slightly flat top. “Perhaps if you bring the deer to the rivers edge and pull it into the water, I can use my spear to grab its antlers and pull it here. After that, you can jump to that rock over there-” San pointed at the next rock leading to the other side of the river, “-and I'll push it to you.”

“Then you'll jump to the rock past that one and we repeat the process?” Ashitaka asked as he began to catch on to her plan.

“Right!”

Ashitaka nodded and dragged the deer towards the bank of the river. He positioned it so that when he was on top of the rock, the carcass would be behind him and flow towards where he was standing. He slung the body into the water and quickly hopped onto the rock closest to him. The amount of water on the rock made it slippery, making it hard for Ashitaka to keep his balance. Despite this, he managed to remain standing and grabbed the deer's antlers. He guided the body towards San, who used her spear to hook the antlers and pull the carcass closer.

One part of this plan that the two had not developed was how Ashitaka was supposed to get to the rock past San. Ashitaka voiced this concern to her, to which San cursed under her breath. Although there was enough room for Ashitaka to jump on to the rock she was standing on, it would be difficult to maintain his balance and he ran the risk of knocking them both into the river. The current was too strong for him to swim; the snow melting in the lower parts of the mountain had caused this. In the end, Ashitaka took a deep breath and jumped.

As slick as the rock was, it was rough enough for Ashitaka to get a proper grip and keep himself from falling into the water. San moved towards the edge of the rock to give Ashitaka some room to make his jump to the next. He cleared the gap with relative ease. San let out a breath of relief and passed over her spear. Ashitaka grabbed the wooden shaft and pulled it towards him, dragging the deer carcass along.

The two repeated this process until San was on dry land and handed back her spear. Ashitaka joined her side and the two pulled the deer out of the river. Knowing well that they couldn't carry the whole body back to the den, San and Ashitaka used their respective blades to cut the meat, storing it in the saddle bags carried by Yakul. Ashitaka also kept the deer's pelt, intending to fashion a cape or similar article of clothing to help keep warm in the winter. If San's suspicions were to be correct and the snow would return tomorrow, he did not want to be clothed in his normal attire.

“I was beginning to think we wouldn't find anything,” Ashitaka said as he tied one of the saddlebags closed, “This was definitely worth our time.”

“We probably could have found something more quickly if you would have masked your scent,” San scolded, referring to how Ashitaka refused to rub his skin with mud or blood, seeing as to how there were no leaves available, “I know you aren't used to this sort of life, but it is far different from how humans live.”

Ashitaka nodded, knowing that San was right. Life in Irontown was not easy, but it was sure to be much harder in the forest. In the forest, there was no house to protect him from the elements; the closest thing would be the den. Food wasn't available in a store five minutes away; he and San would have to hunt and find it on their own. Then there was the possibility of being attacked by a wild animal. San's brothers were the closest thing to a wild predator Ashitaka had encountered in the forest. Still, he had heard of other beasts which roamed in other parts of the nation: tigers, leopards, and bears were only a few. There were also other creatures he had heard of but never believed existed, such as dragons and various sea monsters.

“We should light the fire outside the cave,” San suggested as they were walking back to the den, “If we make it inside, we're going to be coughing and shielding our eyes from the smoke.”

“That shouldn't be a problem,” Ashitaka said.

The two continued on in relative silence. Normally, the forest would be filled with the sounds of birds chirping, animals scampering through bushes, and the occasional rattle of the kodama. All of these sounds vanished in the winter. Ashitaka thought it was strange for the first few days he patrolled the forest in the snow. He had asked San about it one night and she explained why it was so quiet and why there were so few animals.

San had expected her brothers to have returned by the time she and Ashitaka had reached the den. They were always quick to take down their prey. It came as a surprise to her when she and Ashitaka came back to find that the cave was empty and neither of her brothers were around.

“They must not be having much luck,” Ashitaka said, “Do the animals living on that side of the mountain sleep for the winter?”

“I think they do, but I'm not entirely sure,” San replied, “They'll be back soon.”

The two used whatever dry wood they could to make a fire. Surrounded by a ring of stones, the flames grew slowly yet steadily. As the two prepared to cook the venison, Ashitaka asked San what her brothers thought of him.

“They trust you, which is incredible,” She replied, “I don't think they've ever trusted another human before.”

“What did they say when you asked if I could live with you?” Ashitaka asked, “You said that it took you a while to convince them.”

“It wasn't because they were angry at you, but humans in general. They were put on ships and had to suffer to escape the cages which held them. Then they spent several weeks trying to get home, attacked by those who mistook them for wild beasts. During all of this, they were worried that the humans had done something to me.”

“Were they angry that I didn't tell them where you were?”

“Oh, when they came back? I think they were until I explained everything that had happened while they were gone. They had as many questions as I did when we finally got home. When they asked why I was in your house with an injured leg, I told them about how you and some of the other humans helped me. On the day that I asked if you could live with us, they were hesitant. They were finally convinced after I told them more about how you helped.” After a brief pause, San added, “I can't say if they like you or not. I assume they do, though.”

Okami and Urufu returned to the den with a serow in each of their mouths. The blood of the mountain goats dripped on to the ground as the brothers sat close to the fire that Ashitaka and San had prepared.

“I was wondering when you two would be back,” San remarked, “I though you would have been here sooner.”

“Yes, well, we had some difficulty finding any prey higher up in the mountain,” Okami replied, “Fortunately, these two goats had recently marked their territory.”

Urufu dropped the bleeding goat and began to rip its flesh from its bones, swallowing the meat without much chewing. “These two were wandering together when we found them,” He said, “It took us no effort to catch them.”

The four continued to eat the meat of their respective kills while Yakul lay asleep close by. As they were eating, Ashitaka spotted a lone kodama spying on them from a high branch. Ashitaka smiled up at the spirit, causing it to rattle its head.

“I haven't seen one of those guys in a while,” Ashitaka said, “Do they disappear during the winter?”

“Most of them do,” San answered, “Since they're tree spirits, their numbers drop when the trees wither during the winter season. When spring arrives, you'll be seeing hundreds of them.”

After the four had finished eating, San asked her brothers if there was anything they would like to do. To her surprise, the two said that they were feeling tired.

“But you two woke up only a few hours ago,” San said, “How are you already tired?”

“I guess we're just having an off-day,” Urufu replied, “Forgive me, San, but we can play or do something else tomorrow.”

“I agree,” Okami said, “I can't explain it, but I'm not feeling very lively today.”

“That's probably because you tried to headbutt your way out of those cages we were in.”

“It worked and you know it.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally forgot about this website. Sorry about that. Uploading the rest of this story today.


	3. Sick and Tired

The first day of spring greeted a waking Ashitaka by pouring the sun's light into the wolves' den. He stirred around under the deer skin blanket and opened his eyes. He immediately regretted waking up when the sunlight momentarily blinded him, sending him under the covers with a groan. Last night had been exciting, as it was the first time that San and her brothers had shown Ashitaka how to hunt like a wolf. From what Ashitaka had gathered, wolves stalked their prey and led them to more of their pack before striking. Fortunately for them, many of the forest creatures were coming out of hibernation. It was an excellent time to find prey.

The wolves spent five hours teaching Ashitaka how to hunt like they did. By the time they had returned to the den, they had gathered enough meat to last until early summer. San dried the meat while Ashitaka collapsed onto the cave floor, his legs having lost all feeling from the constant running. San told him that he would get used to it, though he was unsure if that was simply something she said to make him feel better. While she was used to chasing down animals until they were too exhausted to outrun her, he had never done such a thing before. He was used to farms and stores. Even when he did go hunting, it was never as intense or strenuous as what San and her brothers were accustomed to. He remained awake long enough to crawl into bed and roll onto his back. He saw that San had joined him in bed sometime earlier in the night.

Ashitaka got out of bed and felt the cool spring air caress his skin. His eyes scanned the green canopy as the sun rose in the horizon. He could hear San's brothers snoring above, having fallen asleep atop the cave the night before. They were usually awake during the night, roaming around the forests or keeping watch high above the ground.

_ I guess even Wolf Gods need to sleep, _ Ashitaka thought to himself as he stretched out his tired arms. He sat down as he continued to watch the sunrise. Down below, Yakul was already awake and eating leaves from low hanging branches. Ashitaka could see how much happier Yakul was in the forest. He was sure that it was much better than being confined to the stables.

In the time that Ashitaka had spent in the forest, he had been back to Irontown only twice. The first time was so that he could purchase some nets for fishing. He had been gone for only a few days, but he was asked dozens of questions as though he had been gone for years. The second time he had returned to Irontown, this time to buy some reins to replace the ones which had broke the day before. Many of the townspeople did a double take when Ashitaka came through the gates. He was dressed only in his sleeves and pants, the latter of which was covered in rips and tears. His arms, legs, and torso were stronger and more toned than before. His hair, which was hanging halfway down his neck the last time they saw him, was now almost shoulder length. One woman jokingly said that she expected him to have the same facial markings which San bore. Despite the physical changes, he was still the same calm, stoic man he always was.

As the sun continued to rise, more light continued to flow into the cave. San's eyes began to flutter as the warmth of the sun washed over her face. Ashitaka looked over to her when he heard her stirring under the covers. Her gray eyes shimmered like the surface of a lake as her body was bathed in golden sunlight. The two greeted each other good morning as San sat down next to him, admiring the rising sun as they were bathed in its warmth.

“How are you feeling?” San asked, “My brothers and I didn't tire you out too badly, did we?”

“I'm a bit sore,” Ashitaka replied as he rubbed one of his legs, “But other than that, I feel fine.”

“That's good to hear.”

Ashitaka and San spent the next few moments in silence as they gazed at the forest below. The wind began to pick up, cooling the air and causing the leaves in the trees to sway. Ashitaka brushed away several strands of hair which got caught in his mouth, causing San to giggle. The sound made Ashitaka smile, as San rarely ever laughed. The two continued to simply watch the forest until Ashitaka broke the silence.

“San, do you think you would be okay if you and I had a wedding?” He asked, “I know they aren't done by wolves, but...” Ashitaka's voice trailed off as he wondered if he should mention that the ceremony was meant for humans. After a brief few seconds of silence, he said, “It's a ceremony which is used to officiate two humans becoming husband and wife– mates, if you will.”

San looked over to the forest as she thought of the idea. On one hand, she was not a human. She was a wolf in heart, mind, and spirit, despite her physical human body. Would it be appropriate for her to take part in a ritual that was designed for humans? She knew that a human would never act in the way of a wolf. However, Ashitaka was a human, even if he was very different from the ones that she had encountered. She could understand why he would want a ceremony meant for humans.

San's silence served as a bit of reassurance for Ashitaka. He feared that she would outright say no without giving the idea a bit of thought. He knew that if she was quiet, she was considering the idea. He knew that she didn't see herself as a human. She didn't reject her human origins; rather, she didn't believe that they existed. Moro was her mother, Okami and Urufu were her brothers, and she was a member of their tribe.

“I suppose I would be willing to,” San replied, “If you were to–”

Before more could be said between the two, their attention turned to San's brothers when one of them let out a loud groan. It was Okami, who had awoken several minutes ago. The large wolf stood on his four powerful legs, but found it difficult for him to make his way to the forest floor. Yakul took several steps back when he saw the wolf. His eyes were crusty and damp, with his eyelids barely open. His fur was matted and dirtier than usual. His breathing was loud and heavy, as though he had just sprinted up a tall, steep mountain.

San's eyes went eyed when she saw her brother in such a deplorable state. She rushed down the hill which the cave sat upon, calling for Urufu as she did. Ashitaka was not far behind her and stood at her side while she checked on her brother. When Urufu came down with them, his condition was no better than that of his older brother. Drool was flowing freely from his mouth with each pant, dripping off of his lolling tongue. Mucus was leaking from the younger wolf's nose. None could understand what was wrong with the two brothers. They seemed fine the night before.

“What happened, you two?” San asked, “Did you eat something poisonous?”

“No,” Okami answered after a deep breath, “Neither of us awoke during the night.”

“I have never felt so weak,” Urufu moaned as he lay on his side, “I must admit, I haven't been feeling very well for the past few weeks.”

Okami nodded his head as he struggled to keep himself from collapsing. “I can feel my strength draining from my body.”

“Is there any way we can help?” Ashitaka asked, “There has to be something that San and I can do.”

“I have never felt this way before, and I'm sure I speak for my brother as well. This is no ordinary sickness; we are immune to the disease which may ail ordinary animals and humans.”

San was silent as she stared at her brothers with her mouth wide open. The only one in their clan who had ever been sick was her, and she had no idea how she could help her brothers. Ashitaka thought of asking someone in Irontown, but he doubted that anyone there would know what to do. However, he knew of one man who may have had an idea of what was wrong with the two wolves. It was a man who didn't see eye-to-eye with Ashitaka, a man who was just responsible for the destruction of the forest as Lady Eboshi: Jigo.

“Maybe somebody in Irontown can tell us what's wrong,” Ashitaka suggested, not wanting to directly mention Jigo, as he knew that San resented the monk.

“Why would any of those humans help my brothers?” San questioned as she shot a glare at Ashitaka, “They hate us; they'll never give them any assistance.”

“I'm sure there are some people who would be willing to help if they can. What if I go alone while you stay here?”

“San, as much as I hate to say it, I doubt that there is any being in this forest who would know what is wrong,” Okami said, “I have never heard of a God falling ill before. For all we know, this may be a curse cast by a human.”

San looked towards her brothers, then to Ashitaka. “I'll go with Ashitaka to the humans,” She said, “Do you think you two will be okay?”

“For now, we should be fine,” Urufu wheezed, “Just make sure that none of the humans try to harm you in any way.”

San nodded and promised a speedy return. Ashitaka got onto Yakul's back while San sat behind. The elk raced towards Irontown, weaving in and out of the trees while leaping over other obstacles in his path. As Yakul was galloping, Ashitaka noticed that there weren't any kodama out despite the fact that the forest was healthy once again. He asked San when the tree spirits usually came back, to which she said they should have already returned.

“It's probably nothing,” San said, “They will be back soon enough, though I can't say exactly when.”

Atop the ramparts of Irontown, the guards walked in a slow, steady pace as they scanned the forest for any signs of danger. Their faces were hidden by white masks of cloth that covered their whole head. Only a few of them stood stationary: the men who were guarding the gate. On their call, the heavy wooden gates would rise, pulled open by the strength of ten men. One of the guards caught glimpse of a red elk with two riders on it: a man and a woman. He could immediately tell who it was and told the men below to prepare to open the gate. Sure enough, Ashitaka called for the gate to be opened.

San looked at the walls of Irontown with a scowl across her face. The way the wooden beams which made up the barrier tapered at the end made the town seem much less welcoming and friendly. It made the town feel more like a fortress than a place for families to live. She could never imagine living in such a small area, surrounded by so many others with noise constantly barraging her ears into the night. Nevertheless, she wanted to help her brothers and was willing to bear the humans and their ways for a while. Besides, Ashitaka would do most of the talking.

When the two walked through the gates, many of the townspeople stopped what they were doing and gawked at Ashitaka and San. How a man as kindhearted and calm as he willingly took the savage Wolf Girl as his own was a mystery to them. The two walked past the gathered crowds towards the inner walls of Irontown. Both tried to ignore the stares as they made their way through the streets, not saying a word to anyone as they did.

“San,” Ashitaka said in a low, quiet voice, “I know somebody who may know what is wrong with your brothers, but you may not like who it is.”

“It isn't that woman is it?” San asked in a whisper, referring to Lady Eboshi.

“No; you remember the man who led the hunters, right? Jigo is his name, and he is well-versed on the subject of Gods and other supernatural beings.”

“So you are trusting this human to help my brothers? Is he not the one who brought the guns which killed my mother and so many others to this town?”

“I know of the horrible things he has done in the past, but asking him is the best thing we can do.”

San begrudgingly accepted the idea of asking this human for help. Stubborn as she may be, she needed to help her brothers, and wasting time by asking random yokels on the street wasn't going to do any good. Even then, this man played a large part in destroying the forest and killing the matriarch of her clan. He would likely ask for a fee or a favor if he was going to be asked to help her brothers. Still, after seeing them in such a wretched state, she was willing to meet with this human, even if it was with her fists clenched.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, my writing style has changed since this story was finished, so expect the third story to have a different (hopefully better) style.


	4. Setting the Stage

A katana’s edge sliced through the wind as Lady Eboshi swung at imaginary swordsmen in her path. Her feet danced back and forth, never once missing a step and never once losing balance. It had taken her several months to adapt to only using her left arm, especially for fighting. She used to battle with her katana in her right hand and a much smaller blade in her left. A one-handed fighting style with her non-dominant hand was something that she knew would be difficult to learn. The style she was learning focused on avoiding enemy attacks completely rather than blocking, and then striking once an opening was found. It was not entirely different from the previous technique she used, one which utilized blocking and parrying rather than dodging, but she was determined to reach the same level of talent she once previously boasted. Doing this would take months, perhaps even years. 

It was during the middle of the day that she honed her martial prowess, devoting two hours between training and tending to her rooftop garden. In the mornings, she was busy reading messages from other feudal lords, reviewing the current issues and needs of Irontown, and hearing of the current events occurring around the rest of the nation. In the afternoon and further into the night, she was actively addressing any issues she may have learned of in the morning, going over trade offers, and looking at weapon designs drawn up by the former lepers. Despite the declining use of gunpowder in Irontown, its popularity was beginning to rise in other parts of Japan. Only a select few had weapons capable of utilizing gunpowder, and those weapons were few in number. That didn’t mean Lady Eboshi was going to sit back and allow the other lords to grow more powerful while she sat tucked away in the mountains and forest. The nation was inching closer and closer towards a state of total war. Some of the weapon designs she had seen had influences from lands far across the ocean. One particularly interesting design she had seen was a gun with three barrels, a weapon which had its roots in China. Improvements in her weapons’ accuracy and mechanical effectiveness was taken from traders from a far away land. These men were fair skinned, blond haired, and blue eyed. Eboshi had never personally met one of these traders, though she would have loved to do so if the opportunity ever arose.

Despite the restlessness around the country, Irontown had managed to stay out of the violence for the moment. There were rumors that armies only a few weeks away were warring against one another, but she doubted that the fighting would reach Irontown. Asano was thankfully caught up in this squabbling. He seemed to have abandoned his mission to take Irontown. Losing the majority of his army likely had something to do with it. Even during this current period of peace, something in the back of Eboshi’s mind had been annoying her. 

For years, Eboshi had been trying to make San realize that she was human. She could remember telling Ashitaka that when the spirit of the forest died, Princess Mononoke would become human. It was foolish for that girl to believe that she was truly a wolf like her so-called brothers. However, with her relationship with Ashitaka, it would be difficult to try and show her otherwise. She needed some way to show the girl that she was no wolf. It was not something she wanted to do out of spite; she genuinely believed that it would be for the best if San saw she was human. Perhaps then she would stop hating them so much.

Just as Lady Eboshi sheathed her sword to finish training, she heard somebody coming up to the roof. Gonza came up with his hands at his sides. He greeted Lady Eboshi and bowed before her. Eboshi gestured for him to rise and asked why he had come to meet her.

“You have a couple of visitors, Milady,” Gonza said, “It’s Ashitaka and the wolf-girl. They want to know where they can find Jigo.”

Lady Eboshi was surprised by Ashitaka’s return, but the fact that San was with him shocked her. Unless the situation was dire, she would never step foot in Irontown, much less come to the home of the woman who was once her mortal enemy. She wondered what they could want with Jigo. The monk was on the hit list of more than a few daimyo, but both Ashitaka and San knew next to nothing about the politics in the county. It couldn’t have been something that he did in the forest; Jigo hadn’t left the security of Irontown for almost two months now.

“Did they mention why they wanted to see him?” Lady Eboshi asked.

“Not exactly, but they said that it concerned Moro’s two pups.”

Lady Eboshi nodded as she recalled the two fierce brothers. Ever protective of their sister, it was natural for her to be just as loyal to them. A matter involving them and Jigo would be laced with trouble; two immortal deities who guarded the forest with their lives couldn’t possibly have any pleasant business with a hunter who knew how to battle spirits. Nevertheless, she was curious as to what exactly Ashitaka and San needed.

“I’ll be down to meet them in a moment. Have them wait in the main room.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m positive. If the girl isn’t willing to come inside, then have them both wait out in front.”

Gonza nodded and returned to the ground floor. Lady Eboshi, in the meantime, went to her bedroom to quickly wash and change her clothes. She splashed her face with water from a basin and washed her hands. She changed from her normal outfit to one of a similar style, though the red on her new attire was slightly paler than the original. Other than a few stray strands, her hair was perfectly tied. 

Outside Lady Eboshi’s home, Ashitaka stood against the wall with San sitting cross-legged to his right. She was staring at the ground, wondering what could be wrong with her brothers. They had never been this way before. Perhaps the humans who captured them had something to do with it. Then again, if they had somehow cursed her two brothers, would the hex not have affected them earlier? It had taken them several weeks to find home and they had been in extreme agony not even for a day. San also remembered how sluggish and tired her brothers seemed to be in the previous weeks as well. They were never that lethargic before and now they were too weak to even move. 

“They’ll be alright,” Ashitaka said as if he could read her thoughts, “Your brothers are strong, powerful warriors. Whatever it is that’s afflicting them will be lifted soon enough.”

“I know they’re strong, but this disease, this curse, whatever it is that ails them would need to be just as powerful to cripple them like it has,” San said, “I don’t want to spend too much time here, Ashitaka. The sooner we-”

San was interrupted when Gonza opened the door and stepped outside with Lady Eboshi close behind. Although she and San were no longer bitter enemies, the two kept themselves from making eye contact with the other. When San looked into Lady Eboshi’s eyes, she saw a cold, calculating manipulator who would burn everything in her path to reach her goal. When Eboshi looked into San’s eyes, she saw a vicious, savage beast whose lack of compassion for humans made her as dangerous as a wildfire. Both knew that the other was not truly as bad as they perceived, but the past still hung over their heads.

Ashitaka bowed and greeted Lady Eboshi. San, still very unfamiliar with human customs, simply got to her feet. 

“Hello, Ashitaka,” Lady Eboshi greeted as her eyes moved to San, “Hello, San.”

San gave a very tepid bow which was little more than a nod. The corner of her mouth twitched as if she was about to speak, but no words left her mouth. She could see that Gonza was annoyed that she didn’t return Eboshi’s greeting.

“Thank you for agreeing to meet with us, Milady,” Ashitaka said to break the increasingly uncomfortable silence, “We’re very grateful.”

“Don’t worry too much about it,” Lady Eboshi said, “Now, Gonza has told me that you two are looking for Jigo.”

“Yes; something is wrong with San’s brothers and we think he might know how to help them.”

“What makes you believe that Jigo can help two Wolf Gods?”

“He seems to know a lot about the forest and the spirits that dwell in it. San’s brothers have become very weak and we think it’s either because of a curse or a disease. I know it’s a bit of a long shot, but we wanted to see if Jigo knew of some way that could help.”

There was little doubt in Eboshi’s mind that Jigo would know what to do with the wolves. Between the legends he picked up during his travels and his studies as a monk, he knew everything there was to know about spirits and beings like San’s brothers. However, Jigo was not accepting visitors at the moment. Lady Eboshi had been hiding him in Irontown in exchange for several favors, including the delivery of guns designed by her people. 

“I’m afraid I can’t bring Jigo to you,” Eboshi said, “While he may be here, he is here in hiding. I promised not to reveal his location to anyone and that includes you two. However, I could relay anything you wanted to ask him then bring his response back to you.”

Ashitaka looked over to San to see if she approved of the idea. She was relieved that she wouldn’t have to personally face the monk. Though her encounters with him were few and brief, she could tell straight away that she would have liked him even less than she did Eboshi. She nodded to Ashitaka.

“Alright, that should work,” Ashitaka replied, “Should we wait here or...”

“Why not return to your old home? Nobody has been inside of it ever since you left, so everything should still be in its place. I’ll send someone over to fetch you when I have his response.”

Jigo was sitting half awake on a pile of pillows, his belly bloated from having eaten several bowls of rice in only a few minutes. Bits of white grain hung from his robe and mustache. They were nothing compared to the rest of the filth in the room. Empty bowls and clay cups were scattered around on their sides or upside down. It had been six days since Jigo last left this room. Despite the fact that his legs were starting to feel stiff from disuse, he would gladly continue to grow fat while he waited for the men who wanted him dead to forget that he even existed.

He was slightly startled when the door opened, only to settle once he saw that his visitor was none other than Lady Eboshi.

“Hello, Lady Eboshi,” Jigo groaned as he stretched out his arms and got to his feet, “Is there something you need me to get you?”

“I need some information, Jigo, not a weapon this time,” Eboshi replied. She began to reiterate everything that San and Ashitaka had told her. Jigo listened intently and began to cross off possibilities in his head as he was told more and more. Eventually, he came to a possible conclusion.

“I think I may know what’s wrong, but I don’t think you’re going to like the answer, Milady.”

“Why is that?”

Ashitaka and San sat next to each other in silence as they awaited Eboshi’s messenger. Dust floated in the air around them, sticking to the walls and furniture. Everything in the house was just as Ashitaka remembered it. The mirror still hung in his bedroom, his futon lay with the blankets spread out and unmade, and the tub in the washroom sat dry and empty. For some reason, the house seemed smaller than last time to San. She just assumed it was her nerves acting up, but it felt more like a holding cell than a home.

At last, a short raven-haired woman knocked at Ashitaka’s front door and informed him that Lady Eboshi had spoken with Jigo. Ashitaka thanked her and went to Lady Eboshi with San in tow. Many of the townspeople looked over at the two, curious to see how much Ashitaka had changed. His tunic and pants were torn and his hair was longer than they remembered. He was barefoot, though he used to walk without shoes in his old village. San hadn’t changed very much, with the only difference in her appearance being her slight growth in height; she was a mere inch shorter than Ashitaka.

Eboshi was greeted by Ashitaka when he and San arrived. “What did Jigo tell you?” Ashitaka asked.

“He believes that it is possible they have been cursed by a witch of some sort,” She replied, “Unfortunately, he does not know how to end it.”

San’s fists clenched, cracking her knuckles, and her teeth began to grind against one another. She couldn’t believe that the pain and suffering her brothers were experiencing was because of a hex. The one thing she wanted more than to know how to end the curse was the whereabouts of the human who cast it. 

“It’s worse than you believe; Jigo believes that the entire forest may be cursed.”

“What?!” San blurted out, “How can that be possible? The trees are fine, animals have been roaming around carefree, and Ashitaka and I haven’t been affected by this curse!”  
“Calm yourself, girl, it’s a curse that only harms spirits, deities, and the like. It affects not only your two ‘brothers’, but the talking apes and those little white kodama as well.”

San’s teeth were clenched and bared as she forced herself to control her anger. Her fists slowly uncurled as she began to calm down.

“There is one way they can be helped, however.”

“How?” Ashitaka and San asked simultaneously.

“Far to the north, there is said to be a temple where ancient Shinto priests would gather to deal with spirits. These sorts of deals were not fueled by greed, but by desire for knowledge. The priests spoke with spirits, learned about their strengths and weaknesses, and of the power they were capable of wielding. It is believed that one of these priests, a man by the name of Pawa Ueta, tried to blackmail the spirits into working for his own personal gain. The curse he created was one which could harm any supernatural being, such as your brothers.”

“Get to the point,” San muttered.

“Jigo believes that somebody cast this spell on the forest, perhaps in the service of one of my enemies, current or old. It isn’t like word of the Nightwalker and the destruction it caused didn’t spread. Somebody was afraid that such a power could have existed in the forest and somehow ended up in my hands.”

“And you said Jigo doesn’t know how to end the curse?” Ashitaka asked.

“Not with any resources here in Irontown, but there is one possibility. In the same temple I mentioned, there is said to be... something that can end the curse. Be it a drink, a sword, a scroll, I do not know and neither does Jigo. However, he is confident that it is there and it would be able to end the curse on the forest, saving your brothers and anything else currently being harmed.”

A glimmer of hope flickered in San’s eyes. Ashitaka was also glad to see there was something they could do, but they still needed more information. “Where is this temple?”

“It’s exact location has been lost; Jigo only knows of a general area of where it could be.” Lady Eboshi began to pace back and forth, moving her gaze between Ashitaka and San. “It is no less than two months’ travel to get there and back if you take the road for most of the way. By then, your brothers will likely be dead. However, I have been past that area before; I passed by when I was recruiting women to work here in Irontown. That may have been long ago, but I still know several shortcuts that can get you there and back in only a single month.”

“What are you saying?” San questioned with her eyes narrowed.

“You two need a guide and the only person who knows the way other than Jigo is me. I also feel that this is partially my fault and I want to make amends for this and for the past.” It was not the only reason Eboshi wanted to go with them. Ashitaka may have been fine with San calling herself a wolf; he even referred to her as one. This journey, however, could prove to be more than a way to truly make peace with San: it could act as a way to show her that she was no wolf. 

“You want to come with us?” Ashitaka asked.

“No!” San spat at Eboshi, “I am not going to travel with you!” 

With a faint smile and a very slight giggle, Lady Eboshi calmly said, “That’s fine by me, Wolf Girl, but I am only trying to help. The best I can do for now is give you a map and perhaps some supplies. Unfortunately, I can only remember my shortcuts by seeing the area, not by looking at a piece of paper. It will likely take you two the full two months to get to the temple and back to the forest.”

San was about to speak out until Ashitaka nudged her ribs with her elbow. He asked her to come speak with him in private for a moment.

“Excuse us, Lady Eboshi,” He said, “We need to talk.”  Lady Eboshi nodded and watched as San begrudgingly followed Ashitaka.

“You are not seriously considering bringing that woman along, are you?” San asked, “You know she and I won’t get along.”

“San, it’s the only hope we have of helping your brothers,” Ashitaka said, “You heard Lady Eboshi: they might be dead by the time we get back.”

“Ashitaka, if she travels with us, she may be dead _before_ we get back.”

“What’s the worst she can do? She wants to make amends for the wrongs that she has done and this is a good way to accomplish that. Not only that, but I think it would be better for you if you could forgive her somewhat.”

“She killed my mother and tried to kill my brothers and I.”

“There’s two sides to this coin, San; you tried to kill her and killed many of her townspeople.”

San suddenly came to a halt. Ashitaka was worried that he had somehow offended her but waited to see her reaction. After a few uncomfortable seconds, San spoke.

“Ashitaka, if you honestly believe that bringing that woman is a good idea, then I will trust your judgment,” San said through clenched teeth, “But if she says one crass remark about my mother, my brothers, or anything that she knows I stand for, there is going to be no regret, no remorse in what happens next.”

 


	5. The Journey Begins

“What?!” Gonza blurted out when Eboshi told him where she was going, “You can’t travel with that girl! She’ll try to kill you!”

“She may not think of me highly, but I do not believe she will try to kill me unless I provoke her,” Eboshi said, “Even if she did try to harm me, I doubt Ashitaka would stand for it. Love her as he may, the boy has quite the distaste for violence.”

“He’ll stand around and try to talk her out of it. There’s no way he would hurt her.”

“I guess we’ll see, won’t we?” Eboshi remarked with a sly grin. Gonza shook his head, baffled as to why Lady Eboshi was refusing to let him go with her. She wasn’t even going to bring one of her other bodyguards. She was traveling light, bringing only one set of clothes, her sword, an umbrella, and a single gun with its necessary munitions. She would also be riding a horse to match the speed of Ashitaka’s elk. 

“Why not bring one of the women to accompany you? It isn’t very safe in the rest of the island, you know.”

“If I’m going to finally end this hostility between the Wolf Girl and I, then I need to show her that I am truly willing to do so. Going alone should make her see how much I’m willing to risk.”

“At least bring Takahiro. It couldn’t hurt to have somebody who could treat any injuries or diseases you may get on the way.”

“I’m afraid that he’s too old to make the journey with the path we’re taking. I respect the man, but he is in no physical condition to be traveling. I’m sure that even he will agree.”

With one last frustrated grunt, Gonza left the room. Lady Eboshi understood his concern, but her stance would not be changed. She was going to go with Ashitaka and the Wolf Girl by herself, leaving one of her trusted bodyguards to run Irontown while she was away. She knew that Gonza could only protest for so long before giving up. She did know he was right about how the roads were not very safe. She wasn’t even sure if the two experiences warriors in Ashitaka and San would be able to fend off a band of thugs or a gang of samurai. Then there was also the matter of San, the wild, unpredictable girl whom seemingly parted ways with her senses years ago. Eboshi knew it was going to be difficult to return them to her, but this was likely the only opportunity she would have. 

San had spoken with her brothers the night before, about what may have been wrong with them, about where they were going, and about the woman they would be traveling with. Both of her brothers hated the idea of Lady Eboshi accompanying she and Ashitaka. 

“I don’t see how you can trust that woman,” Okami grumbled, “For what reason would she want to travel with you?”

“We fought against her, made it torture for her to run her mining operations,” Urufu said, “Now she wants to set out to find something that will heal two of her worst enemies.”

“Ashitaka says that she wants to truly make peace this way,” San answered, “I only agreed to this plan because of him. Besides, if she tries to harm me in any way, I can strike her down easily since she no longer has a good sword arm.”

Ashitaka had just finished gathering the things he would be taking with him when San climbed up to the den. His tunic was folded, sitting underneath his sword, quiver, and bow. He and San had gathered enough food to fill eight saddlebags that Yakul would carry. They were tied shut by a long sinew string. 

“Are you sure that woman is trustworthy?” San asked Ashitaka as she sat down next to him.

“I’m positive,” He replied, “Lady Eboshi is a different woman from how she used to be. She may be stern and serious, but she means well, I know it.”

San was still uncomfortable with journeying with Eboshi at her side. “Ashitaka, if that woman does try to harm me in any manner, I’m not going to sit back and let it go.”

Ashitaka knew that San wasn’t one who did not make good on their word. Her concern was not without merit; even he felt that Eboshi’s offer to accompany the two seemed somewhat strange. He trusted Eboshi, though tiny specks of doubt floated around in the back of his mind. “I don’t have any problem with you fighting back if Eboshi provokes a fight between you two, just please try not to kill her.”

“And what if she tries to kill me?”

Ashitaka paused for a moment before replying, “If she is the one who strikes first, then do what you feel is appropriate.”

San nodded, and though she was happy that Ashitaka was going to let her settle any issues between she and that woman the way she saw fit, she wanted to drop the conversation about Eboshi. For the moment, she wanted nothing more than to rest for the night with her mate before they traveled the long road ahead of them. She couldn’t completely relax, however; her brothers were weighing heavily on her mind. They were the only family she had left. Ashitaka could feel the anxiety radiating from San. The fire which often burned in her eyes wasn’t there. He draped his arms over her shoulders and said that everything would be alright, that her brothers would be fine once they come back. She reached up and took hold of one of his hands, relaxing as comforting warmth flowed from his fingers to her own.

“Let’s try to get some sleep,” Ashitaka suggested, “We set out tomorrow and it’s going to be a long journey.”

The two went to greet San’s brothers goodnight only to find that they had already fallen asleep. They crawled into their own bed, laying close to each other as they began to drift to sleep. What kept San from completely closing her eyes was her concern for her brothers. Ashitaka, similarly, found it difficult to fall asleep as he began to think of what could go wrong during their journey. Having Lady Eboshi and San travel together was like storing gunpowder next to oil; one tiny spark was all that was needed to create a disaster.

The townspeople had only heard rumors but few believed it to be true. Whispers from those who worked in Lady Eboshi’s home further stirred the curiosity, but when the day came, the townspeople could not believe their eyes. Lady Eboshi calmly stepped out from behind the walls of Irontown to meet Ashitaka and San. She brought only her sword, a gun, an umbrella, and a horse. She was dressed in her usual robes with the right sleeve folded and pinned. There was no pause in her stride, no sign of concern which marred her calm demeanor. She was a polar opposite of San, who was dressed in ragged, torn clothes and was staring daggers towards Eboshi. Ashitaka was standing beside San, dressed in his blue tunic and holding Yakul’s reins. 

“Hello, Lady Eboshi,” Ashitaka greeted as he bowed. Lady Eboshi silently bowed to him and San.

“Are you two ready to go?” Lady Eboshi asked, “I’ve already placed my affairs in order.”

Ashitaka was prepared for the long road ahead. He looked to San to see if she was ready, and she responded with a single nod. Earlier in the day, the two said goodbye to Okami and Urufu. The two had warned San one last time to keep her eye on Eboshi. Ashitaka promised that he wouldn’t allow anything to happen to San, to which she said she could take care of herself. 

“If either of you two brats try to lay a single finger-” Gonza bellowed as he pushed through the gathered crowd.

“Gonza!” Lady Eboshi sharply interrupted, “I told you before that I will be fine. There is no need to threaten my companions.”

San’s right eye twitched when she heard the word “companions” exit Eboshi’s mouth. 

Gonza dipped his head and quietly replied, “Forgive me, Milady. I only wish to see you return safe. I would not be so nervous if it was only Ashitaka who was traveling with you.” Gonza’s gaze shifted towards San, an exact opposite of everything Lady Eboshi was. Eboshi was tall, fair-skinned, with long, soft raven colored hair. She never flew into fits of rage or acted on impulse. San was short, her skinned tanned by years spent wandering the forest, with rough, unevenly cut brown hair that didn’t even hang past her chin. She lacked the grace and sophistication of Lady Eboshi, being prone to rabid bouts of fury.

“I am doing this to help her, so there is no reason for the two of us to act hostile towards each other” Lady Eboshi said, “Isn’t that right, San?”

San slowly nodded her already low-hanging head. She could feel the eyes of the townspeople staring uneasily at her. She wished that the gates would close, shutting out those faces so they could leave. They were all ready; why were they lollygagging around the entrance of Irontown?

“I think it’s about time we headed out, don’t you think?” Lady Eboshi asked Ashitaka and San, “It would be best to leave while the day is still young; we’ll be able to travel longer.”

“Yes, let’s get going,” Ashitaka said, “Come on, San.”

Lady Eboshi effortlessly mounted her horse, securing her feet in the stirrups with little effort. She gripped her horse’s reins in her left hand tightly, wrapping a few inches of the leather around her fingers so it would be easier to control. Ashitaka and San both got on top of Yakul, with San riding in front and Ashitaka in the back. The two had thought it would be better if Ashitaka were to sit behind so he that would not have to worry about Yakul’s reins if he needed to use his bow. San could use her spear in one hand while holding the reins in the other. 

Before they finally set off, San took one final look at the forest. She had never been far from her home and only once did she spend a long time away, that time being when she had broken her arm and leg. But she couldn’t let this anxiety overcome her. There was nothing that was going to stop her from saving her brothers from death. She was still unsure if bringing Lady Eboshi was a wise idea. Personal feelings aside, what could she do other than bring them to the temple? With one arm missing, she surely couldn’t fight as well as she used to. She couldn’t possibly be able to walk for a long time without needing a rest. She may have used to travel with men to drive oxen or march through the forest to battle spirits and Gods, but that was more than a year ago. San couldn’t tell how well conditioned Lady Eboshi was under her robes. For all she knew, Eboshi had become weak. She hoped that these worries wouldn’t come into fruition.

Eboshi’s horse trotted several feet behind Yakul. She wanted any feelings of malice behind harbored by San to evaporate as they traveled. Later at night, when they were at rest and preparing to sleep, would be the best time to converse with her. By then, she would be a bit more docile and complacent, with less to focus on than she would on the road. For now, she was content to ride in silence. The area where they would diverge from the normal path was still a ways away. It would take them a few days to reach it, but no more than a week. There would be no road from that point on, only Eboshi’s memory to guide them to the temple. As far as she knew, there wouldn’t be any threats when they left the road, aside from wild animals. While they were on the road, Eboshi’s hand rested on the grip of her katana. There was a civil war brewing. There was no telling what sort of men they were going to encounter on the road. She was anticipating samurai, the supposedly honorable warriors who fought for the honor of their daimyo. She knew that was rarely the case. Some killed for money, some for personal glory, others for both. She had dealt with all those types before, though back then she had more than a savage and an exiled prince to accompany her. Then again, these were two warriors who couldn’t be bought out.


	6. Volatile Company

Ashitaka was relieved when night began to fall and the trio stopped to sleep. He could feel the tension between San and Eboshi hanging in the air. Neither woman said a word to the other. Ashitaka would occasionally glance over his shoulder to see Lady Eboshi with a faint smile on her face. She was entirely silent until they were ready to rest. The sky was tinged with orange towards the horizon when they settled away from the road, stopping at an area close to a forest. Ashitaka and San went to go hunting while Eboshi volunteered to set up their camp. It wouldn’t be much: a few blankets, two tents, a small fire pit, and a few bowls was all they needed. 

While Eboshi was setting up their camp, Ashitaka and San were quietly stalking a deer in the forest. It wasn’t a large buck, but it would be able to feed the trio for a few days. San was ready to chase the deer in case Ashitaka missed. Her goal wouldn’t be to outrun the animal, it would be to chase it until it became exhausted and collapsed. When San first told Ashitaka of how she could perform such a feat, he had a hard time believing her. Later in the day, she came to the den dragging a boar’s carcass behind her. Not a single wound could be found on its body, nor was there any sign of disease. However, he would not be able to witness this chase today. His arrow struck the buck in its side, causing it to drop with a heavy thud.

The two carried the deer carcass on their shoulders. Neither said a word to the other as they walked. San was still irritated by Eboshi’s company, the memories of their past refusing to leave her mind. Ashitaka didn’t want to invoke San’s disdain by bringing up Eboshi. The best time to do so would be when Eboshi was present. 

“I refuse to speak with that woman,” San said, as if she was reading Ashitaka’s mind.

“Please give her a chance,” Ashitaka pleaded, “You two need to work together if we’re going to help your brothers.”

“We only need her to show us the way there. I have no desire to befriend her.”

“You don’t have to befriend her, but you two could at least be civil towards one another.” He briefly grunted as he shifted the weight on his shoulders. “I know you don’t trust her, but if she wanted to harm you in any way, she wouldn’t have come with us by herself.”

San nodded, mostly to make Ashitaka at least slightly content. He knew not of the burning hatred that once existed between she and Eboshi. What he saw when he first arrive was but an ember in an inferno of spite and fury. She valued the lives of the spirits and animals which wandered the forest as much as Eboshi valued the lives of her townspeople. Even though he lived hidden in a forest, Ashitaka did not have the same connection with nature as San. Whereas he merely was raised to work alongside nature, she was born and raised within the wilderness. Hundreds of the men and women who looked up to Eboshi had died because of San and the others who called the forest home. That number still did not amount to those who died for the forest. It did not amount to the death of her mother. It did not amount to the death of the Forest Spirit. 

The two returned to a fully set up campsite, though the fire pit remained unlit. Ashitaka and San dropped the heavy deer carcass onto the ground. Eboshi sat in front of the pile of wood that was waiting to be burned, her hat pulled over to cover her eyes. Her lips were pursed in a faint smile. San sat next to the dead elk and pulled out her knife, ready to skin and gut the animal. Ashitaka was about to light the fire until Lady Eboshi told him to wait.

“There are men on the road, no less than a few hundred,” She said, “They’re likely warriors who have been sent to bolster a larger army’s ranks. Don’t start the fire until they pass.”

Ashitaka and San looked towards the road. Although they both had trouble seeing the men, San could hear their footsteps on the dirt. Though the road was distant, San agreed that it would be wise to wait for a fire. The night sky was as black as coal and nothing stood between the road and the campsite. A bright burning fire of red and orange would be easy to spot.

“Why would you care if they see our fire?” San asked as she continued to listen to the men marching by.

“Samurai warriors are men who are supposed to live and fight honorably and rarely do so,” Eboshi began, “These men are likely no more than common folk who have been handed a spear and promised money. I wouldn’t be surprised if they were no more than crows, ready to take what they can carry off of a dead body.”

“How did you know they were coming?” Ashitaka asked.

“I heard one of them shouting orders, most likely the only man in the bunch who has any armor and actual training. I heard them a few minutes ago, but they stopped for a while before continuing on.”

San sat in silence as she listened to the marching feet of the warriors. She could recall countless nights when she would be hiding from warriors in the forest. From when she was a pup to when she matured, she would stalk passing invaders without making a sound. Back then, she would be tailing the humans who fought for Lady Eboshi. Not once in her mind did she believe the two would be allies, albeit begrudgingly. 

“This isn’t any different from when I was first bringing my women to Irontown,” Eboshi said in a quiet voice, “Even with the mercenaries I had hired, we would have to stay out of sight when these warriors passed on the road.”

“When did the fighting begin?” Ashitaka asked, “What’s the point of it?”

“It’s a power struggle, a ply for land and political influence amongst the daimyo. It’s been going on for over a century now; the only way it would stop would be to unify the daimyo under one banner.”

“What would that take?”

“More fighting, more bloodshed. Achieving peace isn’t easy; I know from experience, and I’m sure you two know as well.”

San glowered at Eboshi with narrowed eyes and closed fists. Ashitaka shot a look towards her as well; he wasn’t proud of the killing he did. San had yet to forgive Eboshi for her role in the forest’s near destruction. She was disgusted that Eboshi would bring up their past, especially since they were supposed to be working together. It was almost if she was trying to rile up San. 

“You’re the reason that I’ve been fighting for most of my life,” San spat, “Do you think I’ve forgotten about that?”

“Of course I don’t. But I know you two aren’t naive; you’ve both seen what lengths a man would go through to achieve his goals. He may go even further to prevent his enemies from achieving their own.”

Ashitaka eased his gaze, as he knew what Eboshi’s words had truth behind them. San said no more, though she still glared at Eboshi with burning eyes. She grabbed her knife and began to skin the deer, listening to the fading sound of distant footsteps. She didn’t take her eyes off of Eboshi as she cut through the deer’s hide. Eboshi noticed and stared back, her smile neither growing nor shrinking. Blood covered San’s hands as she continued to work. Suddenly, her face contorted and she jumped to her feet, tightly clenching one hand into a fist while she loosely held her knife in the other. Ashitaka became scared that she was going to attack Eboshi, but a line of fast flowing blood coming from her fist gave him an idea of why she had stopped.

“I’ll be back in a minute,” San said as she began to make her way to a nearby river. She and Ashitaka had discovered it while they were hunting, and they had decided to collect water in the morning. Ashitaka walked alongside her, asking how bad the cut was.

“I’m not sure,” San replied through clenched teeth, “I’ll be fine; I just need to clean the wound.”

“San, if it’s deep, we should--”

“I’ll be fine,” She interrupted.

Ashitaka stopped talking, as he knew how difficult it was to argue with San. The two found the river after a few more minutes. As soon as they were by the riverside, San plunger her hand into the water. The cut was worse than either she or Ashitaka had expected. A deep, two inch long gash ran from her palm to her index finger. A red cloud poured forth from the lesion. Tears welled up at her eyes as a hornet-like sting pulsed throughout her hand. 

“It won’t stop bleeding,” San observed, “I have an idea.” San grabbed the bottom hem of her white shirt and bit into the fabric. She jerked her head upwards, creating a small tear. “Can you cut some cloth off?”

Ashitaka nodded and tore a strip of her shirt away. She took her hand out of the water, prompting Ashitaka to wrap the cloth around it. 

“You shouldn’t let Eboshi break your focus,” Ashitaka said, “If you two can’t sit ten feet away from each other, we will never be able to help your brothers. Even if she instigates you, try not to let it get to you.”

San watched as the white cloth began to turn red. She nodded, wanting to lift the curse on her brothers as soon as possible. The two returned to the camp, where they found that Eboshi still hadn’t lit the fire.

“Forgive me if anything I said offended you, San,” Eboshi apologized as Ashitaka and San returned, “You too, Ashitaka. I never meant any harm.”

Ashitaka nodded, accepting her apology. San said nothing as she finished skinning and gutting the deer. She listened for the footsteps of the distant warriors and heard nothing.

“They’re gone,” San said, her eyes fixated on the distant road, “We can start the fire now.”

The smell of smoke hung in the air as Ashitaka and San sat outside their tent. Eboshi was in the second tent, sleeping with a sword close to her side. She hadn’t eaten much of the deer brought back by Ashitaka and San. When she had finished dinner, she retired to her tent, wishing a good night to her two companions. While Ashitaka echoed her, San only gave a shallow nod. It was more of a reaction that Ashitaka expected. 

Ashitaka’s head rested on San’s shoulder, his cheek lightly touching hers. The two were gazing up at the night sky, admiring the stars in the night sky. The rainclouds had cleared earlier in the day, allowing thousands of stars to dot the black sky above. It was a comforting sight which made the two momentarily forget why they had left their home. Earlier in the day, Ashitaka could sense the unease coming from San. Now, she was entirely different. Her eyes were relaxed rather than wide and scanning the horizon. It was the first time she had smiled in several days. 

“You don’t seem like you’re too worried about this journey,” Ashitaka remarked.

“I don’t think that the humans will be too much trouble,” San said. Her smile slowly faded as she looked towards the distant forest. The cold air created goosebumps on her skin, though she didn’t shiver. “There are creatures which lurk in the night which are even more dangerous than a human. My mother warned me of them, explained what sort powers they wielded. Fortunately, they’re very rare.”

“Have you seen one of these creatures before?”

“The closest thing I’ve seen is the demon that Lord Okotto became. I don’t think we’ll encounter any along the way, but if we do...” San’s voice trailed off as she turned away from the forest. Her smile returned as she turned to Ashitaka and said, “I’m sure we’ll be fine.”


	7. Fatal Error

The three continued to travel on the road during the day while sleeping away from the path at night. They stopped only to hunt or gather water, though on occasion they would stray from the road so soldiers could pass. San studied their faces as they marched by. Many of them looked no stronger than the humans at Irontown; some appeared to be weaker. Most had scrawny limbs, thin waists, and dark, sullen eyes. They carried spears and bows, wearing only their tunics and shoes. There would sometimes be a larger man traveling with the group, clad in plate armor and carrying up to four different weapons on his person. Their faces were hidden by helmets and masks. They masks made them look like demons; even their eyes were hidden from view.  

During the night, Eboshi would try to speak with San, hoping to get at least a few words out of her. The Wolf Girl would either remain silent or grumble a short response. Ashitaka would be much more responsive, talking at length with her. A constant glower was etched in San’s face, fading only when she and Ashitaka were together. The two were only alone when they were gathering food. They had decided to stop hunting larger animals since they couldn’t carry most of the meat from their kill. What they did carry would quickly become rotten. Instead, they gathered berries and small game. Neither were familiar with the area, making their searches difficult. The two made a game out of this obstacle, competing to see who could gather more food. 

On one night, Ashitaka had managed to gather two bags full of white berries. He had never seen them before. They were a type that didn’t grow near the Emishi village or the forest where he and San called home. He ate a handful before returning to San. They tasted like blackberries, only more sour. He filled two leather bags and returned to the spot where he and San had split. 

The two met at the side of a pond carrying bags of food over their shoulders. San had managed to kill several squirrels and birds.

“How did you manage to get those birds with only a knife and spear?” Ashitaka asked.

“I threw rocks at them,” San replied, “That’s how I catch any sort of prey that I can’t chase down.”

“Well, I think we can call ourselves even this time.” Ashitaka opened one of the sacks and showed San the white berries. She took one out of curiosity and made a small slit with her knife. The juice was a translucent green color.

“Are you sure these aren’t poisonous?” San asked, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen these before.”

Ashitaka froze when he realized she may have made a mistake. He tensed up and began to sweat. “Let’s go back to the camp.”

“Are you sure these aren’t poisonous?” San repeated.

“I’m not sure, Should I throw them out?”

“That’d probably be best. We shouldn’t eat them if they can make us sick.”

Ashitaka nodded and dumped the berries behind a nearby bush. He hoped that they weren’t poisonous, partly because he feared that he may slow the trio. He didn’t feel any pain in his stomach, had no sign of a fever, and he could see clearly. He didn’t know what it felt like to have poison flowing through his veins, knowing its symptoms only through stories. He had been taught as a young man to ensure the food he gathered was safe. He tried to put the thought out of his mind as he and San returned to their camp.

Ashitaka helped San and Eboshi with skinning and gutting what San had hunted. He was shocked by how well Eboshi was able to control her sword with one hand only. He knew that she had been training to use her left hand, but he was surprised at how far she had come along. San’s hands were naturally steady as she worked. His hands, however, couldn’t seem to stop shaking. 

“What’s wrong, Ashitaka?” Eboshi asked.

“I don’t know,” Ashitaka replied as he finished skinning the squirrel, “Maybe I’m just tired.” 

“You should probably get some rest. The path doesn’t get any easier from here; we’ll soon be traveling through the mountains.”

It was impossible for Ashitaka to sleep with the burning pain in his stomach. His hands hadn’t stopped quivering; rather, they had begun to shake more violently. Everything around him seemed to move around and spin, causing his eyes to follow without choice. He breathed in deep, heavy breaths. He was sure that it was because of the fruit he had eaten. A low groan escaped his throat. He felt like he was on a ship that was being tossed about in a storm, his head throbbing in pain. The pain wasn’t only in his head and stomach; his arms and legs burned like fire.

His stomach suddenly lurched as though he had been kicked in the gut. He stifled another groan and managed to crawl out of the tent. He got to his feet, feeling his stomach heave again. He accidentally stumbled into the ashes of the long-dead campfire. A brittle piece of charred wood crumbled into dust as he kicked it away. A third jolt in his gut forced him to his knees. His breathing became erratic, quickening with every passing second.

San was awoken by noise from outside the tent. At first she thought it might have been a wild animal, possibly a wolf that had been attracted by the scent of their food. She discovered that Ashitaka was gone; he would normally be lying close to her with an arm draped around her. Perhaps it was him that was making the commotion outside, though she didn’t think he would be up at this time of the night. She wondered if he was well. He seemed to have been more than just tired when he fell asleep. When she heard him cough and gag outside, she scurried out of the tent. 

“Ashitaka?” She called, “Are you okay?”

“San...” San managed before his body heaved. The worst of it was over. He spat to the side and staggered towards her. He almost collapsed but was held up by San. 

“What’s wrong, Ashitaka?” San asked.

“Those berries I showed you earlier... I ate some before I came to you, before you said that they may have been poisonous.”

Ashitaka tried to stand on his own, only to find that his legs wouldn’t keep steady. San caught him before he could fall. Nothing around him seemed to stay still despite the fact he wasn’t moving. He thought he might throw up again, managing to stay together by breathing slowly and deeply.

“I’ll go into the forest and see if I can find something to help you,” San said, “It shouldn’t take me too long.”

“I believe we should take him to a proper doctor,” Lady Eboshi suggested, “While I’m sure you’re competent in creating medicine, we don’t know exactly what he needs.”

“If he has been poisoned by a plant, I can make several antidotes for him. I just need to find the right ingredients.”

“How long do you think that will take you? Do you even know if what you’re looking for is in the forest?”

“I can find everything I need before the sun is up!” San boasted, “How far away is the nearest village? How do you know they will even have a doctor?”

“Most villages include a person who practices medicine. The village is a long walk away. If we left in the morning, we would probably arrive by dusk. However, he is your ‘mate’ so I’ll let you decide what is best. Perhaps you may even be able to find what you need for an antidote.” Eboshi was about to return to her tent, but she glanced over to San before saying, “Just know that if anything happens to him, I will not be the one to blame.”

San wanted to spit at Eboshi and tell her she was wrong, but she couldn’t ignore a sinking feeling that told her Eboshi may be right. She knew the location of every plant, rock, and feather in the forest she called home. The nearby forest was unexplored territory, just as foreign to her as a human town. If she and Ashitaka were home, she could easily find what she needed to rid his body of its poison. For all she knew, none of the ingredients she needed could be found in the area.

“San?” Ashitaka groaned, “Can you put me down for a minute? I need to lie down.”

San nodded and brought Ashitaka back to their tent, setting him down on his back. His eyes were screwed shut in pain. One of his clutched his burning stomach, the other applied pressure to his head in an attempt to end his nausea. San wondered if the pain he was feeling was anything like what her brothers were going through. She couldn’t imagine losing Ashitaka and her brothers. Enough time had been wasted, she had to make a decision. She took a deep breath, swallowing her pride as she went to Lady Eboshi’s tent. She tapped on the bamboo poles and stepped back. Her fists were clenched and her jaw was tightened.

“Yes, San?” Eboshi asked, still inside her tent.

“Where is the village you mentioned?” San replied with her jaw still shut.

“Ask me nicely and say please.” Eboshi answered as she poked her head out of the tent, an impish grin spread across her face.

San’s left eye twitched.

The village of Nejikomi was saddled in a deep valley, surrounded by a thick forest and two towering mountains. The villagers rarely left their hometown, leaving the valley only if it was absolutely necessary. The mountains were believed to be cursed, named the Demon’s Fangs due to the numerous disappearances. Despite their notoriety, most of the village’s water flowed from the streams coming down the slopes. Lady Eboshi had heard of the mountains many years ago. She believed that there was nothing supernatural surrounding the disappearances. It would be easy for one to get lost in a forest so dense, for one to become fatigued by continuously climbing the steep bends, for one to mistake a toxic flower for an edible plant, for one to be attacked by a wolf or worse. Of course, she had battled against Gods and spirits before, so perhaps something she had never encountered indeed dwell in those hills.

The villagers were helpful when the three arrived on horse (and elk) back. They had left long before the break of dawn and managed to reach Nejikomi late in the morning. Along the way, Ashitaka’s condition continued to worsen. At one point he suffered a minor seizure, forcing the group to stop for a moment. Ashitaka was brought to an ishi while the two beasts of burden were led to a stable. San went with Ashitaka while Eboshi spoke with the villagers. Many of them had never seen a woman of her stature before. Samurai were the highest figure of authority that passed through the village.

Unbeknownst to the villagers, they would be receiving more visitors. Two legions of soldiers, one approaching from the south and the other from the west, were approaching Nejikomi. The village was a part of a region owned by Lord Ichigai. Most of his soldiers were busy protecting larger settlements, sparing only a hundred for Nejikomi. A rival warlord, Lord Hashigo, was looking to slowly bring down Ichigai. Nejikomi was the first target of his invasion, primed to serve as a base for his soldiers while he continued to build his army. He wanted to send a small force, roughly three hundred men, to make sure that he didn’t draw too much attention. Hashigo’s orders were simple; exterminate the populace and replace them with his own soldiers. It was a risky plan, but he was sure that it would pay off in the end. All his men had to do was ensure that not one living soul escaped the village.

 


	8. Enemy at the Gates

San was sitting outside the ishi’s hut, carving pictures into a block of wood she found in the grass. She was avoiding the villagers as much as they were avoiding her. Without uttering a single word she managed to make them uneasy, as if an aura of terror emitted from her. Some of the children were curious of her, but their parents had them scurry away. It was because of the way she stood straight while tilting her head forward with a furrowed brow, narrowed gray  eyes, and hateful glower. It was because of the spear she carried in one hand and the white stone knife in the other. It was because of the torn clothes, the short, boyish unkempt hair, and the sharp nails that created white streaks when they dragged across her skin.

While San was sitting alone outside the hut, Eboshi was more than happy to socialize with the villagers. She was sitting on a stone bench while a small crowd had gathered before her. They had never seen porcelain skin like hers, as their bodies were tanned from labor. They asked her many questions: where was she from? Which clan did she belong to? What happened to her arm? She gave truthful answers, though she only said that she lost her arm to a wolf rather than a Wolf God.

“Who is that other woman who arrived with you and the boy?” One man asked, “The one outside the ishi’s hut?”

“The girl’s name is San,” Eboshi replied, “She’s lived a very hard life. As far as I know, she never met her father, her brothers are very ill as we speak, and her mother was murdered a little more than a year ago.”

The villagers who feared San only a minute ago turned their eyes towards her, now more curious than scared of her. She either didn’t notice them staring or she didn’t care. She continued to carve into the block of wood. She wasn’t paying attention to Lady Eboshi and didn’t know she had been mentioned.

“The man we came with is her husband,” Lady Eboshi continued, “I’m not entirely sure why he chose her, but the two seem happy together.”

“Hey! We’ve got company!” Somebody called at the edge of the village, “Some soldiers from Lord Ichigai have arrived.”

Out in the woods, a hunter from Nejikomi named Yoshi was returning to the village. He was coming home empty handed but that didn’t matter. He didn’t need the meat and could always try again tomorrow. He carried a small bow with only a few arrows, most of which had been used several times. He also had a sling that he used on smaller game. Today was one of the few times he went hunting alone. He often went out with friends but none were free for the day. As far as he knew, he was the only man in the forest.

A loud horse’s whinny caused Yoshi to jump. He spun around but could only see the thick trees and dense bushes. He could hear someone muttering angrily under their breath, though what he was saying was indecipherable. Before Yoshi could move towards the origin of the voice, a small band of soldiers passed by, failing to notice him. Although Yoshi had never met a soldier before, he thought it would be wise to inform the village. He knew that there were fights erupting between the daimyo. He hoped that the fighting hadn’t reached his home. 

When he had reached the village, he was surprised to see that some soldiers had already arrived. There were close to a hundred, standing in lines of eleven. One man stood front and center, armed with a spear in hand and two swords at his side, one longer than the other. The soldiers behind him were armored with black plate on leather. The man who led them had red armor on black leather, his face entirely hidden by a large helmet. In addition to their spears and swords, each man carried a bow. The largest of the samurai, including their apparent commander, carried a kanabo. Yoshi bowed to the warriors and inched past them. He was greeted by a couple of villagers in the crowd. He noticed someone he had never seen before: a tall woman, slightly pale, and missing her right arm.

“What’s going on?” Yoshi asked a nearby woman, “Why are there soldiers here?”

“They just got here,” She replied, “Lord Ichigai sent them.”

“They’re not the only ones who are showing up. I saw some others in the forest while I was hunting.”

“You,” The commanding samurai boomed, pointing a finger at a startled Yoshi, “Where are these warriors of which you speak?”

“They’re in th-the forest, sir,” He replied, “I don’t think they followed me.”

“What color was their armor?”

“Uh... white, I think?”

“Hm. Then Lord Ichigai’s fears have come true; Hashigo is attempting an invasion.”

Hashigo, another name which Lady Eboshi was familiar with. He was a fierce lord, one who commanded respect from all who lived on his land. However, the number of settlements he could call was far below those of even the most meek warlords. She knew nothing about his army, his allies, his enemies, or his goals. 

“I assume this Hashigo is no friend of your Lord Ichigai?” Lady Eboshi asked the samurai leader.

“The two have never seen eye-to-eye. With the battles raging across the country, Lord Ichigai thought it would be wise to send more soldiers to the villages close to the region’s borders. This village is the closest settlement to Hashigo’s lands.”

“I see.” Lady Eboshi turned to Yoshi and asked, “Young man, how many of these soldiers did you see?”

“I only saw a few, but I think they may also have horses.”

“If these warriors have come for battle, then we must know how many they have int their ranks. We cannot create an effective strategy without knowing their strength.”

“Did you bring any scouts with you?” Lady Eboshi inquired.

“Unfortunately, no. I wouldn’t want to risk sending one of the villagers to go spy on our enemies, either.”

Eboshi knew that she couldn’t just leave the village. Ashitaka was still deathly ill and the samurai could use help in defending the people. She didn’t want to leave them without providing some help; Ashitaka would probably be the same. She couldn’t act as a spy. One of the hunters in the village could go, though they had no combat training to fall upon if they were caught. As she looked at the worried faces in the crowd, a name popped into her mind. She excused herself from the crowd and made her way to the ishi’s hut. San noticed Lady Eboshi’s shadow and looked up.

“What?” San mumbled.

“I assume you’ve noticed the soldiers?” Eboshi asked, “They’re here to protect the village.”

San was wary when she first saw the warriors approaching the village, though her worries were cast aside when they did nothing to start a fight. She couldn’t care less about why they were there. She, Ashitaka, and Lady Eboshi would be leaving after a few days, anyway. She was thankful that one of the villagers was able to help Ashitaka, but the three only had a limited time available. “And?”

“One of the villagers said that there were other soldiers in the forest, ones who fight under the banner of an enemy lord. If they are indeed close-by, then a battle is imminent. Lord Ichigai’s men need to know how many warriors they will be fighting.”

“Why are you telling me this?” San asked, putting down her knife and the block of wood.

“They have no scouts with them. I wanted to ask if you could see how many enemies they’ll be facing. You have nothing better to do, it seems, and it would be a great help to these people.”

San looked at the hundred warriors who had gathered at the edge of the village. She had never seen warriors like them before up close. She had seen the samurai which attacked Irontown but was at a distance. Dressed in armor and carrying several weapons, they seemed invincible. Even with the weak points she saw in their armor, a battle with even one would be a challenge. A fight with more seemed to be an impossibility. The samurai in the village wouldn’t stand much of a chance if they were outnumbered. They would need to strike quickly and without warning. If this skirmish was lost, what would happen to her? To Ashitaka? Would her brothers perish if she were to not return?

“Where are these warriors?” San asked as she picked up her knife.

The scent of a horse’s hide was palpable after only a few minutes of traveling through the forest. Wanting to avoid being seen, San was in the treetops, climbing, jumping, and swinging from one tree to the next. Her knife was held between her teeth as her hands grabbed one branch after the other. The leaves she brushed past made short rustles but keeping quiet wasn’t her priority at the moment. She would know when she was close. She would be able to hear their footsteps, smell the odors coming from the animals they brought, and see their colored armor stick out against the dominant green and brown of the forest. She was told to watch for men in black and gold colored armor, some of whom may have been on horseback. 

San had been maneuvering through the treetops for well over half an hour when she finally saw the warriors. She was a good distance away and couldn’t see their faces, but she could hear them murmuring amongst themselves. Perched in a high tree branch with a dense wall of leaves hiding her, she silently observed the soldiers. They were resting, or perhaps waiting, in a large clearing. She quickly counted the samurai, estimating there to be a little under two hundred men, twenty of which were on horseback. One was dressed in a suit of armor heavier than those of his comrades. His armor was similar to the attire worn by commander of the samurai in the village. He was riding atop a copper colored horse that almost appeared red. She noticed another horse laying on its side, its leg bent at an awkward angle. It reminded San of when she had injured her own leg several months ago. Although she was still harbored a degree of dislike towards humans, she was grateful to those who had helped her. She was even appreciative towards Eboshi for keeping her presence in Irontown a secret.

San’s eyes went wide when one of the samurai plunged his katana into the wounded horse’s neck. Her hand immediately went to her knife, but she managed to restrain herself. She knew that there was no hope in fighting these many men alone. The humans she did battle with in the past had little to no armor, vulnerable to any strike. She kept her mouth shut as a quiet growl rumbled in her throat. 

“How much further?” One man asked the captain.

“Not much longer now,” The commander answered, “Make sure everybody is at peak condition. I want the men fed, rested, and ready to chase down any stragglers who may slip through our fingers.”

“Yes sir.”

“I want you to take a few soldiers and have them patrol around this area a bit, make sure nobody’s watching. We’ll head out in about an hour.”

It was then that San slunk away, preferring to avoid an encounter with even one samurai. They sounded as vicious as she had imagined. There was no avoiding a battle, as these men were adamant on obliterating the village. The smaller force of samurai would have to do something to compensate for their inferior amount of manpower. The horses with the enemy were another factor which tipped the balance in favor of the invaders. San knew that the samurai had a code of honor, even if it wasn’t adhered to very often. She wondered if they were above an ambush.


	9. Blitzkrieg

San returned to the village covered in scratches from the twigs which had dragged against her skin. She stormed past the crowd of villagers and found Eboshi. 

“I found those humans,” San hissed, “There’s two hundred of them and they’re going to be here soon.” She continued past Eboshi without giving her the chance to speak. She grabbed her spear and sat back down on the steps. She examined the head, making sure that the edges were sharp and the tip was keen. As she ran her finger on the blade, a small cut opened and bled. She ignored the sting entirely.

Eboshi informed the commander of the samurai of the number of enemy warriors. He nodded in response and began to shout orders at his men. He wanted them to hide in the trees with their bows ready to fire. For those who couldn’t get into the trees, they would hide in the bushes with their spears at hand. The commander restrung his own bow, a seven foot long daikyu yumi bow, and stood at the edge where the village and the forest met.

San was just about to head into the forest herself when she was stopped by Lady Eboshi. “What do you think you’re doing, San?” She asked.

“I’m going to fight,” San answered, “Those humans are heartless; they killed an injured and defenseless creature simply because it could no longer serve them.”

“I can see why you’re upset, but you stand no chance against these men. As skillful of a warrior you are, do you think you’re fast enough to dodge an arrow? Do you think your knife will be able to reach the weak points in their armor? Your spear isn’t very long, either; the ones being carried by our impending foes are twice the size of your own. I’m thankful that you took the risk to spy on those men, but that’s all I ask of you. There’s a chance you’ll be killed by those warriors.”

“I’m not fighting because you asked me to, I’m fighting because I want to.”

“How well do you think you’ll fare against those men?”

“Well enough.” San replied as she continued on her way. Eboshi wanted to grab San’s arm and stop her, but there was no convincing that woman. She shook her head and went to see how Ashitaka was doing. The last time she saw him, he was babbling nonsense while dancing on the verge of unconsciousness. Before entering the ishi’s hut, she glanced over at Yakul. He was sitting close to the road, his eyes fixated on the forest. Eboshi knew that Yakul was no ordinary animal. She wondered if it truly could understand what Ashitaka was saying to him or if he was simply well trained. 

Inside the hut, the ishi was crushing some herbs together in a pestle and mortar. Ashitaka was lying down on a futon with several empty cups and bowls nearby. Traces of liquid could be seen in them, varying in color from bright green to pale red. Eboshi bowed to the doctor and asked about Ashitaka’s condition.

“You’re very lucky that the village was close by,” The ishi replied, “He ate a poisonous type of berry. If he hadn’t been treated, there was a strong possibility he wouldn’t have survived.”

“Thank you, sir,” Eboshi said, “Is he awake?”

“Hello, Lady Eboshi,” Ashitaka croaked with his eyes still shut, “How long have I been here?”

“Only a few hours, thankfully. San has been worried about you.”

Ashitaka thought he had misheard Eboshi; he found it hard to believe that San would be worried for a human, even him. He wanted to get up and see her but he was still too weak. “Where is she now?”

Lady Eboshi gave a little sigh, agitated with San’s foolishness. “I suppose I should start by telling you that there are samurai in the village.”

Ashitaka’s eyes shot open. “What?”

“They’re from the lord who rules over this region, sent to protect the village from possible attackers. There is another group in the forest at the moment. These warriors serve a different daimyo and they have twice as many men as the warriors here. There’s going to be a bit of a skirmish.”

“What does San have to do with this?”

“The samurai in the forest killed an animal of some sort. San said it was injured and helpless. In any case, she’s going to join the fight.”

“Do you think you can do anything to stop her?”

“I already tried, but she’s made up her mind.”

Ashitaka wanted to go to San and try to convince her to stop, but his body wouldn’t allow it. He loved her and thought her to be an excellent fighter, but he wasn’t sure if she could fight against an armored samurai warrior. The only thing between her body and the edge of one of their swords was her dress, the same dress which was torn from being snagged by twigs. A sword would do much more than a mere stick. 

“Try not to worry, Ashitaka,” Lady Eboshi said, “I’ll make sure that she remains unharmed.”

San sat in wait behind a hedge with her spear gripped in both hands. She was waiting from a signal from either side, something to alert her that the battle had started. She imagined it would be little more than shouting and war cries. She could already hear the samurai approaching the village. Every snapping twig, every crunching leaf, every brush against low branches against their steel armor rang in her ears. The sound grew steadily closer. The sound of two hundred boots thudding on the ground sounded like boulders rolling down a hill. They reminded San of the boars.

In an instant, their footsteps were silenced by the sudden twang of bowstrings. The cries of six dozen men echoed throughout the forest. Roars from both sides erupted as the samurai armies charged towards each other. Warriors jumped down from the treetops and out of the bushes, ambushing their foes with no warning. San rushed out from her hiding place, quickly finding an enemy samurai. The soldier had no time to raise his sword. The tip of San’s spear cut through the leather protecting his neck. As the samurai fell, San hurried to find a new foe.

The originally two hundred man army had swiftly been halved. Once they managed to gather their bearings, they fought back with conviction. When too close to use their spears, they drew their swords or swung their kanabos. Metal clashed against metal, bodies smacked on to the ground, and moans of agony filled the air. San managed to take down another samurai, this time by plunging a knife into the back of his neck. He had been fighting with one of the defenders from the village and had no idea of the Wolf Girl behind him.

One of the invaders broke past the edge of the forest, bolting towards the village he was sent to wipe out. He knew that the task he had been sent to do was heinous, yet he was taught that his enemies would do the same to his home village. Reprehensible as his quest was, for him it was the only means of defending the family he had at home. There were no villagers walking about in the streets, but that didn’t matter to him. They would be hiding inside with only farming tools to defend themselves with. He knew that if one of his enemies were at his home and his family begged for mercy, they wouldn’t be spared. Why should he give these people any better treatment?

San caught up to the lone samurai and attempted to plunge her knife into his neck. He dodged the strike and swung at San. The Wolf Girl rolled out of the way and sprinted towards the armored warrior, beginning a series of strikes and dodges between the two. San was the more agile of the two, almost effortlessly avoiding every swing of the samurai’s katana. He was the stronger of the two and had the superior weapon. He parried every strike directed at him while trying to create distance between himself and San. 

An arrow from out of the forest bounced off of the samurai’s helmet. Whether it was fired by an enemy or an accident caused by an ally was unknown. He staggered back in a daze as the objects in his vision blurred and split in two. San took advantage of the opportunity, charging with her spear aimed at his neck. Just as she was about to strike him down, the samurai stumbled out of the way. San’s spear planted into the ground like a fence post. As she was bent over, struggling to get her weapon out of the dirt, the samurai drove his boot into her mouth, nearly knocking out her teeth. Had he used more force, she could have lost most of her front teeth. However, he was still reeling from the arrow to his head. Yet the kick was still enough to knock San onto her back and cut open her lips. She was about to scramble to her feet when she felt the heavy steel boot of the samurai press against her chest. He raised his katana high above his head, blocking out the sunlight which broke through the treetops. For a brief moment, San could see her life flash before her eyes. Tears formed in her eyes when she realized that she would never see Ashitaka or her brothers again, that they might die if the cure was never recovered.

The blade of Lady Eboshi’s katana burst through the samurai’s neck, splattering blood all over San. A second slash to his spine caused him to drop. His sword lay motionless in the grass, unstained and free of blood. Her own sword returned to its sheathe as she heard the samurai’s death knell. She ignored San for the moment and calmly made her way to the still-implanted spear. It took only one strong tug to pull the spear out of the ground. She walked over to San, offering a hand to help the stunned girl to her feet. With stubborn reluctance, San accepted the hand and was pulled up, almost stumbling as she regained her balance. She picked up her spear and looked to see how the battle was faring.

“It seems that our allies are doing well,” Lady Eboshi remarked, “I say that we should leave the rest up to them, don’t you think? You can see if the ishi can do something about those cuts on your mouth. You can also visit Ashitaka; he wanted to see you earlier.”

At the moment, San wanted almost nothing more than to see Ashitaka. She almost lost her life. If Lady Eboshi had arrived one second later, she would have had to carry back San’s corpse and explain to Ashitaka what had happened. She had to go to him and show him that she was fine. With only a nod towards Lady Eboshi, San staggered out of the forest and towards the ishi’s hut. Lady Eboshi smiled at the small gesture. It was another step in showing San that she was indeed human. A wolf would have left without any form of thanks, instead fleeing from the one who had saved it. It would take much more to open San’s eyes. Lady Eboshi hoped that such moments would be less life threatening.

San entered the ishi’s hut without any warning, startling the elderly man. She saw Ashitaka with his eyes shut tight. He couldn’t have been sleeping. He must have been trying to avoid imagining the scenes of the battle outside. Even in here the cries and shouts of the warriors could be heard along with their swords, spears, and clubs smashing against one another. It was a wonder to her, how he was such a skilled warrior yet couldn’t stand the idea of violence.


	10. Storm Brews

Tired eyes turned to the piercing slivers of sunlight. Ashitaka, still weary from the poison, reached up and slammed the shutters. He knew that time was of the essence, but he was not ready to head out quite yet. San must have woken up a few minutes before; she had fallen asleep at his side the night before and her futon was now empty. Tiny red blots stained the white cloth bed, remnants of the agonizing gash San received in the fight against the samurai. 

“This will sting for a moment,” The ishi warned San as he dipped two fingers into a bowl of white paste, “But it should help this cut heal quickly.”

The medicine man rubbed the gel-like paste against the tears on San’s lips. She didn’t even wince during the application; it seemed to tickle more than hurt. Her lips pressed together to spread out the paste. A trickle of blood dripped down her chin, splattering onto her hand. After a quick bow of thanks to the Ishi, she sat next to Ashitaka, crossing her legs and placing her hands on her knees. It was a position she picked up from Ashitaka. His eyes opened only a minute ago, coinciding with the fading sounds of battle. 

“How are you feeling?” San asked.

“I’m feeling much better than before,” Ashitaka replied, “Thank you for bringing me here. I’m sorry for slowing us down so much.”

“There’s no need to apologize. We can spare a day or two.” 

“Perhaps, but we can’t spare much more than that.”

San nodded and took in a calming breath. Her eyes turned towards the window, gazing at the orange-tinted sky. She could see several of the samurai returning from the forest, their armor stained with crimson blood. Fortunately, they were the men who were sent to defend the village. Another breath escaped San’s lungs, this time out of relief.  A second battle would be an impossibility. It was as the samurai were withdrawing from the skirmish that San noticed Lady Eboshi’s absence, though she couldn’t remember seeing her enter the fray.

“It’s good to see you’re up, Ashitaka,” Lady Eboshi said as she entered the hut, “I thought you still may have been asleep.”

Ashitaka sat up to greet Eboshi but was silenced when he saw the woman at the doorway. The last time he saw her, she was wearing her usual formal garb with her hair in a tidy bun. Now her blue cloak was missing from her shoulders, blood stained her robe and arm, and her hair hung loose without the support of a knot or pin, falling past her shoulder blades. Her breathing was heavier than normal, a sign of her fatigue from the battle. It must have been difficult for her to fight with one arm.

“Lady Eboshi?” Ashitaka said with bewilderment in his voice.

“I suppose I do look a little different, don’t I? You’re used to seeing me as the head of a small town, not as a warrior who could do battle with samurai. When I tried to leave, I was cut off by one of the attackers. He must have been aiming for my neck, as when I ducked he cut my hair.”

“ _ You _ managed to fight off one of those humans?” San asked, struggling to believe that Lady Eboshi could fight one of those men, especially with only one arm. The man who San did watch Lady Eboshi kill had no idea she was behind him.

“I’ve been training to fight with my left arm,” Lady Eboshi replied, “It never hurts to be prepared. Now, onto more pressing matters... Ashitaka, do you think you will be well enough to travel by tomorrow?”

“Yes, I should be.” Ashitaka replied. He turned to San and said, “We should leave when you’re ready.”

“I agree. We’re doing this for your brothers, after all.”

San nodded, still facing away from Lady Eboshi. “I’ll wake you two up tomorrow when I’m ready.” She said.

Lady Eboshi nodded and left. Perhaps there was a place for lodging in the village. If not, perhaps one of the villagers might allow her to stay at their home. They were a talkative, friendly bunch, reminding Lady Eboshi of the men and women back at Irontown. A breeze caused her to shiver for a moment. In the distance was a large mass of gray clouds. She made a mental note to purchase a new cloak before the three continued on their journey, preferably one with a hood.

As the day shifted to night, the ishi offered San to stay at the hut. His home was located elsewhere in the village, but he trusted Ashitaka and San. She accepted even though it had been a while since she had last slept in a house. The last time it had happened was the night before Ashitaka left Irontown to live with her in the forest. Ashitaka moved to one side to give San room on the futon. Warmth covered her body to counter the chill of the early spring air, radiating from both the blanket and Ashitaka’s body.

“How did you get hurt?” Ashitaka asked, referring to the cut on San’s lip.

“One of those humans kicked me in the face,” San replied, “I think his boots had metal tips.” She counted herself as lucky to have all of her teeth in place. For that matter, she considered herself lucky to be alive. But narrowly escaping death wasn’t what bothered her. What was eating away at her was the fact that she had to be helped, no, saved, by Lady Eboshi. Despite the fact that San made no effort to hide her disdain for the woman, she still continued to help her. Ashitaka once told San about how Lady Eboshi was grateful for her role in helping Irontown. Perhaps Lady Eboshi was sincere in her desire to right the wrongs of her past. Then again, this was also the same woman who killed Moro, the same woman who helped destroy the forest. Did saving her life atone for those acts? “That woman... Eboshi... she’s the one who... saved me.” Uttering those words caused San to cringe. An arm wrapped around San as Ashitaka held her close, 

“There’s no shame in admitting you needed help,” Ashitaka said, attempting to ease San’s visible distress.

“I know.” San remained silent for the rest of the night, beside herself with her own thoughts. She felt like she was changing, though she wasn’t sure how. There was no denying that things were very different from how they were only a few years ago. When Eboshi was waging war against the forest, San was ready to die and gladly do so as long as she had the chance to kill her. However, she never forgot why she and Ashitaka set out on this journey in the first place. Her brothers, the two who had helped care for her since birth, now needed her to help them. Her eyes shut as she began to fall asleep, though she gave Ashitaka a quick lick on the cheek as a way of saying goodnight. He returned the favor by kissing her forehead, ending the night with smiles on their faces.

Only minutes after Ashitaka closed the shutters, he felt somebody nudging his shoulders. No doubt it was San, ready to continue towards the temple. He looked up at her to see that the cut on her mouth had already begun to scab over. 

“Good morning,” Ashitaka greeted as he sat up, “Are we going?”

San nodded. “Eboshi is waiting with her horse at the...” The word escaped San’s mind. She knew it was the same place Yakul would stay in at Irontown.

“Stables?” Ashitaka finished for her.

“Yes, that.”

Ashitaka nodded. “I’ll be there in a minute.”

Lady Eboshi said farewell to the villagers as they thanked her and San for helping in the

fight. She thanked them for helping Ashitaka and for their kindness. A new cloak was draped over her shoulders, though it was a slightly brighter blue than her previous one. Ashitaka also thanked the villagers, particularly the ishi who helped to heal him. San remained silent, biding her time as Ashitaka and Eboshi said goodbye. Fortunately for her, it only took a few minutes. With a final wave from Ashitaka, Yakul continued north with Lady Eboshi following behind. They could see the gray clouds gathering in the distance, All three hoped that the clouds would only bring light rain. They weren’t prepared for anything worse. 

“We’re going to have to move off the road soon,” Lady Eboshi called from behind, “The mountain pass we’re going through is isolated, If there’s anything that you think we’ll need, now is the time to speak.”

“Are there any plants or animals?” Ashitaka asked, ‘We’ll need to stockpile food if there isn’t going to be anything to hunt or gather.”

“The mountains are largely barren so food will be scarce. There is a river that we will have to cross before reaching the mountains. We can find food there.”

“How far away is it?” 

“We can get there in about a day.”

“Then let’s hurry,” San said. 

They continued on until nightfall, and by then rain had started to fall. Traveling in the rain was not new to Ashitaka, San, or Lady Eboshi, but the experience was never any less tedious. Their clothes became drenched in the growing storm. The hides on Yakul and Lady Eboshi’s horse smelled rancid when they were soaking; San, with her superior sense of smell, held her breath as often as she could. Then there was the chance of one of them getting sick. Medicine was not available to them and they didn’t want to turn back to Nejikomi for treatment. Ashitaka and Lady Eboshi’s respective cloaks kept them relatively dry. San was entirely exposed to the frigid rain. Goosebumps covered her arms and legs. She began to shiver as the cold continued to bite at her skin, worrying Ashitaka with each involuntary tremble. 

“San, take this.” Lady Eboshi requested as she rode beside Ashitaka and San. With an outstretched hand, she offered San her blue cloak.

“Don’t you need this?” San asked as her eyes moved from the cloak to Eboshi.

“Once we stop for sleep, I’ll be warm enough inside my tent. You look like you need this more than I do at the moment.”

San reluctantly nodded and took the cloak, feeling shameful as she wrapped it around her head and shoulders. She hated the smell radiating from the cloak. It smelled like that woman, a vile scent which made San want to rend the cloak into ribbons. The odor emanating from the two beasts of burden was less repulsive. Despite the smell, it managed to give San a degree of warm, enough to keep her from shivering. 

“Thank you.” Ashitaka whispered to Lady Eboshi, knowing well that San would never utter those words to her. She nodded in response, her ever present smile on her face. A razor-thin line lay between pride and arrogance; fortunately, San seemed to walk on the less foolish side of that border. San had a unique personality, one which Lady Eboshi did not wish to see changed. It was only her hatred of humans that Eboshi wanted to reverse. Such a powerful enmity would not change overnight, nor would it change simply through the passage of time. Lady Eboshi knew she had to take action to cure San’s venomous animosity. The pains and sufferings she caused the girl in the past could never be erased, only atoned. Those malicious acts were the cause of San’s burning resentment towards mankind. In turn, she fought back and caused misery to the people of Irontown, striking fear into their hearts and bringing harm to their loved ones. Yet she never could have helped so many others if it were not for her ambition. Ultimately there was no clear right or wrong, with both sides having contributed to the conflict. An equal amount of disdain from the people of Irontown was aimed at San. Toki and several others may have had sympathy for her, but in the same way that San hated most humans, most humans hated her. Swaying the people of Irontown’s opinion of San would be just as difficult as persuading San to drop her loathing of humanity. 


	11. Natural Disaster

Rain continued to fall throughout the night, keeping Ashitaka and San awake long past sunset. They held each other close to remain warm. Ashitaka’s hand trailed up and down San’s spine while they listened to the rain hammer their tent. San was well awake despite her closed eyes. She was wondering what her brothers were doing at the moment, if they were feeling any better. Determination dominated her mindset; she would finish this journey or die trying.   
Tonight was the only night so far since leaving the forest that Ashitaka and San could spend a full night together without many worries. They felt too tired to stay up for long or preoccupied with their own thoughts. Even when they were in the forest, it wasn’t common for them to have time alone to themselves. Ashitaka would often feel fatigued after running with San and her brothers all day. She would sometimes leave late at night to go hunting, leaving Ashitaka while he slept. Her memories returned to when she was living with him while her arm and leg healed. One of the few things she missed from that time was how she and Ashitaka would spend the nights together. He made her feel relaxed while surrounded by those who hated her. The worries which plagued her throughout the day vanished with his embrace.  
“How much longer do you think it will take before this is all over?” Ashitaka asked as he nuzzled closer to San.  
“Hopefully only a few more days,” San sighed, “As interesting as the world outside the forest is, I would rather be back home.” She rolled onto her side to face Ashitaka. His eyes were e gray like hers, a slightly darker shade, but they didn’t have the same fierceness behind them. They were calm and friendly; the only time that demeanor broke was in battle.   
“What do you think we should do after this is over?” San shrugged in response; she was not thinking about what she wanted to do after returning home. Continuing the way of life she, her brothers, and Ashitaka led seemed just fine. He had also mentioned a wedding, a human ceremony of bonding. She had not given it much thought and still did not know what it involved. Even if he was her mate for life, she was no sure if she wanted to go through a human ritual. The idea was shoved into the back of her mind as a gust of cold wind blasted into the tent. Ashitaka pulled their blanket tight over their bodies. Their body heat served well to shield them from the freezing air. As the night went on, they remained embraced to one another, even by the time they had both fallen asleep.   
The sky was covered by black clouds which hid the morning sun. Late in the night, a storm had erupted with little warning. A small drizzle of rain soon turned into a torrential downpour. Ashitaka, San, and Lady Eboshi were quick to pack their things and head for the river. Yakul and Eboshi’s horse trotted through the thick mud below, squinting as powerful winds flicked raindrops into their eyes. Flares of lightning lit up the sky and thunder roared close behind. In the distant, the black silhouette of the mountains flashed white with every boom from the storm. Never had any of the three been caught in a storm of this magnitude. San couldn’t hear anything other than the crash of thunder and pelting rain. She wasn’t sure if it would be wise to cross a river at a time like this; the river in her home would become violent after a lesser amount of rainfall and she couldn’t imagine how bad it was now.   
Lady Eboshi’s smile had faded when she awoke to the sound of thunder. The river they were going to need to cross was dangerous on its own. With the rain and wind, it seemed suicidal to attempt to ford the water. She wanted to turn back; there was next to no chance that they would be able to make it. For miles on the river stretched, lacking any bridges nearby for them to use. However, if they were going to get to the mountains in time then they had no choice but to cross the river. Eboshi wondered if what Jigo told her before she left was true.  
The trio reached the edge of the forest as they approached the river. Through his squinted eyes, Yakul could see a small tree being carried away by the flow of the water. On the ground below, his legs were several inches deep in water, making it difficult to move steadily.  
A tree on the other side of the river was uprooted by the violent stream. Ashitaka couldn’t believe what he was seeing. No amount of grit and determination would help them swim across. He stopped Yakul before they could get too close to the river’s edge, prompting Lady Eboshi to do the same with her horse. She rode up alongside Ashitaka and San as she gazed at the river.  
“It was nothing like this when I was last here,” She practically shouted as her voice challenged the storm, “We’ll be killed if we try to cross it in its current state.”  
“Is there no way around the river? Perhaps a bridge we can use?” Ashitaka asked.  
“Not as far as I know.”  
“Maybe there is a part of this river that isn’t as wide,” San suggested, “We may be able to knock a tree down and cross from there.”  
“It would take two to make a bridge reaching from one side to the other. We should wait until the storm passes and the water levels lower.”  
“That could take weeks! There has to be an area where the river is more narrow!”  
Lady Eboshi shook her head and turned to Ashitaka. He pulled down the lower half of his mask which covered his mouth. Both women had there concerns: San wanted to hurry to make sure her brothers would be cured, Lady Eboshi wanted to wait to ensure their survival. If they died, then San’s brothers would follow. However, if they were too late, this journey would have been for naught.   
“We can at least look for a part of the river that would be easier to cross, but we should wait if the current is too strong,” Ashitaka replied, “And San, even if we did find a tree long enough for us to cross, how would we cut it down?”  
San’s mouth remained shut. She hadn’t been thinking clearly, only trying to find a way to get across the river. Yakul and the horse probably wouldn’t be able to keep their balance on a log anyway. “Fine, let’s go look.”  
The three began to follow the flow of the current. Rain continued to pelt their faces. Their eyes were fixed on the river, looking to see if it would become narrow at any point. Ashitaka wondered if it would be best to simply follow Lady Eboshi’s advice and wait. He didn’t want the trio to stray too far from the path.  
They continued on for hours as the storm continued to worsen. San wasn’t ready to give up even if the river had yet to narrow. Lady Eboshi and Ashitaka were both silent, suppressing their protests for the minute. The water in the river was black from the color of the clouds. Thousands of tiny ripples formed on the surface every second. Wind blew against their backs, making the already freezing air sting. Yakul’s hide was the only reason he wasn’t shivering as badly as his two riders. Ashitaka was constantly giving him food to keep his energy up, ever grateful that Yakul hadn’t decided to simply stop. He hoped that he would never have to put his beloved friend through something like this again.  
None could tell the time of day with the clouds blocking the sun. Although the storm hadn’t grown in strength for the past hour, it showed little signs of improvement. Finally, Lady Eboshi pulled back the reins on her horse. Ashitaka and San turned to see what was wrong. She hopped off of the saddle, staggering as she landed in the calf-high water, and stood with her back resting against a tree.   
“Go on if you wish, but I’m staying behind until the weather calms down,” Lady Eboshi declared, “I said that I would take you to the temple but I’m not going to do something that I know will cause my death. Crossing this river can only end in disaster.”  
“What if this storm doesn’t clear up in time?” San asked, “If we don’t get back home in time, this all with have been pointless, and my brothers... they...”  
“I want to help them as much as you do, but you’re asking us to throw our lives away by crossing this current. It is not as if I had nothing to lose, San; I need to return to Irontown.”  
“Then turn back! Just point towards where I need to go and leave.”  
Ashitaka removed himself from the saddle as he turned to face both women. “Let’s all settle down for a moment and try to find a compromise,” He suggested in a calm voice barely heard in the storm, “Lady Eboshi, what if we traveled opposite the water’s flow? That way we can get closer back to our original path and possibly find a thinner part of the river.”  
“I still think it would be safer if we simply waited,” Lady Eboshi replied, “I would be fine with returning to our original path but I don’t want to stray as badly as we have so far.”  
San hopped off the saddle, striding past Ashitaka. Yakul stepped away from the river.  
“I’m not going to waste my time for a human like you,” San snapped, “I’ll go on my own to find a way to cross.”  
“San, please,” Ashitaka begged.  
“No! I can find a way across, I know I can. I’ll wave to you from across the river just to prove it!” San wasn’t about to give in to Lady Eboshi. Her instincts were telling her that there was a way, she just had to find it. Even if Ashitaka wasn’t going to go along with her, she knew she could get across before nightfall. Without another word, she stormed off.  
“San, wait,” Ashitaka pleaded, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
“Get off of me!” San spat as she grabbed Ashitaka’s arm and threw him. He hadn’t expected her to use so much force, though he knew there was a chance she’d swat his hand away. His balance was quickly lost and he fell face first into the water. As he tried to stand, he could feel his legs tossed over his head. Water rushed into his mouth and nose as he clawed his way upwards. A sense of dread quickly filled his body as he realized that he had fallen into the raging river.  
“Ashitaka!” Lady Eboshi gasped as she saw him get carried away by the current. San could only stand and stare as she realized what she had done. Yakul trotted a few steps towards Ashitaka but stopped as he watched his old friend’s hand disappear below the surface. Eboshi closed her eyes as San collapsed to her knees. She could barely feel the frigid water which submersed the lower half of her body. Her mouth hung agape as the river continued to flow without resistance. A word tried to escape her but got caught in her throat. Warm tears began to flow down her face, mixing in with the cold rain drops. The strength to stand fled as the fire which drove her fervor extinguished like a candle’s flame. Rain continued to fall around she and Lady Eboshi, showing no signs of an end. Crashes of thunder, the roar of the river, and the rapid patter of the rain, like marbles clattering against a stone table, were the only sounds in the area.


	12. Loose Cannon

The storm would finally end just before nightfall. Crop fields were submerged under rain water. Small puddles had been turned into ponds by the time the weather had calmed. Trees had fallen during the downpour, some due to gale force winds and others due to lightning strikes. Birds began to rebuild nests which had been destroyed. Small animals which lived in burrows had their homes flooded; they were quick to start creating a new place to live. Nocturnal animals slunk away as the sun began to rise.

Lady Eboshi had moved to drier ground before the night’s end. She immediately packed up her tent once she awoke. San was close by, though she had not slept. Forgoing a tent, she had climbed up a tree and sat with her legs crossed and her head tilted down. Her eyes were fixated on the dirt. They hadn’t moved and she rarely blinked. Eboshi decided to wait a while before calling San down. The two had already lost enough time due to the storm, and though both were distraught that Ashitaka was no longer with them, they had to begin moving again.

After another half-hour of waiting, San hadn’t moved an inch. Hundreds of scenarios were running through her head, each one a different way she could have acted to save Ashitaka. Despite her imaginations, reality came back to tell her that there was no way she could have overpowered the current. For a brief moment, she wished that she had followed Lady Eboshi’s advice. Her savage side arose when this idea entered her mind. For the first time in hours, her face changed from blank to enraged. Lady Eboshi took a step away as she watched San’s eyes narrow and turn towards her. Both of her hands were trembling as one inched towards her knife. Just as her fingertips brushed against the handle of the dagger, San stopped moving. A sigh escaped her lungs as she jumped down from the tree. Water splashed up as her feet crashed into the mud, getting caught in her hair. 

“Are you ready to go, then?” Lady Eboshi asked. San was silent for several seconds before she began to reach for her knife once again. Eboshi’s hand had been resting on her katana’s pommel, ready to defend herself if San tried to attack her. Both women were still as the dark clouds rolled overhead. While Lady Eboshi remained calm, her breathing steady and stature well composed, San was shaking while her heart beat raced. She wished she had continued on her own so she could have been away from that woman. After another minute of the stand-off, San once again let her hand slide away from her dagger.

“Ashitaka wouldn’t want me to do this,” She muttered. Her chest heaved as she took another deep breath, calming herself so she could try to work with Eboshi. When this was all over, she would return to the forest and never have to deal with her again. “How much longer is this going to take?”

“Not much longer if we keep moving. The river is far from settling any time soon. If you’re so adamant on crossing it, try to find a way across. I’ll follow if you can reach the other side.”

San left without another word, following the flow of the river. As she trudged through the ankle-high water, her ears perked up as the sound of another’s footsteps following close behind. She turned to see Yakul tailing behind her with his head slightly bowed. A smile appeared on her face for the first time in over a day, though it was one masking sorrow. No matter how much blame she placed on Eboshi for everything leading up to her outburst, it was her own fault for throwing Ashitaka into the river. 

“I’m sorry for what I did, Yakul,” San lamented as she brushed his muzzle, “I didn’t mean to...” The words couldn’t escape San’s throat. She didn’t want to say that she killed Ashitaka. “You should probably go back home. There isn’t any reason for you to go on with that woman and I.”

She bowed her head and continued to follow the flow of the river. Yakul remained close behind, his hooves splashing through the mud and water. San couldn’t imagine why he would still he following her. He and Ashitaka were close friends and one of them was gone because of her actions. 

“Why are you still following me?” San asked in a curious tone while she continued to travel alongside the current. She had expected Yakul to turn and leave. If someone had done something so horrible to one of San’s brothers, she would have killed them on the spot. Once more, she turned to face Yakul. Tears began to well up in her eyes. When she realized that she pushed Ashitaka into the river, her mind shut down for several hours. Throughout the night, she had been fighting to maintain her composure so Lady Eboshi would not see her. With only Yakul in the area, there was no point. Her feet began to drag until she came to a full stop. The tears which she had been holding back began to pour down her face. At the same time, she dropped to her knees and began to sob. Muddy water immersed San up to her hips. 

Yakul trotted up to San and brushed his nose against her hair. She looked up to him with glossy eyes, amazed to see that he was so forgiving. He was not an ordinary beast, proving himself to be far smarter than most of the other animals in the forest. San wondered if he had meditated overnight. 

“Have you really forgiven me?” She asked in disbelief. Yakul grunted and bowed his head in response, his way of saying “yes” to her. One ability San had learned in the forest was how to understand animals that couldn’t speak. She had spoken with Yakul before. When they first met, he told her about the village he and Ashitaka came from and why they had left. Between sobs, San promised, “I’m sorry, Yakul. So very sorry. I’ll make sure that this wasn’t in vain.”

It took a great deal of effort to get herself on to her feet, as if she was lifting a heavy deadweight. The fire which had been burning in her since they started this journey had been reduced to embers. Tears were still rolling down her cheeks. Red specks clung to her face, a remnant of the war paint which had adorned her face until a day ago. Yakul walked over to her side and sat down, a gesture telling her that she could ride on his back. San gratefully accepted.

Only half an hour later, San found what she had been looking for. Several large, jagged rocks were protruding from the river’s surface. Little more than the first few inches were exposed, but they were wide enough for Yakul to hop across. Mixed feelings clashed within San. On one hand, she not only discovered a way to cross the current, but she had proved Lady Eboshi wrong. However, the fact that the way across the river was so close by made her wish that she had pressed on. Had she continued to search the night before, she would have never gotten into a spat with Lady Eboshi. Ashitaka wouldn’t have tried to stop her had she not been so irate. He could still have been with her. 

Lady Eboshi waited patiently for San’s return, standing with her back against a damp tree trunk. The night before, she had silently mourned Ashitaka’s death. No tears were shed but sorrow had stung her heart. She couldn’t imagine what San had been feeling when she realized what had happened.

“Eboshi!” A voice called from across the river. Lady Eboshi turned her head to see San pacing back and forth on the other side of the water. “I told you there was a way!”

Lady Eboshi avoided getting into an argument with San. She was still unsure of how the Wolf Girl was feeling. Without Ashitaka to defuse a possible situation, it remained within her best interests to abstain from provoking San. “Very well. Where do I go to cross?”

“Yakul is headed your way. He can lead you there.”

Eboshi nodded and gathered their belongings. Once Yakul arrived, she mounted her horse and followed the elk to the rocks San had used to cross. Although Yakul could hop across them, Lady Eboshi’s horse was nowhere near as strong and nimble. She knew that enough time had been lost already. In a moment she feared she would later regret, Eboshi dismounted her horse and removed its saddle and reins. The saddlebags it had been carrying were tied next to those dangling at Yakul’s side. One minute after it had been freed of its burdens, the horse wandered away.

Yakul’s footsteps were heard by San several minutes before he arrived. In the time between his departure to pick up Lady Eboshi and his return, San had been listening for anything in the surrounding environment. Other than the river, all seemed quiet. Even the birds which sang during the morning had kept silent since the storm. No human villages were in the nearby area. She and Eboshi would be alone for a long while. 

“Are you ready?” Lady Eboshi asked once she arrived. She hopped off of Yakul. “We can wait for a few more minutes if you wish.”

“No,” San replied, “There is no sense in waiting any further. We’ve lost too much time as it is.” 

In a flash, San drew her knife and lunged towards Lady Eboshi. She was too slow to reach for her katana and soon found a the tip of San’s knife dangerously close to her throat. San’s eyes were now searing with hatred and loathing, all of which was directed towards Lady Eboshi. One of San’s arms restrained Lady Eboshi’s, making it impossible for her to defend herself. Yakul’s eyes went wide. He could do little to calm San.

“It is your word which started this cursed journey,” San growled, “Because of it, Ashitaka is gone.”

San pressed the tip of her dagger into Lady Eboshi’s neck. No blood was drawn, though the slightest bit of movement from San would easily puncture the skin. Eboshi remained still, glaring down at San with her teeth bared and eyes narrowed. 

“If this entire journey turns out to be pointless and my brothers pass on, you’ll be soon to follow them.” San drew the knife away from Eboshi and released her vice grip. Without another word, she hopped onto Yakul’s back. Lady Eboshi brushed off her robes. She counted herself lucky that San hadn’t done anything worse, though now she wasn’t sure if she could trust her. For the moment, she was still going to help San as much as possible. It wasn’t going to be any easier to convince San that she was human, but Eboshi was still confident she could find a way. 

“I’m sorry about everything that has happened San,” Lady Eboshi said, “You are right, though: it is time for us to carry on. Let us head north.”

Several dozens of miles away, a small troop of samurai had landed on the coast. They had been sent by the emperor to find a temple in the south. The emperor, in yet another effort to achieve immortality, believed that inside was something that could finally give him eternal life. What is was remained unknown to him. A scroll with ancient text? Perhaps a special potion brewed by the gods? He had tried many times to attain life everlasting, going so far as to order the murder of a god of life and death. 

The captain of the samurai was the last to exit the ship which had transported them. He stood six feet tall with wide shoulders and large arms. Heavy armor protected him from head to toe; only his eyes remained exposed. In addition to a seven foot long yumi bow, tempered steel katana, and sharpened wakizashi, he carried a sword which dwarfed those carried by the other warriors. It was a sword called the nodachi, a weapon rarely used due to its cost and weight. However, the captain was more than capable of swinging the nodachi with ease. Its blade alone was five feet long.

With the ship unloaded, the samurai immediately headed south. They had no map, only a monk to guide their way. As they got closer to the temple, they would have to ask local villagers if they knew of its location. The site of the temple had been lost long ago. Not even the most brilliant of scholars could pin-point its location. Only a few monks around Japan had even heard of it, fewer had a vague idea of where to go. Since the last monk the emperor had worked with was missing, this man would have to do. He led the samurai through a field of tall grass, remaining close to the band of warriors.


	13. Communication Breakdown

The black clouds in the sky passed on as the days rolled by. Sunlight shone on the top of the forest canopy, casting patchy shadows on the ground below. Every beast and animal which had gone into hiding during the storm now scampered around as if it had never happened. 

San and Lady Eboshi had spent the past few days traveling in silence. When it had been the two and Ashitaka traveling together, Eboshi would ride close behind them and give directions verbally. WIth only she and San, who was riding alone on Yakul’s saddle, Lady Eboshi took the lead. Yakul followed as San remained still on his back. Her eyes remained focused on the horizon, gazing at the distant mountains. It would only be one more day before she and Eboshi reached them. After that was done, she would go home, cure her brothers, properly mourn her loss, and continue living her life as well as she could.

“How are you doing, San?” Lady Eboshi suddenly asked, “You’ve been quiet for a long time.”

San did not utter a single word. Her eyes remained fixated on the mountains. It was not that she didn’t hear Eboshi, she simply had no desire to speak to her. She never even wanted to travel with her. The only reason Lady Eboshi was there was because Ashitaka pressured San into allowing her to go. 

“Are you going to answer me at all?”

Once more, San gave no answer. Lady Eboshi had done a tremendous job of masking her frustration. She was sure that if San had been feeling the same amount of irritation, the Wolf Girl would be ranting and shouting. If San was not going to be cooperative, neither would she. Eboshi moved to the side of the road and sat below a tree, pulling her cloak over her head as if she was about to go to sleep. The last time she put her foot down, San had an outburst like an immature child.

“What are you doing?” San asked, speaking for the first time in days. She swung one leg onto the ground as she dismounted Yakul. 

“Obviously, you have no interest in traveling with me any longer and the feeling is mutual.” Lady Eboshi replied as her eyes met San’s and her smile quickly vanished. Her crimson lips contorted into a scowl as she continued. “I have done nothing but try to help you restore your brothers’ health and how do you repay me? You threaten my life and point a dagger at my throat. Why is it you do that? It’s because you blame me for your mistakes, because you think that my caution, not your recklessness, is why Ashitaka is no longer with us. Do not think that I’ve made no sacrifices for you. I’m now without a horse, my mind is fraught with worry over Irontown and its people, and my body is exhausted from a level of travel it hasn’t experienced in years. Above all else, I saved your life after you entered a battle which you foolishly barged into. What sort of thanks do you give me? A silent, begrudging nod. The very next day, I gave you my cloak as rain began to pour and the air began to chill. Who was it that thanked me? Why, it was Ashitaka! Not you! I set off on this journey with you so that we may finally end the hostility between us. You only seek to strengthen it with your pigheadedness. What I see as an attempt to mend the wounds we’ve caused each other, you see as an attempt to further the damage between us. This was a futile act on my part. If you are going to act the same way a stubborn human child would, then continue to do so. Go and find the temple yourself. All you have to do is cross the mountains and continue heading north. I’m going to rest for a short while. Then, I’m going back home to Irontown.” Having said all she wanted to say, Lady Eboshi tilted her head down and closed her eyes, appearing to fall asleep. 

For several seconds, which felt more like minutes, San stood silent, arms hanging at her side and eyes wide open. No words came to her mind to counter Lady Eboshi’s tirade. At first, she thought of simply going on with Yakul and continuing to the north, hopefully finding the temple. But something kept her from turning around and leaving Eboshi behind. A heavy, aching feeling in her chest anchored her where she stood. It wasn’t something new to her, but she still rarely felt such guilt. 

“I’m sorry.” San muttered.

“Excuse me?” Lady Eboshi said.

San sighed, trying her best not to appear frustrated. “I said I’m sorry.” 

A slight smile appeared on Lady Eboshi’s face, though she did her best to hide it from San. She wasn’t sure if her outburst would have gotten through. “I never thought I’d hear you say those words.”

San shook her head as she managed to keep herself from going off on Eboshi. Very little had gone their way and she didn’t want to make things even worse. She hopped back onto Yakul and looked to the north. The mountains were barely visible. Despite being so close to a lush forest of green, they appeared to be barren. The slopes were rocky and tan with the only vegetation being weeds growing from the cracks in the ground.  

“Do you still want to continue?” Lady Eboshi asked.

“I can’t turn back now,” San replied calmly as she continued to stare at the horizon, “I’ve 

 

sacrificed too much for all of this. One of us gave everything just so my brothers may be cured of whatever curse is upon them. Going back because I felt too weak would be an insult.” Her eyes broke away from the distant mountains and faced Lady Eboshi. A fire burned within them once more, not because of her disdain towards Eboshi, but because she again felt the determination which spurred her in the beginning. “If you don’t want to go on with me, then I won’t blame you. I know that I’ve caused some problems and that I’ve been ungrateful for what help you’ve given me; you’re not the first human whose support I’ve blindly ignored.”

Lady Eboshi bowed her head, astounded that San had come around. She still wanted to finish what they had started to prove to San that she was sincere. “I’m surprised that you’d apologize to me, after all that I’ve done. I hope that you can forgive me for the pain that I’ve caused you in the past.”

Conflicting feelings clashed within San’s heart once again. Before her was the same woman who murdered her mother and nearly destroyed her entire home. Now more than ever was the perfect time to reciprocate every death caused by Lady Eboshi and her drive for power. Ashitaka wasn’t present, Eboshi was tired, and she couldn’t match San’s speed while she was sitting against a tree. Revenge was the best form of justice San knew. The savageness which she adhered to for so many years was telling her to do unto Eboshi what she did to her mother. 

But something was holding her back from even moving her hand towards her dagger. Something was countering the vicious instinct which she had followed since birth. The rage which she had constantly felt towards Lady Eboshi was gone. Her words had burrowed into San’s skull and wouldn’t stop echoing in her mind. A feeling of tranquility, as if a burdening weight had finally been freed from her body, washed over her body like a cool ocean wave as a faint smile appeared on her face.

San extended a hand to Lady Eboshi to help her to her feet. No malicious intent hid within her heart, only the wish to finish this journey with no more loss of life. Lady Eboshi, pleasantly surprised, took San’s hand. When she got to her feet, she smiled down at San, not only for her goodwill, but because it seemed that the two’s feud was now over and done with. The two still had a long way to go before they reached the temple, but she was now entirely confident that they would make it. Although they were almost out of food, they were optimistic. Both women were still mournful that Ashitaka wasn’t with them; he would have been overjoyed to have seen them let go of the burdens from their pasts. Just as they were about to continue towards the mountains, San asked Lady Eboshi if she wanted to ride with her on Yakul. Eboshi gladly accepted; her legs had been hurting for several days now.

The two women managed to reach the base of the mountains late in the night, earlier than either had expected. They wouldn’t begin their journey through the barren pass until the following morning. In the meantime, they gathered what food and water they could while Yakul got his fill of grass. Several empty bags on his saddle which normally held his grain and feed were filled with grass and wild berries. Behind the peaks of the tallest mountains, the moon radiated a bright pale light. Lady Eboshi recalled the last time she had been to these mountains. She and the group of men and women she had been traveling with almost ran out of food before they found the end of the pass. Back then, they were far more well supplied than she, San, and Yakul were at the moment. Despite the somewhat bleak odds before them, she remained optimistic.

Eboshi and San were mostly quiet throughout the night, aside from San asking if there were any dangers present in the mountains. Lady Eboshi couldn’t recall any from her previous visit. She doubted things were different now; the mountain pass was a road traveled by very few people. It would be a horrible area for thugs to dwell if they were looking for a wanderer to rob, though if they had the skill and survival know-how, some might have begun to hide behind the stones of the mountain. There was not much wildlife as Lady Eboshi remembered. Several men and women who lived in a town several miles north of the mountains mentioned goats living near the peaks, but she knew of no other animals which called the area home.

The two retreated to their separate tents after they had finished their dinner. Red and orange flames from their fire continued to dance throughout the night and attract bugs. Lady Eboshi left her clothes out near the fire so they could properly dry; they had been damp for the past few days and she feared the possibility of catching an illness. San did the same, keeping only her crystal necklace on her body. As she lay down in her tent, her fingers danced around and twirled the cerulean stone, making it spin on the red rope. Her heart was still heavy and tears still welled in her eyes. 

Unable to sleep, San poked her head outside the tent. Smoke from the fire made it hard for her to smell anything in the area. Her eyes moved towards the mountains; she had wanted to explore them for a short while earlier in the day but never had the chance before nightfall. The moon and stars gave her enough light to see the rocky slopes. Nothing moved anywhere on the mountains. She listened carefully to hear anything that might have been moving further in the hills, but it was difficult with the crackling and popping of the fire.

As San’s eyes scanned the slopes, she caught sight of something peeking from behind the corner of the pass. The figure looked like a woman. Whoever it was quickly turned and ran off, vanishing behind the mountains.

“Hey!” San called out to no response. She waited for half a minute, shivering as the breeze brushed against her bare skin. “Hello?”

“San? Who’s there?” Lady Eboshi asked as she peeked outside of her tent. 

“I thought I saw somebody in the mountains.”

Lady Eboshi couldn’t see anything beyond the start of the pass; San’s eyes were far more adapted to seeing in the dark. “We should stay here in the camp. Just have your knife close by.”

San nodded and Eboshi returned to her bed. Before she fell asleep, she pulled her katana’s blade an inch out of its scabbard, making it easier for her to remove it if necessary. Eventually, San got tired of waiting and went back to her tent. Her dagger sat in the corner of the tent. She again had difficulty falling asleep, wondering who she may have seen. It was possible that her eyes were playing tricks on her. Nevertheless, it was the last thing she was thinking of before her eyes finally shut for the night.

 


	14. Over the Mountain

Jagged shadows cast by the mountains darkened the forest floor. San was the first to awaken and crawled out of her tent, redressing in her now dry clothes. Her joints cracked and popped as she stretched out her arms, legs, back, and neck. Yakul trotted up to her and brushed her cheek with his nuzzle. For a brief moment, the distractions of the day vanished and San felt some peace of mind. She glanced towards the mountain pass. Daunting as the path seemed, she was ready to face whatever dangers laid ahead. Lady Eboshi woke up several minutes later, rubbing her eyes as the sun forced them to squint. The two women greeted each other good morning. Both were still unaccustomed to the other’s civility, particularly Lady Eboshi, but that did not stop them from smiling at one another. 

“I see that whoever you saw last night didn’t decide to visit.” Lady Eboshi said as she sat to eat breakfast.

“I guess not.” San remarked as she glanced at the looming peaks. Although she was sure that she had seen someone further up in the mountain pass, she knew that it was possible that she had something else or even nothing at all. There had been plenty of times before when she had been startled by a squirrel that rustled a bush, tiny twigs which dropped from the trees overhead, and once thought a snake had been crawling up her arm only to discover Ashitaka’s hand. It didn’t bother her either way. The two had a small, short breakfast, conserving their food for their trek through the desolate mountains. 

San and Eboshi made one last check of their supplies before heading out. They had enough food to last no more than five days between the two of them. According to Lady Eboshi, it would only take them three to get through the mountains. Yakul’s bags of food were filled with more than enough food to help him get through the pass. Lady Eboshi mentioned that there were small streams of water that they could use to refill the clay jugs they had brought. Lastly, the two checked their weapons. Both women had their respective blades, each with a fine sharpened edge which glinted in the sunlight. Ashitaka’s bow and arrows were still hanging alongside Yakul’s saddlebags, but neither woman could properly use it; San had fired it twice out of curiosity and it was impossible for Eboshi to even imagine holding it, much less shooting a target. Once both were sure that no more preparations could be made, they finally hopped onto Yakul’s back and headed up the mountain pass. 

Lady Eboshi could almost envision herself when she last made the journey through these mountains. The only thing about them which escaped her was their name. She was riding a dark brown horse, running her fingers through the beast’s black mane. At her side would have been one of the women she tasked with acting as a bodyguard; she would have been atop a small brown horse with most of her face hidden. To her left would have been a younger Gonza, a time when he was less brash, more naive, and just as loyal. Others would have followed. Most were mercenaries hired by Eboshi for protection. Several other women, those who had been brought from brothels to instead work in the still-growing Irontown, would have been close behind. 

Time had little effect on the mountains. Their slopes remained barren and brown. Higher up in the peaks, the stones gradually shifted towards a dark gray color. Signs of plant life could have been found there, but neither woman could tell from where they were. Even if they could see what grew above them, they would not have tried to scale further up the mountains, costing themselves time and possibly creating a dire situation should one of them slip. The only sound in the pass was the soft whisper of the wind. On occasion, Lady Eboshi would break the silence by giving directions to Yakul. Her voice echoed in the distance.

As time passed and the group made progress, the sky evolved from pale blue to light gray. San could tell that they weren’t storm clouds and that they would soon pass. They had little effect on Yakul. He too knew that they didn’t serve as the harbingers of another storm. The only thing they caused was the area to become a little darker. Lady Eboshi glanced upwards only for a moment before returning her focus to the path. She had wanted to tell the time, though the clouds made it difficult to do so. When she voiced her annoyance to San, she told her not to worry and that they would be gone in an hour or two.

To help try and create the illusion that time was passing faster than usual, San asked Lady Eboshi if she knew anything interesting about the mountains.

“Not much outside of superstitions from nearby villages, if you think those might be interesting.” Lady Eboshi replied, “They call these mountains cursed, yet I never encountered anything other than a goat.”

“What are some of these superstitions, then?” San inquired. Although Eboshi seemed to dismiss them, she had lived amongst spirits and deities her entire life. She wouldn’t be too surprised if some of these fears had a hint of basis.

“Talk of demons and evil spirits, mostly. Most of the stories involve a monster that disguises itself as a woman to take advantage of weary travelers. Their tales end with that woman either eating them or stealing their belongings.”

“And you don’t believe any of them?”

“Let’s just say that the people who told me these legends may not have been in an entirely reputable state of mind. I think one girl I spoke with mentioned a demon which rode the wind and attacked with spinning blades, something like that. They were rather interesting stories, I just don’t believe any of them.”

San’s focus returned to the ever-continuing path. Though she had only seen demons like Nago and Lord Okkoto, her mother had spoken of others which dwelled in different lands. She could recall a number which dwelled in the mountains. Although her forest home itself was situated on a mountain range, these monsters never appeared. Perhaps they only dwelled in barren areas like where she and Eboshi were venturing through. The idea faded into the back of her mind after a few minutes.

As Yakul was turning a corner, a familiar smell drifted by San’s nose. The scent was a vile, rotten smell that made San’s face scrunch and her body cringe. 

“What’s wrong, San?” Lady Eboshi asked, having noticed her change in composure.

“Something smells awful,” San replied, “Whatever it is, it isn’t too far away.”

“What is it?”

San sniffed the air, regretting the decision immediately. She spat to the side and pinched her nose. “It smells like a dead body.” Eboshi sat silent while Yakul paused in his stride for a brief moment. After a few seconds of silence, San added, “Whoever it was died recently.”

“How can you tell?”

“The smell is strongest when the body is still decomposing.”

It wouldn't be much longer before San and Lady Eboshi found the source of the stench. Yakul was passing through a narrow corridor when they came across a corpse sitting against the stone. San told Yakul to pause for a moment. She hopped off of his back and approached the body, one hand covering her nose as she got closer. The body belonged to a man and had shriveled to the point where his skin hugged his bones. His skin was becoming mottled and green. Flies buzzed and circled around him. A large empty sack was draped over his legs, the strings which closed it still tangled in his fingers. There were no visible wounds on his body. Despite the overpowering odor of the corpse, San moved closer to see if she could find any indication as to how he had died. Even with the mild decomposition, she could tell that this man was rather young at the time of his death. 

“No cuts, no bite marks; this human wasn’t murdered,” San remarked, “It’s possible he died of an illness or maybe starvation.”

“Perhaps he died of dehydration.” Lady Eboshi added, “It doesn’t look he has anything that could hold water. You would think that he would have brought enough supplies to get through these mountains... perhaps someone stole them.”

San turned away from the body to rejoin Eboshi and Yakul. “Like who? Someone who was traveling with him?”

“It could have been a friend who lost what he had and did what he could to survive. Maybe it was someone who was traveling on the same path and stole his supplies in the night. In any case, let’s hope that if somebody really did steal his belongings, they’re long gone.” San nodded in agreeance and hopped up onto Yakul. As he was continuing down the path, Lady Eboshi jokingly asked San, “You’re not going to try and run off with our supplies, are you?” The only response San gave was a slight pout while Eboshi grinned.

The group traveled for a few more hours before they decided that they would finally stop for the night. Just as San slid her leg off of Yakul, stumbling to regain her footing, she heard what she thought was clicking in the distance. As the sound got louder, it sounded more like slapping. Her eyes focused on the path ahead as she tried to pierce through the darkness and find the origin of the noise. It wasn’t long before she spotted a woman sprinting in she and Eboshi’s direction. Eboshi must have noticed the sound as well because she pulled her katana an inch out of its scabbard. San followed suit as her hand drifted to her dagger. Yakul took several steps back.

The woman skidded to a halt when her eyes fell upon Eboshi and San’s blades. She raised her hands. brushing some of her thick, dishevled black hair, and pleaded, “Please don’t hurt me!”

San and Eboshi glimpsed at each other and stayed their weapons. The woman breathed a sigh of relief and bowed. “What’s your name, miss?” Lady Eboshi asked.

“Akane,” The woman replied, “I was passing through these mountains until some demons attacked me.”

San heard Lady Eboshi swear under her breath. “Well, I guess those villagers were right after all. We’re not going to hurt you, Akane, you can put your hands down.”

Akane nodded and lowered her arms, breathing a sigh of relief. She brushed her hair back with one hand and said, “Thank you. I was afraid that the demons weren’t the only danger around here.”

“Where are these demons? We’re headed north and would rather not run into them.”

“I’m traveling north as well but I encountered them on my way. I’ve been running for a long time now; I can’t go on much longer.”

“Drink some of this.” Lady Eboshi said as she tossed her jug to Akane. She gladly accepted and guzzled down every drop of water. “Why don’t you stay with us for a while? We would have a better chance against any ‘demons’ if we stuck together.”

San couldn’t help but feel like bringing this woman was a bad idea. It wasn’t because she was afraid that their supplies would dwindle faster. She thought that maybe it was her lingering hatred for humankind. For the meantime, she ignored her biting instinct and remained silent. 

A wide smile appeared on Akane’s face as she thanked them a dozen times. “I just need to get out of the mountains; my home village is close by.”

Lady Eboshi nodded. She turned to San and whispered, “You don’t have much of a problem with this, do you?” San shook her head, suppressing her true feelings. Eboshi smiled and returned her focus to Akane. “We’re going to be making camp here. We have some food if you’re hungry.”

“Thank you,” Akane said, “That would be wonderful.”

  
  



	15. Don't Talk to Strangers

The night air was cold in the quiet mountain pass. San was laying on her side, her blanket beneath her to try and make the stony ground somewhat tolerable. Tiny goosebumps covered her skin. Suffering a small chill for a single night seemed preferable to spending the entirety of the next day with a sore body. She and Eboshi’s food and water were stored in her tent for the time being. Despite Lady Eboshi’s reassurance, San was still wary about Akane. It was a foolish move, she thought, for Eboshi to trust her so soon after meeting her. Perhaps it was simply her innate disdain of humans seeping back into her, but she wasn’t entirely sure. In any case, she kept her ears perked and her eyes peeled. 

In her own tent, Lady Eboshi had given a blanket to Akane to help keep her warm. Akane had been curious about Eboshi’s missing arm and asked her many questions about her past. Eboshi explained that her arm had been lost in a war, leaving out the details of Moro and the other Forest Gods. The two spoke at length. Although Akane did not have a great deal to talk about, she listened attentively to Eboshi. On the other side of the camp, San was beginning to grow tired of listening in on the two. Hours passed and the only sounds in the night were the chirping of crickets and Akane and Eboshi’s conversation. She passed out after a few more minutes. As she was drifting away to sleep, the last thing she heard was Lady Eboshi explaining how she trained with her katana. 

San was awoken by a something tickling her neck. Before she could react, something clamped down on her, locking her in a vice like a pair of anacondas. Her eyes shot open and her hands grabbed whatever was choking her. A pair of silk-like black arms were wrapped around her throat. She could feel her pulse as the grip tightened. Both blood and air failed to pass through the chokehold. Using as much strength as she could muster, San pulled the arms away from her neck. They continued to twist and turn around her, continuing their attempt to strangle her. 

“Eboshi!” She shouted as she wrestled with her attacker. The obsidian-colored limbs blocked her from seeing whoever was trying to grab her. Each time she tried to grab her knife, she could feel something wrap around her throat. Her hands yanked the appendage away from her neck. In a quick moment of thinking, she squirmed from underneath her adversary and inched her way towards her dagger. One painful stretch of her neck was what she needed for her jaws to latch onto her knife. San twisted her head to the side, driving the blade into an arm wrestling her to the ground. To her shock, no blood flowed. Instead, what appeared to be locks of hair fell to the ground. With one arm free, she spat the knife into her hand and began to swing at whatever was trying to pin her. 

“Get off of me!” San roared as she cut away the last bit of hair. Whoever or whatever was attacking her fled before she could get a good look at it. She bursted out of her tent, knife in hand and eyes wide and darting around the area. Yakul was staring into the distance. His eyes seemed fixated on whatever had attacked San. Though it was still in the infant hours of twilight, San could see the figure as it put distance between itself and the camp. “That must have been one of the demons Akane mentioned.” She said to herself as she brushed the strands of hair that clung to her clothing and skin. “Eboshi!”

No response came from Lady Eboshi’s tent. San hadn’t been quiet whatsoever and couldn’t believe that neither Eboshi nor Akane had awoken during the tumult. Yakul trotted up to her and brushed his head under her arm. A smile spread across her face, only to fade as she approached Lady Eboshi’s tent. Her moment of joy and relief didn’t fade because of anger; she feared that something had happened to the two women. When she opened the tent, she found no sign of them. Lady Eboshi’s katana was missing. What remained were the blankets they slept under. 

“Follow me.” San ordered Yakul as she began to chase after the demon, fearing that he may be attacked by another. Her knuckles began to turn white as her grip tightened around her knife. The scent of the demon was still strong enough for her to detect. Strands of hair clung to her clothes,  drifting away one by one as she sprinted towards her target. She could sense the smell grow stronger with every step. Rough stones digged into the bottom of her feet but she ignored the discomfort. Yakul kept up without any trouble. As the demon’s smell peaked, San spotted a cave. Without a second thought, she and Yakul hurried towards it.

With the light of the full moon, San was able to peer into the cave and see what had attacked her. Akane was sitting on her knees, facing away from San. On the other side of the cave lay Lady Eboshi. She was motionless but breathing, albeit it was shallow. Her katana was unsheathed. It was several feet away from her body. San took one step into the cave before a hiss, like steam escaping from a pipe, passed through Akane’s teeth.

“Not one step closer, little girl,” Akane spat, “Or you and your friend here won’t be leaving this cave.”

As much as she wanted to charge in and cut Akane’s head from her shoulders, San heeded the warning. “What are you doing?” She shouted, glaring at Akane with fury burning in her eyes. Akane’s hair began to rise, parting at the middle and revealing a second mouth on the back of her head. Her hair danced in the air like a field of tall grass during a breeze. The second mouth which Akane had been hiding had thick red lips which appeared dry and cracked. It formed a wicked smile, revealing a set of yellow dog-like teeth. 

“Why don’t you just leave and pretend this never happened?” Akane offered, “You have no idea how hard it is for me to find food in these mountains. I’d go down to one of the villages, but they’re so far away and most of them already know what I truly am so I couldn’t just walk on through.”

“You’re a demon, aren’t you?” San said with narrowing eyes.

“How very observant, little girl. Your kind would call me a  futakuchi-onna, a two-mouthed woman. I wasn’t always like this, you know. A witch placed a curse on me and I became a monster. She was one of my first victims. But that doesn’t matter now. You are being given an opportunity to leave without a single scratch on your body. Not many other demons would give you this chance.”

San knew that Akane - if that was even her real name - was trying to trick her. With a knife in hand, no amount of fancy waving was going to keep San from shredding Akane’s hair if she tried to use it to attack again. She knew that Akane wouldn’t be able to stop her if she got close enough. Although she was a demon, she wasn’t physically strong. “I’m not leaving until I kill you and get Eboshi out of here.”

Akane sighed from both mouths and shook her head. She dashed behind Lady Eboshi and wrapped her arms around the unconscious woman’s neck. “This is your last warning. If you don’t leave now, I’m killing this woman and coming for you next.”

San’s grip on her knife slightly loosened. She thought of throwing it at Akane, but if she missed then Akane could easily grab it and have the upper hand. It wasn’t well-balanced for throwing and she had only done so a few times before as practice and had little success. An idea crossed her mind, though she wasn’t sure if it was any better than chucking her knife at Akane. 

Akane grinned as she watched San walk away. When she was finally out of sight, Akane began to squeeze down on Eboshi’s throat. The red marks from when she strangled her earlier remained on her neck. She regretted not killing Eboshi before trying to capture San but at least now she rid of her. 

An arrow pierced through Akane’s second smiling mouth, breaking her teeth and shredding her throat. She didn’t echo a death rattle when the tail of the arrow got caught on her lips. Her body dropped like a bag of stones. The grip on Lady Eboshi’s neck was released, causing her to slump forward. San hurried in to catch her before her head could hit the ground. Ashitaka’s bow was slung over her arm, his quiver and arrows over the other. A sigh of relief escaped San’s lungs, thankful that she hadn’t missed. Both of her arms were shaking, partly due to drawing the bowstring and also because of the adrenaline flowing through her body. 

San emerged from the cave with Eboshi over her shoulders. She had to drop to her knees to set Eboshi down without causing any harm. Yakul trotted over as San went back into the cave to retrieve Eboshi’s katana. Before she tried to bring Eboshi back to camp, San listened to her chest. Fortunately, she could hear a heartbeat. Eboshi was still breathing, though her breaths were as weak as when San had found her. 

“Let’s get her back to the campsite.” San said to Yakul as she lifted Eboshi again. She put her onto the saddle and positioned herself behind her. Her arms interlocked around Eboshi’s waist as she told Yakul to go. A small part of her felt ashamed for helping Eboshi. Try as she might, there was no way she could make her old grudge vanish into nothing. At times, she wondered what her mother would think about her journeying with Eboshi. Perhaps she would have been fine with it, considering that it was to help Okami and Urufu, but San would never be sure.

Once they had returned, San carried Eboshi over to her tent. She set her down on the blankets and sat down next to her. Dawn was still an hour or two away and the adrenaline rush was wearing off. San decided to wait several more minutes, fearing another possible demon attack. There were no unfamiliar scents in the air and the only noise from outside was the chirping of the crickets; Yakul had already fallen back asleep. Even with the lingering wariness of another attack, it was easy for San to rest. 

Sunlight poured in through the open folds of the tent, falling over San’s eyes and waking her up. With a yawn and stretch of her arms, she was ready to continue moving forward. She found that Lady Eboshi wasn’t in the tent. Without much thinking, she scurried out of the tent. Eboshi was standing at a newly made campfire. Her fingers were outstretched, warming by the rising flames. San could see the red marks on her neck from the night before. Despite what had happened to her, Lady Eboshi still had a smile on her face.

“Good morning, San,” Lady Eboshi greeted, “I hope you had a nice rest.”

San was stunned silent. Had Eboshi forgotten about what happened last night? “Are you okay?” She asked.

“Yes, and I have you to thank for that.” Lady Eboshi stepped away from the fire to face San. She placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. San glanced down for a brief moment but managed to return her gaze. It felt wrong for her to brush off Eboshi’s gratefulness.

“Are you sure you’ll be fine?” San asked, not knowing what else to say.

“I am,” Eboshi replied as she released San’s shoulder, “Let’s get everything packed up so we can get out of these mountains.”

San nodded in response and helped desconstruct the tents, put out the fire, and tying their bags to Yakul. They got onto his back and Eboshi began to give directions. 

“Are there many caves in your forest?” Eboshi asked as Yakul trotted along the pass.

“I live in one.” San replied.

“Good, because we’re going to enter a rather large one, and in all honesty, I can’t recall the passage very well.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to my old notes for this chapter, this was around the time I fixed some dialogue and a scene from my second story (Jaws of the Wolf). Unsure if that's been done here, but it's definitely been done on the other site.


	16. Blind in the Dark

Burrowing into the mountains was a cave mouth more than forty feet in height. Ten men could walk alongside one another with no problem if they were to venture into the maw. It was daunting to Eboshi when she first laid her eyes upon it many years ago. Even now, despite having made it through unharmed, it sent a shiver down her spine. San was fascinated by the size of the cavern. The cave which she and her brothers lived paled in comparison. This one seemed to go on for miles. Her eyes lost sight of anything within the passage. Utter darkness lined the walls, spread over the floor, and hung from the ceiling. 

“How well can you see in the dark?” Lady Eboshi said to San while she studied the gaping maw.

“Not as well as my brothers but better than any other human.” San boasted, “Although I can’t see if there is no source of light at all. The stars and moon are enough to let me see where I’m going, but I would be bumbling around if I were, say, underground.”

“We may as well be underground once we’re inside this cave. The last time I traveled through this place, I was accompanied by several others who bore torches, and even then we had a difficult time finding our way.” Eboshi dismounted Yakul and approached the opening of the cavern. Her confident smile was gone now. A more stern look was on her face. San didn’t think she was scared; she seemed determined.

“You aren’t afraid of the dark are you?” San asked.

“Not of the dark itself,” Lady Eboshi replied, “But more of what may or may not dwell inside. I can thank Akane for that.” Eboshi tightened her jaw, disappointed in herself that she was allowing a one-time incident to cause her to tremble in terror. There was no point in thinking about stopping. She and San had come too far to turn away from this cave. San had at last settled her differences with Eboshi, but their reconciliation had come at a great cost and a close encounter with death. Leaving because of a childish fear would undo what little good had come so far in this journey. “You may want to lead Yakul by his reins. He won’t be able to see that well unless his eyesight is as good as your own.”

San took the first step into the cave. The air dropped from cool to icy as the light began to fade. Yakul trotted along, remaining close with San as she led him through the cavern. Lady Eboshi followed at a considerable distance, her pace slow and steps short. Her fingers tapped against the handle of her sword. Each time her nails clacked against the steel, San’s eyes glanced back to see what was making the noise. She thought nothing of it when she spotted Eboshi’s fingers knocking against the katana. 

The light of day had vanished soon after they entered the cave. Drops of water fell from the stalactites above, San’s vision began to fail her as they wandered further away from the opening. Without even the slightest bit of light, it was impossible for her to see. Eboshi had to rely on the sound of Yakul’s hooves to find her way through the cavern. She regretted not bringing a torch or a lantern. If only she had a chunk of flint, she could create a makeshift torch with some cloth and her sword. 

“How long is it going to take for us to get through this cave?” San asked. Her arms were outstretched in front of her as she tried to avoid bumping into something.

“I don’t know exactly how long it will take,” Eboshi replied, “But I do remember that the last time I entered this cave, it was morning. By the time I left, night had fallen.”

San stifled a sigh and put up with the darkness. She wrapped Yakul’s reins around her wrist and kept close to the wall, sliding along with her back against the stone. The stalagmites growing from the ground brushed against San’s legs. Each one caused rough scratches to appear on her skin. Every step was careful so that she wouldn’t step on any of the sharper rocks on the floor. Her cloth shoes would have done little for protection.

Neither woman knew how much time had passed as they continued to venture down the tunnel. They weren’t sure if there was a turn they were supposed to make or a pitfall awaiting them ahead. Lady Eboshi stopped tapping on the pommel of sword, though her eyes continued to scan the darkness in vain. Her fears had calmed after what felt like an hour in the cave. She wanted to move at a faster pace than they were now, but San was controlling their speed and continued at a steady march.

“Wait!” San blurted out as she froze in place.

“What’s wrong?” Lady Eboshi asked. She gripped the handle of her katana, ready to draw the blade in an instant. 

“There’s something in the air, some kind of smell,” San replied, “But I can’t tell what it is.”

“It isn’t another dead body, is it?”

“No, it’s very different. I’ve never smelled this scent before. Let’s see if we can find where it is.”

“Hold on one moment.” Lady Eboshi followed the direction of San’s voice with her arm outstretched before her. She stopped when her fingers brushed against Yakul’s thick fur. He made a sudden grunt but was calmed when Eboshi brushed his neck. Once she had a grip of Yakul’s saddle, she was ready to move on. “Alright, let’s go.”

San followed the scent, backpedalling numerous times when she could tell that the strength of the smell was weakening. The caverns began to narrow; at their tightest point, Yakul’s antlers were close to brushing against the walls. Eboshi’s scabbard clinked against the rough stone edges of the tunnel. She was concerned that San was going to get them lost. When she had last passed through the cave, the cave had widened rather than tightened. They were never as cramped as they were now.

The scent was starting to become familiar to San. It reminded her of a reptile, though it wasn’t the exact smell of a snake or a lizard. Something about it was different. She thought that it may have been a species she had never encountered before. No matter what kind of animal it was, it meant life, and that could lead to water or light. 

The group was led to what seemed to be a dead end. A pile of loose rocks blocked them from going on any further, stacked atop another and stuck into place. Lady Eboshi was about to ask why that had stopped, but a roar of frustration from San kept the words from coming out of her mouth. San grabbed one of the rocks and chucked it against the wall, causing it to shatter like glass. She continued to pick up and smash the stones in her path, swearing repeatedly as she did. Yakul kept his head low while Eboshi crouched onto one knee. Rocks of all sizes soared over their heads and exploded behind them. Before long, San wore out and collapse, holding her head in her hands. Eboshi was about to say something to comfort San, but before a single word could be uttered, she noticed a ray of light piercing through the rubble.

“San, look!” Eboshi said, “There’s something on the other side.”

Sweat slid down San’s right cheek as she turned to the thin stream of light. Her eyes shot open wide and she began to dig with renewed vigor. Grunts and the sound of breaking rocks echoed throughout the tunnel. Chunks of gray stone scattered onto the floor. Bit by bit, the narrow ray of light became a luminous beam. San began to struggle with a small boulder, straining her arms to move it out of her way. She managed to roll it away from the rest of the debris. The pile of rocks crumbled, revealing a bright chamber lit by golden lanterns. On the other side of the room sat a circular door with various drawings adorning the front. Lady Eboshi and San were stunned by the hidden cavern.

“Go see if there’s a way out from here,” Lady Eboshi said, “I want to see what’s on that door.”

San nodded and set off on her own, curious to see what was in this cavern. Amongst the rock formations within the chamber were several tiny statues. She knelt down to examine each one. Most of the statues were some sort of demon, including an oni holding a kanabo, One of the figurines was that of a dragon, coiled like a rattlesnake. It was hollow and had a hole at the end of its tail. An unlit stick of incense sat next to it. Yakul sniffed the burnt out incense, though he could smell nothing.

Lady Eboshi approached the round door as she examined the drawings on it. The most prominent drawing was that of a dragon which encircled the entire door. Amongst it were silhouettes of people with their hands raised towards the serpent. She noticed that there was a large hole in the center of the door, large enough to place her hand into. It was smooth, perfect for something spherical. 

“San?” Eboshi called out.

“Yes?” San replied as she looked for a tunnel of some sort that could lead them out of the chamber. 

“Have you found anything yet?”

“A few statuettes but nothing more. There doesn’t seem to be a way out on this side.”

“Keep looking around. Also, see if you can find something like an orb.”

“Why?”

“Come here, look at this.” Eboshi pointed to the hole in the door. “I want to see what’s behind here.”

The scent which had led San to the chamber was at its peak. She could tell that whatever it was came from behind the door. Her eyes followed the winding shape of the dragon, making her wonder if that’s what she was smelling. 

_ Impossible _ , She thought,  _ There are no more dragons in the world _ . Her mother had spoken of dragons before, how they were deities worshipped by humans. They had roamed the skies above, higher than any bird could soar. San didn’t even believe in their existence, even with her mother’s tales.  _ It must be something else behind this door _ . Despite her doubts, she searched for the orb that Eboshi desired. Now she was curious to see what could lay behind the door.

San ventured to the other side of the chamber. Several more statues were sitting atop the rocks in the room. One of them was particularly large. It had been hidden away from the other figurines, placed behind a small boulder. This one did not depict a demon; it was a smiling man with a round belly, his hands outstretched. In his hands sat a jade orb which shone in the light as San picked it up. As San ran her fingers over its surface, she heard what sounded like hissing come from somewhere close by. She rubbed the surface of the orb again. Once more, the faint hissing sounded off. This time, she could tell where it had come from. Her sense of hearing led her to the circular door.

“There’s something alive behind this door.” San told Eboshi as she handed her the orb, “Are you sure that it would be wise to try and open it?”

Eboshi took the orb and faced the door. She couldn’t smell whatever had led them to the chamber or hear what was concerning San. “What do you think I should do?”

San wanted to leave the door shut; whatever was sealed away must have been hidden for a reason. On the other hand, it may have been locked inside due to the fears of humans. She knew how they could be, terrified of that which they couldn’t understand. It was also her belief that imprisonment was a fate worse than death. 

“Maybe it would be better left shut.” San muttered, “We’re running low on time, anyway.”

“Then we should get going immediately.” Lady Eboshi said, “Besides, we wouldn’t be of much help to your brothers if we wound up dead.”

“We don’t know that the thing behind this door is hostile.”

“Perhaps, but it looks like there was a lot of work put into sealing it away.” Eboshi put the jade orb inside one of Yakul’s saddlebags. “Did you find a way out yet?”

“I haven’t checked this side yet.” San ventured back to the side of the chamber where she found the orb. The light from the torches allowed her to see as if it were daytime. She found another tunnel after a minute of searching. “This must be the way out.”

Lady Eboshi nodded and motioned Yakul to follow. Before leaving, she grabbed one of the lanterns hanging in the area. How they hadn’t gone out yet was beyond her but she didn’t care. At least now they wouldn’t stumble around like two blind fools.

San and Eboshi at last found their exit. Pale moonlight shone through the opening of the cave. Without hesitation, San bolted out of the tunnel, relieved to be free from such cramped conditions. Lady Eboshi smiled when she exited the cavern, now free from the darkness. As she passed through the mouth of the cave, the lantern in her hand went out like a candle in the wind. She paused for a moment and outstretched her arm so that it was the only part of her body in the cave. The lantern came alive with a bright flame.

“I guess this won’t be so useful to us anymore.” Lady Eboshi said, “Maybe someone else can utilize it in the future.” She set the lantern down at the cave’s entrance, wondering who would take it next. Maybe the next traveler who ventured through this cave would find that same room. It wouldn’t matter anyway; without the orb in Yakul’s saddlebag, that door may as well have been permanently sealed.


	17. Unwelcome Arrival

San forced herself to sit up as the sun stung her eyes. The fatigue of the journey was beginning to catch up with her. Her muscles were aching and blisters were appearing on her feet. She knew that it wouldn’t be over once they reached the temple; the travel back home wasn’t going to be any less problematic. As she got to her feet, she struggled to keep upright. It was a miracle in San’s mind that Lady Eboshi had managed to keep up with her. Perhaps Eboshi was far tougher than she thought.

Golden sunlight washed over San’s body as she wobbled out of her tent. A flare of pain burned her eyes, forcing her to shield them from the light. They refused to stay open completely, as if her eyelids were being pulled shut. Something had been caught in her eye that made it tear up, likely an eyelash or speck of dust. Lady Eboshi sounded like she was waking up. Until then, San went to Yakul to see if he needed anything. 

“It’s almost over.” She said to the elk, “We’ll go back home after this, my brothers will be healthy again, and...” San wanted to say that they could go back to the way things were before this hundred-mile journey began, but the events at the river several nights ago were still fresh in her mind. Although her brothers wouldn’t care as much, the memory haunted her every night. They would likely remain with her until death. It was a mistake she would eternally regret, but ultimately one she could never change. The thin silver lining was that it gave her more reason to push on: to ensure that Ashitaka’s death wasn’t in vain.

Lady Eboshi awoke a short while later and helped pack up the camp. If she was as tired as San, she was hiding it well. With one arm she could work just as fast as San and showed no signs of fatigue. San wasn’t sure why she was feeling so weak. There had been days where she and her brothers would run for miles on end with few breaks in between. Then again, they had more food to eat and a pool of water to relax in afterwards. 

“We’ll be at the temple before nightfall.” Lady Eboshi informed San as she packed away the last of their belongings, “There’s a village on the way there. Do you want to stop by to gather any last minute supplies? I need to ask them where exactly the temple is, anyway.”

“Yes.” San replied, “We’re almost out of food and it may take us a while to find whatever it is we’re looking for.”

Lady Eboshi nodded and mounted Yakul. San sat in front and held the reins. “Where exactly is this village?” She asked.

“We can find it once we reach the road.” Lady Eboshi said, “Just keep heading north and we’ll be there within a few hours.”

Yakul needed no further instruction from San. He trotted through the forest, keeping his eyes open for the same dirt road they had forsaken a number of days ago. It would be nice to have something to give them direction. As clear as Eboshi’s instructions were, Yakul would often second-guess himself on where he needed to go. When they came across the path, Eboshi told him to turn left and keep walking.

The forest gradually thinned out as they progressed down the road. Stumps of cut down trees began to appear. San could smell dozens of humans in the distance. This would be the only human settlement other than Irontown that San had visited. From what she could tell, it was very different from Irontown. She couldn’t smell as many people and there didn’t seem to be many animals. Irontown during the day was filled with the sounds of the townsfolk chatting with each other; she could hear them from the forest if they were loud enough. San could see three small houses but hear no talking. Ashitaka had talked to San about a number of villages he passed by on his way to see the Forest Spirit. From what he told her, Irontown seemed to be an oddity compared to the rest of Japan’s settlements. Perhaps the other town and villages were less lively in general.

They rode to the edge of the village and San could tell that this village was nothing like Irontown. She didn’t have a great deal of time to examine the last village she, Eboshi, and Ashitaka visited; her mind was elsewhere for most of that time. Only a few people were out in the street, mostly men, and they appeared to be in a hurry. None of the stores were open and the shutters on windows were sealed. 

“Are all human villages like this?” San asked. As she spoke, several of the men in the street stared at her. She noticed that their eyes were drawn to her weapons. Seven men and two women were in the streets when they first arrived. Moments after they were noticed, three men were left as the others left with haste. 

“Something must be wrong.” Lady Eboshi replied, “Wait here; I’ll go ask for directions and see what’s going on.”

San nodded and hopped off of Yakul, stretching her legs to regain some of their feeling. The hours long journey left her legs numb and her hips feeling stiff. One of the three men caught her eye. A glint of metal flashed from under the sleeve of his tunic. Lady Eboshi appeared to have noticed as well. Her hand was resting on the pommel of her katana, just as it had throughout their trek through the cave and every other time she felt threatened. Just in case anything went awry, San stretched one leg forward, facing the three men so that she would be ready to sprint at them. Sitting an inch away from her right hand was her dagger.

“Excuse me, gentlemen,” Lady Eboshi greeted as she approached the three men, “I was wondering if you could give me some directions.”

The three men shifted their eyes to one another. They appeared to be little more than ordinary people, peasants under the rule of the samurai and daimyo. One man shielded his face from the sun with a wide brimmed hat. To his right was a man with a pipe in hand, the scent of tobacco wafting from the end. Leaning against the wall of the store was the third man, whose grin revealed several missing teeth. 

The man with the pipe spoke first and asked, “Were you supposed to be arriving with those others earlier?”

“Didn’t think they’d waste the resources to bring along one of them.” The man with missing teeth whispered. Lady Eboshi heard but said nothing.

“I don’t know what others you’re talking about.” Lady Eboshi said, “The only other person I’m traveling with is my companion over there.” Lady Eboshi’s eyes moved towards San.

“Standards must be low in Kyoto these days.” The man with missing teeth snickered.  

“I’m in a bit of a hurry, so let’s make this quick. My friend and I are searching for a temple somewhere in the area. It’s a large, ancient temple that probably predates this village. Do you know of any in the area?”

The man with the wide brimmed hat raised his head and replied, “Yes, there’s one a good distance to the west.”

“Thank you.” Lady Eboshi bowed. “I’ll be on my way.”

“I thought you said that you weren’t with those samurai?” The man with missing teeth said.

“What samurai?” Lady Eboshi questioned as she came to a sudden halt.

“Must be looters.” The man with the hat muttered.

“A large group of samurai came by a couple of hours ago asking about the same thing.” The man with the pipe said, “Not sure why and we didn’t bother asking. It’s better to simply ask their questions and let them be on their way.”

“Thank you again.” Lady Eboshi said without facing the three men. She returned to San, her smile gone and replaced with a less-confident stare. San overheard the conversation and understood Eboshi’s concern. When they last faced a group of samurai, one hundred other warriors were fighting at their side. Armed with only three weapons, she couldn’t imagine fighting another large band of fighters. 

“What should we do?” San asked as Eboshi slung a leg onto Yakul’s saddle.

“If you still want to go on, we’re going to have to tread lightly in the temple.” Eboshi replied, “Neither of us would do very well against a samurai on our own; the only reason I was able to strike down a few was because they were distracted. I won’t be of much use to you. I’d make too much noise while you can be as silent as a cat. The best thing for you to do would to go in alone.”

San weighed her options in silence as Eboshi directed Yakul. The idea of sulking around a temple full of armed warriors covered in steel wasn’t a pleasant idea. She was used to keeping quiet when hunting down prey and infiltrating Irontown. Yet she was familiar with those areas, having memorized them after several years. Keeping out of sight would be another issue. In the forest, she could stand on the sturdy branches of the trees with no problem, remaining invisible to those below. If the temple was as old as Eboshi mentioned, leaping onto one of the creaking beams could cause her to plummet to the floor. Tip-toeing on the floorboards would make too much noise, even with her talent in stalking enemies.

“I’ll do it on my own.” San announced, “Just wait with Yakul somewhere that the samurai can’t see you. I’m not sure how long it will take me to get... what is it exactly I’m searching for?”

“I would have told you by now if I knew the specific object you’re looking for. Jigo said 

it may have been a jug of water or some other drink. According to him, it will have the symbols of the Imperial Regalia surrounding it.”

“The what?”

“They’re objects which represent the virtues that the daimyo and emperor are expected to

follow. Traditionally, they’re a sword, mirror, and shield. However, they can also be represented with the sun, moon, and stars, so search for those.”

San nodded and wrapped Yakul’s reins around her right wrist. Her heartbeat began to climb as they continued heading west. Slowing her breath calmed her nerves and kept her fingers from twitching. Fear was not the main cause of her body’s trembling; it was excitement. Several long weeks which felt longer than they were would soon culminate in the form of her brothers’ cure. Nothing would stop her from leaving that temple alive with what she needed.

A pink gradient was painted upon the darkening blue sky as dusk approached. Yakul had traveled off the path and through another forest. He traveled at a steep incline, making him believe that they were traveling up a mountain. Black shadows fell over he, San, and Eboshi as the fading sun darkened the trees. San and Eboshi could hear distant shouting but the words were unintelligible. Not even San’s sharp hearing could make out what he was saying.  Both guessed that it was one of the warriors’ captains, giving last minute orders or demanding they make camp. 

“It sounds like they’re not at the temple yet,” Lady Eboshi noted, “If we hurry, you’ll have a good advantage.”

San nodded and Yakul hurried up the slope. As they reached the top of the hill, the sun descended beyond the horizon. Despite the darkness, she could make out the temple. Sitting in a deep valley was the ancient structure. Statues of demons and spirits lined the ruined path to the front door. The main building of the temple was four stories high. Two other structures sat close by. A red gate stood guard along the path. Red paint on the gate and the walls faded from a once bright cherry color to a dull crimson. Several chips in the paint revealed the tan colored wood from which the structures were built. From what she could see, hear, and smell, there were no other people in the area.

“Are you ready, San?” Lady Eboshi asked. San nodded and gathered her spear and dagger. 

“I don’t know how long this will take me.” San muttered, “If I’m not back in three days, go back to Irontown with Yakul. He can tell my brothers what has happened.”

Both women dismounted the elk and peered down at the temple. San’s mind was clear, her body steady. Before she took a step down the slope, Lady Eboshi placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Good luck.” Lady Eboshi said as San turned to face her. She removed her hand from her shoulder and bowed. San smiled and bowed back. Before leaving, she brushed Yakul’s muzzle and promised to return. Silently, she swore to Ashitaka that she would succeed. With the moon and the stars as her guiding light, she marched down the hill and towards the ruined temple.


	18. Walk the Line

Silent breaths flowed through San’s nostrils as she crept towards the ancient temple. Staring at her were the lifeless statues of dragons which stood watch over the ruined structure. Forgoing the straight path towards the front door, San sulked behind the statue bases and dead tree trunks. Every now and then, her eyes moved to the hills. Even if nobody else was present, she did not want to attract any unwanted attention by mistake. Keeping away from the craggy stone path made her almost invisible to anyone looking from the hills above. She remained in the shadows until she stood before the door to the temple. Before she entered, she scanned the hilltops one last time. Not one other soul was nearby. Lady Eboshi and Yakul had withdrawn, likely hiding below the crest of the hill.

San first tried to nudge the door open. To her annoyance, it would not budge. The door was made of sturdy wood, carved from the trunk of a thick tree that had endured decades of stress from the weather. On the other side of the door was a heavy bar of iron that kept it shut. It had served as a means to keep raiders and thieves out of the temple, the only form of security for the monks who once called this place home. Now its only purpose was to make San’s blood boil further. Try as she might, the door remained steady. She glanced back at the hilltops; still no samurai. Shaking her head, she backed ten feet away from the door. Without a moment of hesitation, she charged forward and rammed her shoulder into the door. Upon the moment of impact, the door shook and clattered while San crumpled to the ground. Pain shot through her arm and she cursed under her breath. As she stood, she clutched her left shoulder and winced. A tingle spread throughout her arm before it went numb. 

With her initial plan a failure, San circled the temple for an alternate entrance. There were a few windows higher up on the building. Their shutters were closed and locked from the other side. San could not find a second door to the temple, not even an entrance on the back wall where she stopped. She peered up at the windows above; the closest one to her was fifteen feet in the air. Numerous holes from the temple’s disrepair and wooden beams which acted as support would act as footholds to help her climb. Upon her first attempt to scale the wall, her left arm failed her. It seemed to be impossible for San to move her arm. As she tried to force it, a blinding pain erupted in her shoulder and made her yelp. When she realized what had happened, she muttered curses to herself, sitting with her back against the rotting temple wall. Another tingle spread throughout her arm as the pain faded. Several minutes passed and the numbness returned. 

San got back to her feet and stared up at the windows. Fifteen feet wasn’t much for her to climb but now they seemed miles away. Without the use of her left arm, there wasn’t any way she could properly scale the wall. She needed to think of a way to improvise the climb. Standing close to the temple were several dead trees, two of which were close to the wall, though San was unsure of their integrity. Her left shoulder was dislocated; she didn’t want to break her leg by stepping on a weak branch and plummeting to the ground. It seemed to be the best option at the moment. The branches on the trees were grouped close together. Although it was a bit of a stretch, she was sure she could jump from one to another. Even if she couldn’t make the jump with her legs alone, her right arm was still useful and had the strength to pull her up if need be. 

The branch closest to the ground which San could feasibly stand upon was eight feet above. Even with her strength, San couldn’t jump that high. An idea crossed her mind as she examined the tree trunk. She backed away several feet and sprinted towards the tree. Before she could collide with the gray trunk, she jumped and established a brief footing on the trunk. Wasting no time, she bolted upwards and leapt towards the branch before her momentum could burn out. San grabbed onto the branch with her right arm, wrapping it around the tree limb like a snake. Her left arm dangled at its side. It was still numb and she could see that the shoulder was out of place. Recovery was not on her mind at the moment; she could worry about that some other time. Bark scratched into her skin as she shifted her right arm. With her teeth bared and her eyes squinting in pain, she forced herself up and straddled the wide branch. 

Now that San had managed to get onto the tree branch, she could reach the others which were close to the windows. She got to her feet and hopped from one branch to the other. On a weaker branch twelve feet above the ground, her foot broke through and she stumbled. In a moment of desperation, she leapt onto the next limb with less power than before. San lost her balance as she landed on the branch, causing her to legs to slip in different directions. Rough bark and inch-long splinters dug into her thighs as she caught herself on the branch. A groan of agony escaped her. Before moving on, she picked the broken bits of bark out from her skin. After a minute more of leaping between the branches, she reached one which stretched out close to the wall.

What stood between San and the ground twenty feet below was nothing but imagination. Although she was not terrified of heights, she moved as if she was approaching a savage predator. The gap between the tree branch and the wall was ten feet at the least. From where she planned to jump, the distance was closer to twelve. She had less than a meter of room to gain some momentum for the leap, but it was better than nothing. With one heel dug against the tree trunk, she sprinted towards the wall. When she reached the area she judged was the weakest point she could stand, she jumped. Below the foot she planted for the leap, the branch snapped. 

San heard the branch break but could do nothing to change the end result. She wasn’t close to the point in the wall which she aimed for. Instead, she fell twelve feet and crashed into the wall. Her body slammed on to the ground eight feet below, causing her to land on her side. For several minutes, she lay motionless. The air in her lungs had been knocked out by the fall. When she began to stir, pain erupted from her ribcage. As she breathed, the agony grew worse. With every breath, she could hear a harsh noise in her body. Tears flowed from her eyes and she stifled a scream. Frustration and rage were the main cause rather than the wracking pain. 

As San sat up, a flare of pain shot up in her right side. Her forearm pressed into the wall as she struggled to stand. She knew that she had done more than simply hurt herself on the fall. There was no way she could tell exactly how many ribs she just broke, though only one was enough to make even breathing an agonizing task. The windows above her seemed farther away than before. But despite the broken ribs and dislocated shoulder, she still wasn’t giving up. Standing before her was a barrier between her and what she needed to save her brothers, the artifact which Ashitaka gave his life to help find. Cracks and holes in this barrier were the key to surpassing it. Battered body or not, San was going to get through one way or another. Mental willpower was going to have to triumph over physical limitations.

San dug her nails into the crevices in the wall and stuck her feet into the footholds. She knew it was going to be a challenge before she tried the tree thanks to the injury in her arm. With a few broken ribs, was going to be a living nightmare. The climb was slow; San wanted to keep from breathing too much so that her ribs wouldn’t cause so much pain. If that meant conserving energy and making a sluggish ascent, then that was her course of action. Extending her arm to reach a higher hold caused her ribcage to burn. Her teeth gnashed and grinded with every step towards the windows. Although she couldn’t ignore the pain, she fought against it by anchoring her fingers into the wall. Every meter conquered required her to stop and rest for one minute. After her brief repose, she continued to climb. A smile tainted by sweat and tears lit up San’s face when she finally reached a window. Below the window was a gutter filled with dead leaves and cobwebs. Having no further need to scale the wall, San hopped onto the gutter, pressing her body against the wall for balance. To her dismay, the window was locked. However, this was not a barred door of dense wood which was several inches thick. Through the shutters of the window, she could make out the inner walls of the temple. Only one idea crossed her mind on how to open this window. Seeing as to how it was her only option aside from climbing further to find one unlocked, she sighed and braced herself for further punishment.

Shards of wood flew into the hall as San crashed through the shutters shoulder-first. Rather than risk a second injury, she broke through with her already-wounded left shoulder. It smacked against the wall, aggravating the dislocation further. San had been stifling screams of pain to keep her presence a secret, despite the torture she put herself through. The pain in her shoulder was what she imagined it felt like to be shot by a rifle. She let out a howl of misery like an injured wolf caught in bramble. Her shortened breathing made it difficult for her stamina to recover as fast as it normal. For her, the physical torment was worth it now that she was finally inside the temple. Tears flowed down her cheeks, partly out of joy, partly out of the violent pain. Before continuing on, she sat against the hallway to rest for a while. Surrounding her were the bits of the shutter she had broken. They made her smile grow out of satisfaction.

One hour passed before San struggled back to her feet. Although her body felt like it was going to break down in any moment, she was ready to continue her search. Moonlight poured in through the broken shutters and provided enough light for San to examine the hallway. To her left were two doors and one to her right which she almost crashed into. Dust floated in the air and clung to the walls and floor. With each step she took out of the hallway, San left a footprint on the wooden planks. She headed to her left, unsure of where it led, though she hoped it led to the main room. In her mind, she replayed everything Lady Eboshi told her about what she was searching for. A sword, a mirror, and a jewel would pinpoint her goal. If she couldn’t find those, the sun, moon, and stars would reveal her objective. Her hope was that she would only have to search through one room. The temple towered over any other human-made structure she’d ever laid eyes on. Inside the building were forty rooms. San thought of searching one of the rooms closer to her but decided to go through the largest one first.

San made her way down the stairs to the first floor. Each step she took caused her ribs to fire up. Her breathing was rough and throaty, occasionally breaking due to gasps of pain. She stumbled off of the last step and found herself in the entrance hall of the temple. The moment she set foot into the room, fifty paper lanterns came to life. Glowing light of gold poured over her body, making her skin radiate. Night became day in the temple. A spark of hope reenergized San’s vigor. Without any time to waste, she began to search the room. 

Decades of disuse left the hall desolate. The walls were pale yellow and the beams which supported it were read; San wondered whether the walls had been white once before and their color came from age. Whoever last occupied the temple took as much as they could bring. San wondered why the building had been abandoned. She spotted the heavy bar across the front door, a sure sign that the structure was well protected. At the same time, San realized that it meant the temple needed to be defended. Thugs had been around Irontown more than once; San could remember that Ashitaka had a brief fight with three. If the residents of the temple were forced to leave because of bandits, San couldn’t imagine there was not a battle of some sort. It was a grand building with only one entryway, one which was barred shut at that. Only one item of note was in the main hall: on a balcony overlooking the room sat a statue of a human-looking figure holding its arms in the air, forming a circle as its fingertips touched together. Being the only thing of interest, San examined it for any clues but found nothing. After spending hours more searching the rest of the room, San sat down and growled. Above her, the lanterns died and darkness fell over the temple. A piercing ray of moonlight shone through a crescent shaped hole high up on the wall.

San raised her head at the pale white light and sighed. Outside the temple walls, only a mile or two away, was a camp full of samurai who may be after what San needed. Morning would come in a few hours; she wasn’t sure if she could make a thorough search of the building by then. The least she could do was try, even if it meant straining herself further. She decided to go back up the balcony, as there were a pair of doors she hadn’t yet opened, and search there. When she reached the top, she noticed that the beam of moonlight was passing directly through the center of the statue’s arms. A small white crescent moon was painted by the light on the yellow wall. Something inside San’s mind clicked and she froze in her tracks. Eboshi told her that the sun, moon, and stars could help her find her goal. At the moment, she could see the moon, and she began to question if the literal stars, sun, and moon were what Eboshi was talking about; perhaps she didn’t even know. 

San tapped on the wall that the moon was shining upon. To her surprise, it sounded hollow. As she gazed at the piercing ray of light, she noticed as well the lanterns. Dozens of them, shining high above, like stars in the night sky. Before her was the statue of a human, its arms circular like the sun, in front of a yellow wall. Without much more thinking, San rammed into the wall, again with her ruined shoulder. A sharp hiss passed through her teeth as she dropped to one knee, though she was happy that her hypothesis had been correct. She was kneeling in a new room, only ten feet in length and width, with a small wooden box atop a pedestal. Beneath the battered body, heavy breaths, and sweat covered hair, a smile, wider than any in her recent memory, was spread across San’s face.

No locks were on the box, only an inscription that San couldn’t read; though she could speak the human tongue, text was little more than scribbles. The wooden lid clattered to the floor as San looked inside. Sitting within the teak container was a green cloth pouch the size of a large apple. Inside the bag, San found what seemed to be crushed tea leaves. She took a small pinch and let the herbs fall off her fingertip. More tears began to well in San’s eyes. Relief filled her heart, making her feel warm in the cold night air. San began laughing, the stress of this journey all pouring forth from her. For the first time in what felt like years, she was overjoyed. Her celebration was cut short by the sound of a crash against the main temple door. With not a moment to spare, she fled the area with the green pouch in hand. 

San reached the window she had broken through, staring down at the ground below. She clutched the bag in her teeth and began to make her way down the wall. Rather than wait to carefully reach the ground, she jumped while she was several feet above. Shouts from one man, likely the man leading the samurai, could be heard in the still night. One more smile appeared on her face, this time more mischievous than joyful, and she ran into the nearby forests. Her legs ached as she made her way up the hill, searching for Yakul and Lady Eboshi by their scent. Their smell led her to where she had left them. Lady Eboshi was at the crest of the hill, watching as the samurai below broke through the front door of the temple and rushed inside. Yakul was at her side. His ears twitched as San approached. He ran towards her, elated to see that she had escaped before the samurai could arrive. Eboshi turned to see what he was doing. A sigh left her as she saw San coming through the bushes and the trees, a smile on her face and something in her hand. The two women greeted each other with a bow. As San straightened her back, she winced in pain. At the same time, Lady Eboshi noticed that her left arm seemed out of place.

“Are you injured?” She asked.

“Yes, I am.” San replied through labored breaths. With her one working arm, she held up the green bag of tea leaves and grinned. “But I’d gladly break more of my bones if it means this doesn’t leave my possession.”

 


	19. Finding Out Where You've Been

San and Eboshi forsake sleep for the next several hours. They wanted to put as many miles between themselves and the samurai as possible. The pedestal was no longer hidden. A gaping hole in the walls would reveal that somebody had been there first, and neither woman wanted to stay in the area. Yakul’s tracks in the dirt vanished within the shadows of the leaves. He tried to make the ride less bumpy for San. Every tiny jolt in Yakul’s movement made San feel like cracks were forming in her ribs. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to stop to treat your wounds?” Lady Eboshi asked when she saw San’s face contort in pain, “We can find a doctor in a nearby village.”

“No, I can wait.” San grumbled, “I’ll help myself once my brothers are well.”

Lady Eboshi shook her head. San’s sense of pride never seemed to fade, even in the most dire situations. Her injuries would continue to aggravate; at best, they wouldn't recover. The shine in San’s eyes contrasted with her scowl and gritted teeth. Blotches of blood stained the white shirt, having leaked through her purple dress. Bits of wood remained in her hair. Eboshi couldn’t imagine what San did to herself to find the pouch of leaves. 

“At least allow me to bring you to an inn for some proper rest.” Lady Eboshi said, “There’s a town a few hours away, not the one we visited yesterday. It isn’t out of our way.”

San thought in silence for several seconds before nodding her head in response. As long as they remained on their path, she was fine with making a stop for one night. Her head hung low as she struggled to breathe. “Where do we need to go?”

Lady Eboshi began directing Yakul, having him head southwest. San paid little attention to what Eboshi was saying. A migraine was beginning to form in her head. It made a ringing sound in her ears that made San grind her teeth. She wondered if her face reflected the pain in her body as Yakul slowed down to make the ride comfortable. Twigs brushed past her face but she didn’t feel them. Birds chirped and rabbits scampered in the bushes but she couldn’t hear them. Fresh water from a river flowed freely, providing bushes of berries with life; San could smell neither.

Night transitioned to dawn as they reached the edge of the forest. Dark circles formed around both women's eyes. San couldn't think of a time she had been happy to see a human town. Despite their misgivings, humans knew how to stay comfortable. Few people appeared awake. It was still early in the morning and the sun was still rising, barely having turned the morning sky pink. A river flowed next to the town. Several fishermen were at the bank, placing newly caught fish into woven baskets. She could smell the pungent aroma coming off the fish. The scent  made her hungry, but she was fine with waiting until later.

Lady Eboshi dismounted Yakul and led him through the streets of the town. A few people who had awoken early in the day greeted both women. She asked them for directions to an inn, explaining San’s injuries and their weariness. San couldn’t pay attention to what Eboshi was saying. The pain in her ribs blinded her and the headache was becoming worse. Another ringing sound pierced through her skull. Her eyes screwed shut and she pressed her forehead against the saddle.

“San!” Lady Eboshi snapped, bringing San out of her stupor.

“Ah, what?” She groaned.

“There’s somewhere we can stay just down the street. Try to stay awake until we arrive.”

San groggily nodded. Lady Eboshi took the reins from San’s hands and led Yakul to the inn. It was a three-story high building with a high fence surrounding a courtyard in the back. A separate wall hid a bathing area with hot water. Steam arose from behind the wooden barrier. Horses neighed and chewed on hay in a stable next to the inn, awaiting their masters so they could continue their travel.

Eboshi rented a room for the two, She led Yakul to the stables and tied his reins to a pole. San made her own way up to the room, staggering up the stairs, dragging herself along the wall. Inside the room were two futons, each one large enough for one person. Her strength waned and she dropped to her knees. Sunlight flowed through the open window, blinding San’s eyes.. Exhaustion ravaged her body as she rolled beneath the blankets of one futon. A deep breath calmed her. The pain in her right side and the dislocated left shoulder forced San to sleep on her back; normally, she slept on one side.

“How are you feeling?” Lady Eboshi asked as she entered the room.

“Better.” San mumbled as her eyes closed. 

“Good. I’m going to go out and purchase some supplies for the trip back. Oh, and I’ll leave this with you.” Lady Eboshi took the green pouch San had retrieved and put it next to her bed. “I don’t want to lose this.”

“If you somehow lost it...” San muttered as she smelled the tea leaves. Eboshi was sure of what San would say, though she too would be more than upset if someone lost something that important to her. She smiled before leaving. 

Slumber wouldn’t come to San for another hour. The sun and blankets were warm, a relaxing feeling she hadn’t experienced since she lived with Ashitaka for some time. 

Ashitaka.

The name rang through her mind. He had been on her mind every day since the accident at the river. Her focus in the past few days had been on the temple. Now that she had retrieved what she wanted, her drive had slowed. Although they had known each other for a short time, her memories of Ashitaka were as clear as those of her mother and brothers. It was he that helped end the war between the humans and the forest. His generosity was what allowed her injuries to heal after thugs had attacked her. Tears flowed down her cheeks and a sob broke through her throat. She was thankful that Lady Eboshi wasn’t around to see her in this state. Long had she considered tears as a sign of weakness, yet they were calming, a release of pent up angst that she had contained until now. San dried the tears from her face before she fell asleep. The last thing she wanted was for Eboshi to come back and find out that she had been crying.

Twenty four hours passed through San’s slumber. Lady Eboshi had gone to sleep, awoke to explore the town, and fell asleep again before San got up the next morning. San became shocked to discover how long she had slept. On most nights, she slept for six hours at most. When she first woke up, she believed that a few hours had passed. The pain in her ribs and shoulder had faded, but not by much.

“Why don’t you stretch your legs before we leave?” Lady Eboshis suggested as she sat up from her sleep. “We can get going immediately after.”

San nodded and got to her feet, holding her ribs as she stood. She grabbed the green pouch and wrapped the strings around her wrist. Her legs were wobbly as she made her way down the steps and to the front door. The headache from yesterday had faded sometime in the night. With her energy restored and their supplies replenished, San was feeling optimistic. 

The streets rang loud with people going about their daily routines and speaking with one another. Restaurants were busy dealing with dozens of customers. Men and women visited clothing stores, admiring new styles of clothing that had become popular in larger cities. Yakul’s eyes followed the moving crowd. He received a greeting from San as she passed by stables. She wasn’t looking for anything in particular. Her curiosity piqued as she continued to explore the town. Unlike Irontown, the people here didn’t give her looks of distrust or hostility. Then again, she hadn’t fought against them for decades and they didn’t know of her origins. To these townspeople, she was just another human, unable to see the wolfish spirit which burned in her heart.

As San was wandering the streets, a worrying thought invaded her mind: what if the pouch around her wrist contained nothing more than ordinary tea leaves? Every clue Lady Eboshi gave her led to the bag, but she had no way of knowing if it was a genuine miracle worker. She wanted to test it somehow. Her first thought was that she could use it, but this was something which cured illnesses, not injuries. Maybe there was somebody in town who needed help.

Helping a stranger, a human at that; it wasn’t long ago that she would have spat at the idea. Her time with Ashitaka and Lady Eboshi during this journey had changed her perspective. She wasn’t sure what she would do. It didn’t seem natural to go around and ask people if they knew somebody ill. 

“How’s that man you’ve been caring for?”

San heard the voice of a man sitting at a ramen shop. 

“Not very well. The disease has been getting worse and I fear he may not hold on for much longer.”

A woman replied to the man’s question. San turned her head to see both sitting at a noodle store. The man was elderly. Greying hair was tied into a ponytail. His tan robe was covered in patches and stitches. To his left was a young woman, San’s age if not younger, in a vibrant red and white kimono with cherry blossoms and lillies. Without thinking, San approached both and said, “Excuse me?”

Both turned to face San. The man smiled and replied, “Yes?”

“I overheard your conversation. You said somebody is sick?”

“Yes, a man I’ve been caring for since he arrived in town.” The woman replied, “He was ill and I volunteered to care for him, but it appears that whatever he has is beyond the powers of medicine.”

San nodded. “I have something that may be able to help. It isn’t anything I’ve used before and most of what I know of it is from a legend, but I need to make sure it works. My brothers have fallen ill and I’ve traveled many miles to retrieve it.”

The girl turned to face the man. “Doesn’t seem like it could hurt.” He said, “Is that thing around your wrist what you’re talking about, young lady?”

“Yes. Inside are what look like ordinary tea leaves, but according to a friend of mine, they can cure any sickness.”

Friend, a word San couldn’t imagine using to describe Eboshi before their journey.

“I’ll bring you to him, then.” The woman said, “Excuse me, Shinji.”

“Of course.” The man replied as San and the woman left the shop.

“My I ask of your name?” The woman asked San as they made their way through the streets.

“I’m San. I live in a forest close to a settlement called Irontown.” San answered. 

“A forest, huh? That must be nice, being away from all the bustle of civilization. My name is Rin. My father is the town doctor and my mother makes clothes.”

San nodded and continued following Rin. Her heartbeat was climbing. fearful that the leaves would do nothing and that she had sacrificed so much for nothing worthwhile.

“This way. San.” Rin directed San to a two-story house which sat on its own. A large garden was at its right, filled with plants used to create medicines and salves. San counted seventeen varieties, some of which she had never seen. Flowers of red, orange, purple, and blue made the air smell sweet. “I don’t think my parents are home. That’s too bad; father may be able to help if this doesn’t work.”

“It better.” San whispered under breath.

Rin and San headed up the stairs and to a large sliding door. As the two stood at the door, San’s eyes grew wide. She couldn’t see the man beyond the door, but the scent was familiar, unforgettable. 

_ No, it can’t be _ . San thought,  _ It must be something else. My mind is surely playing tricks with me. _

“Ashitaka, I have a guest here.”

 


	20. Staying Alive

San’s mouth hung agape. She watched Ashitaka sink below the roaring torrent. The pain in her side and shoulder told her this was no dream, Ashitaka was in the room and had survived the storm. What sounded like several words jumbled together tumbled through San’s lips. Rin tilted her head as she looked at San. It looked like she had seen a ghost. Her mouth opened and closed repeatedly, making it seem like she was trying to say something but couldn’t find the words she wanted. 

Rin’s guess was close. San knew what she wanted to say. She wanted to apologize to Ashitaka, exclaim her joy for seeing him again, and profess the love she had for him which she had taken for granted. At the same time, she wasn’t sure if she could face him. He was a kind person. If avoiding conflict was possible, he would try that route before facing his problems directly. That didn’t change his human nature, and like any other man, he could feel anger. His gentle features would twist when he became angry. It was rare, and San had never experienced it herself, though she could remember the dark, brooding mood he expressed when he returned from a battle against a few bandits near Irontown.

“What’s wrong, San?” Rin asked.

“Huh? San?” Ashitaka mumbled. He opened his eyes, the first time in three days, and struggled to raise his head. It felt like boiling water was flowing through his veins. A fire was alight within his skull, causing his forehead to burn like a heated stone. The pain made him forget the name he heard for a moment. Her name rang through his head, a chime twinkling in the wind: San.

“Ashitaka.” San whispered. She forgot about Rin and the reason she had come to this house. Her body moved on its own, as her mind had gone blank and had yet to return. When she was next to Ashitaka, she sat next to him on her knees. It was like waking up from a nightmare. The worries and fears she had harbored within herself vanished like a candle’s flame in a storm. Despite what her eyes were telling her, she couldn’t comprehend the sight. At any moment, Ashitaka would disappear, the walls of the house would collapse, and she would awaken from this dream. Again, her body acted on its own, moving her arm to Ashitaka, caressing his scarred cheek to tell San this was real. 

“Do you know this person, San?” Rin asked at the door.

San nodded. “Ashitaka, how...” She began before her voice failed.

“How did I survive?” He finished for her.

Ashitaka’s arms burned as he forced them to keep him above water. Beneath the surface of the river, his legs kicked and drove him upwards, giving him a brief amount of time to take a breath before sinking below the stream. His hands reached out to grab an anchor for support. Each time, his fingers curled into fists as he found nothing but air. Every breath from then on was precious. It was foolish of him to waste so much energy, but his mind was in such a panic that he had been acting without thinking. He gasped in pain as his right leg shredded against a rock on the riverbed. Blood poured from the gash and dissolved into the rushing water. 

Ashitaka whirled his body around to face the direction of the river’s flow. He knew that with the jagged boulders below the surface, there could be a few which jutted forth from the water. Two ways to go about them came to mind: he could attempt to grab one and wait for the storm to calm or he could dodge them and hope to reach the riverbank. His concentration broke when water surged into his nose. It stung his nostrils and made him cough and sputter. The undertow forced him beneath the river once more. 

It happened before the bubbles from Ashitaka’s breath could reach the surface. A crack erupted in his ears as his skull collided with a smooth grey stone. He blacked out in an instant. His eyes were still open as his brain shut down, closing seconds after he lost consciousness. The river thrust his body further downstream. 

At the bank of the river was a fisherman who had braved the weather to catch what he could in the storm. Rain and high winds made fishing a more exciting experience; in most cases, it also brought more fish. Minoru was the fisherman’s name. He arrived at the bank with a large net, his fishing rod, and a large woven basket. The hook on the end of his line caught something heavy. 

“Bet I snagged a rock.” Minoru grumbled as he pulled in the line. Whatever was on the other end couldn’t have been a fish. The largest fish he had seen in person was less than one-fifth of what his catch weighed. First, some brown hair broke the surface; Minoru believed he had caught a dead animal. Next was a blue shirt, a pair of arms, and a torso. Fear spread throughout Minoru’s body. Had he dragged in a corpse? A poor soul caught in the storm? Whether this man was alive or not, Minoru dragged him to the bank. It was a young man, no older than twenty, somewhat short and lithe, with a scar beneath one eye and a red hood around his neck. 

Minoru checked the young man’s neck for a pulse. Miraculously, he felt a weak beat against his fingertips. The young man was light; Minoru shifted the boy on his shoulders with ease. His fishing could wait for another day, as the bounties brought by the monsoon would last for a week if not longer. Pelting raindrops like shards of ice stung his face. He wondered where the man on his shoulders came from, why he wore an odd outfit, and how long he had been in the river. Nobody could survive such freezing temperatures and powerful currents for that long. 

The first place Minoru thought to

bring the young man was Kirei's home. Kirei, the only isha in the town, would be better suited for checking for wounds or symptoms of disease. Even if he was away in another town, his daughter, Rin could care for the boy. She was an apprentice in practicing medicine, though still the most competent doctor. Minoru knocked on the front door with his free hand; the other was carrying his fishing supplies. Nobody answered after half a minute. Noise caused by the storm must have drowned out the percussion. He knocked again, this time with more vigor, and was answered by Rin.

“Minoru, hello.” She greeted with a raised voice to project over the storm. “What are you doing outside? You should be waiting out the storm at-” Rin stopped speaking when she saw the man draped over Minoru’s shoulders.

“Is your father home, Rin?” Minoru asked.

Rin shook her head.

“Then can I ask you to care for this man? I found him near the river and he doesn’t seem to be doing very well, but I thought you might be able to help him.”

“Of course; bring him inside.”

Minoru nodded and stepped inside, removing his sandals at the front door so as not to make a mess. Water dripped from both he and the man on his shoulders. He and Rin hurried up the stairs to a room where Rin’s father would keep patients under his care. It was a small room large with one futon, a table that was fit for two at most, two chairs, and a window that watched over most of the town. Rin help set the man on the futon and covered him in two layers of blankets. She checked for a fever but found nothing abnormal.

“Thank you, Minoru, I’ll take care of him.” Rin said as she began to remove the young man’s damp shirt.

“Think there’s anything wrong with him?” Minoru asked, “I can’t imagine anyone would be feeling well after going through that river.”

“It’s too early to tell and I’ve no idea how long he was in the water.”

“Well, I better get back to my fishing. Tell me if he wakes up, okay?” 

Rin bowed and saw Minoru to the door. She went to the kitchen and prepared some tea for the man upstairs. It wasn’t the first time she had to care for somebody while her father was away, though most of those cases were with people who had a minor illness. In addition to the tea, she dipped some cloth in the boiling water and folded it into a rectangular shape. No fever had formed yet, though she was sure one would develop. 

The young man was still asleep when Rin arrived. She sat at his side, laying the warm damp cloth on his forehead. In most cases, she would leave the patient on their own if they felt well enough, but she wouldn’t leave their side if they were not conscious due to their injury or disease. Outside the house, the storm continued to knock down trees and flood farmlands. Rin checked the shutters on the window to make sure they wouldn’t open. Although fastened shut, she feared that they would burst from a powerful gust. 

As the storm began to die down, Rin heard a guttural moan escape from the young man before her. His eyes were squeezed shut. She wondered if he was in any pain, as his breathing was heavy and his teeth were gritted.

“How are you feeling?” Rin asked, unsure if the man was still awake.

“Huh? What?” Was the man’s response as his eyes fluttered open. They went wide when they adjusted and he saw where he was.

“Please rest; you were rescued from a flooding river a few hours ago and just woke up.”

“River?” The young man groaned. Then it came back to him: the argument with San, her 

conflict with Eboshi, and the outburst that caused her to push him into the river by mistake. He sat up in the futon and looked to Rin, a puzzled expression on his face.

“What’s your name, sir?” Rin asked.

“I am Ashitaka.” He replied, “Who are you?”

“My name is Rin, and you’re in my house. I’m the daughter of this town’s isha yet my father is away at the moment. A fisherman, Minoru, found you in the river and saved you.”

Ashitaka nodded. “I would give Minoru my thanks personally, but...” A burning pain in his right leg prevented him from standing. It stung like a hornet’s bite, though he wasn’t sure which would be worse. “My leg seems to be injured.”

Rin gasped and removed the blankets on Ashitaka’s legs. On the calf of his right pant leg was a large red blotch she hadn’t spotted at first. “Excuse me. I need to go find some bandages.”

Ashitaka nodded as Rin stood up and left. Although the only pain he felt was in his leg, the rest of his body felt weak and weary. It was hard to breathe. A pounding headache hammered the back of his skull. His biggest fear was that the wound on his leg was infected. He lay back down and stared at the ceiling. San and Lady Eboshi came to mind and he worried what had happened to them. The former was exhibiting her fiery temper and directed her fury towards Eboshi. For all he knew, one of them could have killed the other. Raindrops pelting the shutters behind him created a fear that the storm claimed them. Rin’s arrival caused Ashitaka to forget his problems for the moment. In her hands were several meters’ worth of bandages, though she intended to use less than what she brought, and what appeared to be salves to treat the bleeding. She sat next to his legs and rolled the fabric to his thigh. Her eyes went wide when she saw the severity of the injury.

“Hold still.” She ordered as she treated the wound. The salves tingled as they were applied. Ashitaka preferred to not look at what she was doing; the pain was bad enough as it was and he didn’t want to panic by seeing a horrible gash. It took Rin several minutes to complete the treatment. Half of the bandages she brought had been used.

“Thank you.” Ashitaka said with a smile. White bandages were wrapped around his leg, though the blood was beginning to stain them. 

“Of course, Ashitaka.” Rin said. “Do you feel pain anywhere else?”

“No, I’m just tired.”

“Alright then. Now, may I ask how you ended up in the river?”

Ashitaka nodded, though he didn’t want to say that he had been pushed into the water. He was sure that San would never mean to do such a thing. Still, he was more than angry at her lack of self-control. “I had been travelling with a few others and there was an accident. The current must have caught me and I ended up in the river. What I last remember is that I had been trying to reach the bank of the river, but nothing else comes to mind.”

“You must have hit your head on something, then. Here, have some of this.” Rin offered Ashitaka the cup of tea she had made earlier. He sat up and thanked her. The tea was cold, but he didn’t care. It soothed his sore throat and made him feel less hungry.

Over the next few days, Rin continued to care for Ashitaka while he waited for his strength to return. Minoru arrived one morning and Ashitaka thanked him for his rescue. As time passed, Ashitaka’s condition didn’t improve and Rin began to worry. Her father wasn’t due to return until the end of the month. She worried that the wound she neglected to treat when Ashitaka first arrived had become infected; when she changed the bandages, her fears were confirmed. Ashitaka developed a high fever, one which kept him bedridden. At night, cold sweat drenched his body. He would eat little during the day. Rin did everything she could to help, though she was unsure if Ashitaka would recover at this rate.

One morning, as Ashitaka lay in bed, he heard Rin’s voice call from the hallway.

“Ashitaka, I have a guest here.”

 


	21. On the Road Again

San listened to Ashitaka’s story with a bowed head. When he finished, she was silent for one minute, though it seemed longer to Ashitaka and Rin. Her hair, short as it was, hid her eyes. Regret filled her heart and her mind was spinning with worries. She wanted to leave the room, but the green pouch in her hand reminded her why she had come to this house in the first place. Finding Ashitaka was a blessing. What made her hands shake and body tremble was what he would say to her about the incident at the river.

“I’m sorry.” San whispered, breaking the brief silence, “What I did was stupid.”

Ashitaka was stunned. San wasn’t one to ask for forgiveness, let alone admit faults. Something must have happened while he was separated from her. He wanted to tell her that there was no need to say sorry, but another part of his heart told him to reject her. What she did was more than stupid, as she put it, it was a near-fatal outburst. Her eyes were still staring at the floor. She was unsure of what more she could say to Ashitaka. A great weight was on her shoulders and kept her in place while an invisible hand over her mouth kept her from speaking. 

Ashitaka used what little strength he had to sit up in place. Fire spread throughout his limbs and his headache rang with the loudness of a gong. He faced San, who still looked at the wooden planks, with his eyes wide and his mouth flat. Rin wasn’t sure if he was angry yet could feel the tension between the two. As Ashitaka glared at San, he noticed the bag in her hand. It was a green pouch made of soft cloth, tied shut by some string. 

“What is that?” Ashitaka asked as he pointed to the bag.

San looked up at last and replied, “This is what you, Eboshi, and I left home to find. I’ve broken my ribs and lost the use of my arm to find it, but it will be worth it as long as it restores my brothers’ strength.”

Ashitaka’s eyes grew wider. “You remained with Lady Eboshi?”

San nodded. “We worked out our differences, long enough to find this, and...” A choke stopped San from continuing her sentence. Ashitaka waited for her to finish, though she couldn’t seem to find the words she wanted to say. As he gazed at her, tears welled in her eyes. She fought back and kept them from flowing. “You were right about her.”

“What?” Ashitaka blurted out.

“That woman... Eboshi, you said she was not the horrible person I believed her to be. While I still can’t forget everything she’s done in the past, you were right in that she has changed. She is nothing like the human who tried to drive my family and I away from our home. I wish I realized that before the storm.”

An uncomfortable silence fell over the room. Rin remained at the doorway, piecing together what Ashitaka and San were talking about. She understood the situation they were in and kept quiet. None of the three moved. San still couldn’t face Ashitaka directly. The hush in the room seemed to muffle the sounds of the town outside. It helped Ashitaka make up his mind, however, as he decided what to do now. He shifted his body to face San while resting on his knees. San heard him moving but remained fixated on the ground. Her body jumped when she felt something wrap over her shoulders and embrace her.

“San,” Ashitaka whispered, “I’m thankful you’re fine and happier that you and Eboshi have put your differences aside. What happened at the river was an honest mistake, I know.”

San shuddered and returned Ashitaka’s hug. She felt the tension in her body melt away from the warmth between their bodies. “Thank you.”

Ashitaka nodded, his head rested upon her shoulder. “I just wish I could return with you and Lady Eboshi.”

“Wait, why can’t you?” San exclaimed.

“My strength is waning and I fear that time is running low.”

The world turned black and white before San as her brain registered what Ashitaka was saying. 

“I’ve been ill for a while, now. I was concerned about being close to you since I didn’t want you to possibly catch what I have. Rin has been caring for me, but we both believe that I’m beyond what medicine can cure.”

San’s breathing froze. A chill ran up her body and stopped her from moving. The black and white world blurred before her, at points vanishing entirely. “You’re dying?”

Ashitaka didn’t want to outright say so; for all he knew, whatever was deteriorating his health could be cured, only how was a matter of question. Rin explained to him that there was no cure she knew of that could help. If he ceased receiving treatment, his health would plummet. “Even if I left now, that wouldn’t make things any better.”

San clenched her fists and felt like smashing the ground. The pain in her shoulder and side was flaring up again. Her head felt like it was about to shut down, but as she gritted her teeth, an idea crossed her mind. She still needed to make sure that the bag of crushed leaves she gathered from the temple would work. If they didn’t cure Ashitaka’s ailment, there was enough time to go back to the temple if Yakul made haste. Thanks to the samurai, the door would have been knocked down. Ashitaka noticed the light in her eyes return.

“Rin, I need you to do something.” San said as she hopped to her feet. She handed the pouch to Rin and said, “Make some sort of drink or tonic with this. Don’t use all of it, though, I need it for later.”

Rin undid the strings and glanced inside the sack. All she could see were tea leaves. “Are you sure?” She asked.

“No, I’m not, and that’s why I’m asking you to do this now.”

Rin glanced over to Ashitaka, who gave her a reassuring nod. She bowed to San and left the room to make a cup of tea with the leaves.

“San.” Ashitaka called once Rin left the room.

“Yes?”

“Where is Lady Eboshi?”

“She’s at an inn. Yakul’s in a stable close by.”

Ashitaka nodded and lay back down. He wanted to make sure nobody else was hurt. “Are they okay?”

“Yes.”

A thankful sigh. He was ill with something incurable and San appeared to have multiple injuries. “One last thing: promise me you won’t repeat that same mistake again.” Ashitaka ordered so in a stern, commanding voice, far more cold than his usual tone.

“Of course I won’t.”

“Good, because...” Ashitaka held himself back from saying anything he might regret in the future. While he lay immobile, he had plenty of time to ponder and reflect the events that led him to this place. San had to control her anger. There was a difference between her wild spirit and her bouts of fury. The former was part of what attracted him to her, something that set her apart from other women and why he would reject the more beautiful girls in Irontown. It was when her anger took control that he wished to keep away. What if she were to have the same sort of eruption at somebody else? Then again, he can’t remember another time when a similar incident occurred when San was fine. She had been more than stressed at the river. When she tried to stab him with the crystal dagger he gave her, she had recently witnessed the death of her mother, the Forest Spirit, and her home.

“I swear to you that it won’t happen again.” San promised.

“That’s all I wanted to hear.”

Rin returned with a steaming cup of tea, colored like a dry leaf with a bitter smell that made San’s nose curl. She handed San the bag. Ashitaka took the cup and drank all inside in one gulp. He regretted the decision immediately. First, the tea was still hot and burned his tongue and throat, causing his eyes to water. Second, its taste was more pungent than the smell. The combination made him cough and sputter.

“What’s wrong?” San asked worriedly. Ashitaka motioned that he was fine with one hand while he massaged his throat with the other. He got to his feet and braced himself against the wall, wishing he could spit out the poignant taste in his mouth. Rin looked at him in surprise. It was the first time Ashitaka had been on his feet since he arrived.

“I hope that means it’s working.” Rin remarked.

“Ashitaka, are you okay?” San asked.

“I’m fine, I feel...” Once his throat had soothed and the taste petered out, he noticed that he was able to stand. The gash in his leg was still tingling, but his strength flowed back to his body. He stood up straight and held up his head. His arms and legs were numb from disuse and he shook the feeling into them. “San, I think you’ve found what we’ve been searching for.”

Ashitaka and San thanked Rin before they left. Both had to return home as soon as possible, but Rin understood their hurry. She didn’t want to keep San from her brothers (who she still didn’t know were wolves) and wished them both a speedy recovery. As thanks for her treatment, Ashitaka reached into one of the bags around his belt and handed her a small nugget of gold. 

“Let’s hurry back to Eboshi.” San said, “I want to get out of here as soon as possible.”

“Is there something wrong?”

“No, I still hate places like this though.”

“What? Towns?”

“Yes; too many humans, not enough space.”

Lady Eboshi waited outside the inn with her hat shielding her eyes from the sun. Her hand rested on the pommel of the katana, keeping any rowdy people away. She hadn’t encountered any so far, but even Irontown had its fair share of delinquents. Amongst the crowd, she could see San coming down the road. A familiar face walked by her side. 

“Hello, Lady Eboshi.” He greeted as he approached. She couldn’t believe what she saw nor the voice she heard.

“Ashitaka?” She said bewildered, “Is it truly you?”

“Indeed; one of the townsfolk here saved me from the river.” He reiterated the same story he told to San, how a fisherman named Minoru had snagged his shirt while braving the monsoon, how an isha’s daughter named Rin cared for him while he was sick. “The leaves that San found in the temple helped cure the illness I had.”

“I can still scarcely believe my eyes, but I suppose seeing is believing.”

Ashitaka smiled and went to Yakul. The elk greeted him with a tap of his head and nuzzled against his face. He could tell that Yakul had missed him. “We’re going home now, Yakul. Just a little bit longer and we will be done.”

Ashitaka looked to the distant mountains, the same that Lady Eboshi and San had passed through. Ten more days, perhaps less, remained between the town he was in and the place he called home. He wanted to rest for a few days when they got back. Perhaps San felt the same. Her brothers were probably itching to get back to hunting. Lady Eboshi would be welcomed back to Irontown with open arms, likely to the relief of whoever she put in charge.

The night was spent at the base of the mountains. They would be traveling through the cavern once again, though this time they would have a light to guide their way; Lady Eboshi purchased a lantern before they left town. Eboshi and Ashitaka took care of setting up the tents and preparing dinner. San’s injuries prevented her from doing a great deal of work. Ashitaka said that he’d see if Takahiro could treat her, though that would mean either bringing her to Irontown or having the isha come to the forest. He couldn’t imagine either happening.

“San can come to Irontown if she wishes.” Lady Eboshi said as they spoke around the fire.

“Thank you, but what about the townspeople?” Ashitaka asked. As far as he knew, they still felt uncomfortable when San was around.

“If they saw that she was there not to cause trouble but to receive help, they might change their opinion.”

“I don’t want them to know why I’d be there.” San interjected, “They’d view me as weak.”

“They’d view you as reasonable.”

The two women began to argue back and forth. Ashitaka smiled as he  wondered if anything had really changed between them.


	22. Trials Unending

Ashes floated in the air as the fire outside died away. Lady Eboshi bid Ashitaka and San goodnight half an hour ago and retired to her tent. Outside, the light from the embers faded before San and Ashitaka’s eyes. Ashitaka was sitting with his legs crossed. San was close to his left, sitting up straight to avoid irritating her ribs further. Her breathing remained slow. Every inhalation caused her side to sting.

“How did you get hurt?” Ashitaka asked when he noticed San wince.

“It was when I tried to get into the temple.” San answered, “I hurt my shoulder trying to break through the front door. When I tried to climb the walls later on, I fell and landed on my side.”

“You should have asked Rin to treat you.”

“I didn’t want to waste time. When we get home, I’ll do something about it.”

The last spark of the fire flickered away. Both decided that it was time to sleep, although neither felt tired. Ashitaka wondered if the tea San had given him to recover was making him more energetic. San’s double-sided pain kept her awake. She was able to get to her feet and lay down, but each bit of movement caused her injured bones to ache. A slight yelp escaped her lips as she lay down in the tent.

“Have you checked how bad this could be?” Ashitaka asked as he lay down next to her.

“It won’t kill me, it’s fine.” San remarked. 

“There’s a chance that it’s worse than you think.”

San rolled her eyes. There was no reason for Ashitaka to be concerned, it was just an injury that kept her from being as mobile as usual. She lay flat on her back, her head tilted to face Ashitaka. He wanted to hold her the same way he used to when they slept at each other’s side. Maybe he was overly cautious, but he didn’t want to cause her any pain by accident. His worry reflected in his eyes.

“I won’t neglect my injuries when we get back.” San swore.

Ashitaka didn’t want San to think that he saw her as weak, but he didn’t want to see her in pain. She was one of the toughest people he’d met. Seeing her wincing and growling in pain made Ashitaka feel uneasy. Her promise made him feel better. San could tell the sense of peace that had fallen over Ashitaka. To further make him feel better, she caressed his cheek with her good arm. A smile formed on each of their faces. They lay together, silent as the night rolled on until they fell asleep.

The trio began to make their way back up the mountains before the sun could rise. Ashitaka had been absent when the two women wandered within the caverns. San explained what happened in their previous trip through the cave, how she and Eboshi found themselves lost to finding the strange chamber deep within the tunnels. Lady Eboshi informed both that they would be taking an alternate route to the one they first went through; this time, they would be going the way she intended. Yakul was timid when he heard the discussion. His hesitation was detected by Ashitaka. He brushed the elk’s fur, assuring him that they would remain unharmed inside the darkness. 

“We’re going to have to find the mouth of the cave I had intended to leave through.” Lady Eboshi said as they finished packing up their campsite, “Let’s hurry up to the mountainside.”

A lone scout traversed the mountains, armed with a bow in one hand and a katana at his side. His orders were clear: eliminate whoever stole the artifact his brigade was sent to retrieve. A trio of villagers pointed out to his captain that two women were searching for the temple, one beautiful, tall and pale-skinned while the other was short, tan, and savage in appearance. The object he was looking for was a green bag filled with crushed tea leaves, according to several monks back in the capital. Three other scouts were sent with him, though they split up to cover more ground. He was to take the high ground and search the mountains. Another man would check the caves while the remaining two would patrol the base of the mountain range on horseback.

There were plenty of caves the scout could have used to find the trio, though he preferred to take the high ground. The caverns would not have enough light for him to aim well. Their enclosed spaces would be another disadvantage to his usual style of engagement. He was used to hiding far away before striking, avoiding melee combat whenever possible. Time wasn’t on his side, however, as the three would have an easier and quicker path. With not a moment to spare, he trekked through the mountains relentlessly. When encountered with a high wall of stone, he scaled with the gear he normally used to climb trees. Nobody else would take the route he followed. Although there were rumors of demons and evil spirits, he believed no such tales and pressed on. His captain would be furious if he failed his given task. Even more displeased would be the emperor, who had his sights set on immortality yet failed to gain it even when so close. Before the tea leaves of an ancient tree born during Japan’s creation, the emperor had tried to use the blood of great spirits to attain everlasting life. 

The early dawn hours shifted to the twilight of dusk as the scout reached the other end of the cave. His arms and hands were covered in scratches. Although they ached, he was prepared to strike when necessary. He found a ridge overlooking the cave. With one knee resting on the ground and the other up to steady his aim, he drew his bow and readied an arrow. Nobody in his unit was faster than he, and he was confident that an uncouth peasant and a lax noblewoman wouldn’t be able to reach the other end of the cave before nightfall. One eye was shut while the other remained trained on the mouth of the cave. Whoever first exited the cave would feel his arrow’s sting. A sense of pity fell over him, as he felt that it was unfair to the two women that they would have to be his targets. That was no matter at this point. 

Although it was weak, San could see light at the cavern’s end.

“We’re almost out.” She informed Ashitaka and Lady Eboshi.

“Good. We’ll set up camp somewhere far away from this cave.” Lady Eboshi said. 

Soon, all four could see the glow of the setting sun. They picked up their pace, eager to be out of the cramped, dark cave. The light in Eboshi’s lantern had begun to fade an hour ago and wouldn’t last much longer. As they were near the exit, San’s steps slowed. Ashitaka and Eboshi turned to her and saw her glare at the exit.

“What’s wrong?” Ashitaka asked, “Do you hear something?”

“No, I smell something.” San replied, “There’s a human outside.”

“What’s wrong with that? It’s just another person.”

“There were no other living people in these mountains when Eboshi and I passed through.” San’s instincts were telling her not to exit, not yet. It was an innate feeling that her brothers and all mundane wolves possessed. Their sense of danger helped tell them if somebody was friend or foe, ally or enemy. She grabbed her spear, which Yakul was carrying at the side of his saddle, and slunk towards the exit. “Something doesn’t feel right, Ashitaka. I’m going to see who’s there.”

San kept her back against the cave wall. At the mouth of the cave, she peeked outside and scanned the area. She couldn’t see the human, though his scent was strong. He would have to be hiding if that was the case. 

“Well?” Lady Eboshi asked.

“I don’t see anybody.” San said. She took a step outside of the cave to get a better view of the surrounding area. Before she could take a second step, a sharp pain erupted in her left thigh. Her leg failed and she collapsed to the cold hard ground. An arrow was sticking out of her leg, pinning her dress to her skin and staining its purple cloth with blood. 

“San!” Ashitaka shouted as he rushed to her side. She heard the twang of a bowstring and deflected the incoming arrow with her spear. Her gaze turned towards the origin of the sound. Sitting atop a ridge overlooking the cave with a man in a dark tunic, armed with a longbow and a quiver full of arrows. Ignoring the biting pain in her leg, she dragged herself back into the cave.

“San, are you---” Ashitaka was about to say “hurt” but stopped short when he saw the arrow in her leg. He helped her further back into the cavern. Lady Eboshi and Yakul hurried over to see what had gone wrong. “Who was that?”

“I’m not sure.” San replied through clenched teeth, “Whoever he is, he has the high ground and can see us before we can see him.”

Ashitaka broke off the tail of the arrow and removed the shaft from her leg, grimacing as San let out a sharp hiss. He removed his sleeves and tied them around her thigh. Their cerulean shade turned deep purple as blood mixed in with the cloth. His fists clenched, cracking his knuckles and turning them white. They wouldn’t be able to leave so long as that assassin remained outside.

“Where exactly is he?” Ashitaka asked.

“On a ridge to the east.” San replied; judging by the setting sun, the mouth of the cave stood at the north. Ashitaka nodded and strode to Yakul. He took his bow and arrows, neither of which he had used in a long while, but his skill had yet to deteriorate. The strap of the quiver rest over his shoulders. With an arrow in one hand and his bow in the other, he sprinted to the exit. 

The scout caught sight of another figure, though he didn’t recognize him from any description given by the villagers. Nevertheless, he released his arrow. 

Ashitaka’s eyes were already fixated on the ridge by the time he reached the mouth. He rolled out of the way of an incoming arrow and fired his own. His aim had been compromised by his running and the arrow missed, breaking several feet away from the scout. The killer readied a second arrow and fired, though Ashitaka ducked behind a boulder before it could hit him. Although he was ready with another arrow, he was unsure about exiting cover. Whoever was attacking them was a skilled bowman. 

Lady Eboshi refused to sit idly while Ashitaka fought against the assassin. They had no other weapons suited for range; San’s spear and her katana were too heavy to throw. Then she remembered San’s knife.

“Where’s your dagger?” She asked San.

“Yakul should be carrying it.” San replied, “Why?”

“How far away is that man?”

“I’m not sure.”

Lady Eboshi shook her head. She wouldn’t normally act in a situation where she had little

information to go on, but this was a different case. “I’m going to borrow it for a minute.”

“What are you planning?”

“You’ll see.”

Lady Eboshi removed her heavy blue robe and set it atop Yakul’s saddle. She took the

dagger and tested its weight. It wasn’t made for throwing and the balance would make it difficult to be accurate, but it was the best option they had. The assassin was focused on Ashitaka. Even if she missed, there was a chance his focus would divert.

The scout had yet to release his next arrow. He hadn’t been informed of a third man, much less one armed with a bow of his own. His breathing remained steady even as his arms grew tired from pulling the bowstring. With one eye open, he solely concentrated on the boulder concealing his target. Lady Eboshi remained unnoticed as she stepped into the open. San’s knife was unseen by the scout until its tip slashed a part of his open eye. Ashitaka perked up when he heard a harsh scream. 

“Ashitaka! Now!” Lady Eboshi commanded as the blade fell to the ground. He whirled out from behind the boulder and aimed at the scout. The man was clutching his eye with both hands, having dropped his weapons the moment San’s knife cut with ease. His hands dropped as Ashitaka’s arrow pierced his chest. One second after, he crumpled to the ground, prone atop the ridge.

Lady Eboshi was at the campfire alone that night, having ordered Ashitaka to take care of San in their tent. An artery in San’s thigh had been punctured by the arrow; by the time Eboshi and Ashitaka returned, the blood had poured down her calves and ankles. They set up camp several feet away from the cave. San had lost too much blood to walk very far; even if she rode Yakul, it could have been fatal if she wasn’t treated within minutes. Ashitaka and Eboshi couldn’t stop the bleeding with their supplies. Therefore, they had to cauterize the wound on their own. Eboshi started a fire while Ashitaka explained to San what they were doing. She was hesitant but accepted the idea. Yakul trotted away when he saw Ashitaka holding the flat of his sword to the fire. He overheard the conversation and didn’t want to see or hear the result. The apologetic face on Ashitaka showed that he felt the same, but they had to make due with their provisions. A harsh, piercing shriek echoed throughout the mountains when Ashitaka finally set the heated metal on the bleeding gash.


	23. End of the Journey... But the Story Continues

San lay awake, eyeing the top of the tent while the pain in her leg faded. Ashitaka was awake with a keen eye. He wanted to be sure that nothing would trouble San further. The wound she suffered was worse than they previously thought, and he decided to remain awake so he could help her if something seemed wrong. Sweat covered her body following the impromptu cauterization. Since then, she had calmed and came close to falling asleep. A cool breeze chilled her skin. She thanked Ashitaka when he closed the tent. 

Thoughts of her past flooded San’s mind while she and Ashitaka remained silent. Nothing brought repentance or shame. She didn’t anguish over the people she slew; they were trying to do the same to her. No matter her and Lady Eboshi’s current relations, she didn’t regret clashing against her in battle. Though she had no regrets, she wasn’t sure how much she would repeat.

“Ashitaka?” San said as she turned her head to face him. 

“Hm?”

“Are you ever going back to Irontown?” She asked.

Ashitaka pondered the thought for a long while. He left Irontown because he felt that many townspeople resented him for helping San. Their anger was what made him leave, not safety concerns or personal issues. If they’d accept him back, there was a chance he would return. What kept him coming back was San. Lady Eboshi told him once that they wouldn’t be so hostile to her, though they wouldn’t be friendly either.

“I might,” Ashitaka replied, “It depends on whether or not the others would welcome me back and if they’d be fine with you living there.”

“I don’t want to live there.” San said.

“I didn’t think so, but if they would accept you, it wouldn’t be a pain for you to visit me if you wanted.”

Morning broke six hours later, bringing warm sunlight and a bright clear sky. It was silent in the mountain pass, with not a single bird chirping nor a braying deer or goat. Yakul, naturally, was the first to awake. He nibbled what little grass grew from the crags. The bags containing his usual feed sat tied shut near Ashitaka and San’s tent. Lady Eboshi was the next one up, smiling at the pleasant weather and cool air; it was a wonderful contrast to the storm they encountered several weeks ago. She was often not the first one awake. Most mornings saw San up while the sun had not yet risen. Her mind must have been as tired as her body.

Lady Eboshi paced back and forth while awaiting the other two. Thankful as she was that they found something to help San’s brothers, a buzzing guilty feeling troubled her mind. The heavy burden vanished when she saw Ashitaka emerge. 

“Good morning.” Lady Eboshi greeted, “How’s San feeling?”

“She’s better, but I don’t think she’ll be walking the rest of the journey.” Ashitaka replied.

San awoke half an hour later, helped to her feet by Ashitaka. She could walk a fair distance but not much further. Yakul carried she and Ashitaka as usual while Lady Eboshi led the group. They left the mountains after two days’ travel, reaching the base as the sun set to bring dusk. Their next week was uneventful. Food and water weren’t a problem; villages were close to the road and the forests had plenty to eat.

While traveling at noon, San recognized a scent she hadn’t encountered in months. It was the smell of a man she hated, one she wouldn’t forgive. He was responsible just as much as Eboshi for the destruction of her home, if not more so. Ashitaka noticed her scowl and asked what was wrong.

“Who is that one human who tried to steal the Forest Spirit’s head?” San replied.

“Oh, you mean Jigo? What of him?” Ashitaka questioned.

“He’s close by.” 

“He’s right there.” Lady Eboshi said as the round figure of the aging monk appeared. He noticed the group as well and gave a friendly wave.

“Fancy meeting you folk here,” Jigo greeted as he strolled towards them, “I’m guessing you’ve already been to the temple?”

“Yes; we found what we were looking for as well.” San responded, glaring at Jigo.

“That’s good to hear, missy. Anyway, Lady Eboshi, I know you’re probably wondering what I’m doing away from Irontown, but there’s no need to worry. I’ve already told your friend Gonza that I’m leaving and heading elsewhere.”

“Where exactly are you going?” Lady Eboshi asked.

“I know a few guys further up north, far away from Asano and the emperor. I’ll be perfectly safe there. Oh, can I ask you about one thing in private?”

Lady Eboshi nodded and requested Ashitaka and San stay where they were. The two stayed back while Jigo and Eboshi left the road. They stopped when out of earshot from Ashitaka, though both were unsure if San would hear them or not.

“Is this about Asano or somebody else?” Lady Eboshi asked, keeping her voice at a whisper.

“I just want to know what you’ll do when that girl tries to cure her brothers.”

“She’s already tested it on Ashitaka and he’s fine. He was near death due to an illness and infection, yet she was able to restore his strength.”

“That’s good to hear, but that’s not what I meant. She’ll go berserk once she figures out that, first of all, you lied to her about there being a curse, and second, what’s going to happen to her so-called brothers. Think about what will happen!”

Lady Eboshi silently pondered Jigo’s warning, dreading the aftermath he predicted. It was something she anticipated preceding their departure. There wasn’t much hope of San accepting the news, even if they were no longer enemies. Ashitaka could calm her. His presence alone comforted San, though she proved more than his company was needed to quell her temper. She wouldn’t return to Irontown until she met San’s brothers. This was partially her fault and she would face the consequences directly, even if it devolved and turned ugly.

“I thank you for your concern, Jigo, but I’ll be fine. Good luck on your journey to... wherever it is you are going.”

Jigo smirked and shook his head. Eboshi was walking into a dangerous path, head held high and confidence beaming. “Goodbye, Lady Eboshi. Perhaps we’ll meet again if you survive whatever it is that crazy girl has in store for you.”

The two parted ways with a bow, Jigo continuing north while Eboshi returned to Ashitaka and San.

“Let’s hurry home,” She ordered the others, “Your brothers don’t have much time left and too much has been wasted throughout this journey already.”

Okami and Urufu sat on their hind legs, eyes facing the horizon as they awaited their sister’s return. Both wondered if she was successful. Despite journeying alongside two others, countless dangers could have befallen the group and halted their travel. Urufu hoped that he and his brother hadn’t caused their sister’s demise. Okami faced the wind so he could better smell the air. He sought his sister, her mate, and the woman they once battled. His mistrust hadn’t waned and he was prepared to rip Eboshi apart, even if he was weakened.

Okami’s eyes widened as four familiar scents wafted through the air. Urufu noticed his elder brother hop to his feet, the most activity either had performed in a month. 

“What’s going on?” Urufu asked as he struggled to stand.

“They’re back,” Okami replied.

Lady Eboshi breathed a heavy sigh when they saw the distant forest. A wide smile graced San’s face. Her eyes brightened and turned glossy, reflecting the overwhelming joy which flooded her. Ashitaka was relieved to be home. His body ached and his feet were sore, but he felt it was worth the journey. They passed the bushes and trees while San directed them. She could smell her brothers and followed their scent, knowing they would stay home or visit the Forest Spirit’s pond.

The group approached the wolves; Eboshi didn’t step too close and remained distant while Ashitaka and San greeted them. Both bowed their heads. They wished that they could give San a more spirited welcome, but their strength wouldn’t allow them. San understood and hugged both brothers by their massive necks. Urufu licked San’s face as a show of affection. Okami glared past Ashitaka and San, a glower focused on Lady Eboshi.

“Don’t mind her, she helped find this,” San said as she showed them the bag of leaves, “And didn’t do anything to harm Ashitaka or I.”

Both were surprised, Okami more so than his brother. 

“What is that?” Urufu asked as he sniffed the bag. The tea leaves smelled bitter.

“Some leaves used to make a drink that will help you. Give me some time to make it and you should regain your strength soon.”

Okami and Urufu nodded, placing their trust in their sister. She hurried to the Forest Spirit’s pond. Ashitaka, Lady Eboshi, and Yakul followed closely, matching her rapid pace. 

“Are you not returning to Irontown?” Ashitaka asked Eboshi.

“Of course I am, but I wish to speak with San and her ‘brothers’ before I leave.” Lady Eboshi replied, “There’s one last thing I need to tell them.”

“What is it?”

Lady Eboshi didn’t respond immediately. She wondered how Ashitaka would react to what she had to say. Although he was usually tranquil, he could flip into a terrifying state of anger. It wasn’t one where he would become a raging storm like San. Ashitaka would stare a hole through the person confronting him, fists clenched and body tense. Eboshi witnessed it once, when his arm had been cursed, and knew he wouldn’t strike her on his own will. There was no doubt in her mind that he wouldn’t harm her, though she couldn’t say if he would forgive her.

San gathered enough water for her brothers from the pond. She wasted no time in returning to the wolves, sprinting back faster than earlier. Ashitaka and Lady Eboshi were panting by the time they arrived. They helped San prepare a fire. She boiled the water and mixed the water and tea together, creating a steaming brew which stung her brothers’ noses. The two wolves reluctantly opened their jaws, groaning as San poured the tea into their mouths.

The two wolves swallowed the bitter mix. One minute passed, and Okami and Urufu felt their strength return to their bodies. Their muscles, which were sore and weak, regained their former power. Energy flowed through their veins. Both felt the fatigue which plagued them burn away.

Lady Eboshi watched, smiling as San rejoiced and hugged Okami, Urufu, and Ashitaka. Her heart weighed heavy as she stepped forward. San noticed her approach, turned to face her, and smiled. Eboshi stopped and couldn’t believe that this young woman she once fought was smiling at her with sincere gratitude. It didn’t make her task any easier, and she knew that San’s joy would break.

“San, Ashitaka...” Lady Eboshi faced Okami and Urufu, “Before I return home, there is one last point I must mention.”

“Of course,” San said, “What is it?”

Lady Eboshi sighed, wishing that the weight on her shoulders would go away. Holding her head high, she faced the Ashitaka, San, and her brothers. “Your brothers are still dying, San.”

The bright, jubilant expression on San’s face switched to one of confusion. Okami and Urufu glanced at each other. Ashitaka looked back and forth between Lady Eboshi and San. Silence fell over the area as everybody except Lady Eboshi changed puzzled looks, broken when Ashitaka spoke.

“What do you mean?” He asked Lady Eboshi, “Are they not cured?”

“Their strength has been restored, but their weakness wasn’t due to a curse or disease.” Lady Eboshi replied, “What San found in the temple only extended their life.”

“Then why are they still dying?”

Lady Eboshi turned to San and her brothers. San stared at Eboshi, her eyes reflecting disbelief. “I’m afraid that it’s my fault.”


	24. Return to Custom

“Look around the forest, even try listening to it, and tell me if something feels different.” Lady Eboshi requested.

Ashitaka scanned the gaps between the trees, the branches high above, and the light piercing the leaves. Nothing appeared odd about the forest. It was quiet; the only sounds he could hear were birds singing and the occasional rustle of a bush as a lizard, squirrel, or rabbit ran through. He noticed that the kodama were still in the trees they called home. Had they been wandering around, their rattling heads would have echoed throughout the forest.

San, however, noticed that the forest felt different. It seemed less winsome, as though it lost something which made it a home to spirits and deities. Her mind thought back to the last few weeks she and Ashitaka spent at home before leaving with Lady Eboshi. They hunted alongside her brothers without trouble. Hundreds of animals scurried through the forest. Boars were a rare sight following the final battle versus the humans, and those which remained couldn’t be called Gods. The only area they kept away from was the Ape Tribe’s home. Even after the battle, they were contentious at best. Fortunately, they never strayed far from their territory. She couldn’t remember the last time she saw an ape.

“She is right.” Okami rumbled, “The forest itself feels... empty, almost.”

“Jigo explained to me what was likely wrong,” Lady Eboshi said, “There is no curse on this forest, but the blessing which once graced it is gone.”

“What are you talking about?” Ashitaka asked.

“Those were Jigo’s own words, though he explained it further. San, your brothers’ immortality came from the power of the Forest Spirit. Many others in the forest existed because of his presence. Do you see any of those little white creatures around here? What about other great spirits such as your brothers, San?”

The realization hit San and caused her to freeze. Okami and Urufu snarled; they knew Lady Eboshi was correct. It was the Forest Spirit who gave power to their home and made it a land of spirits. His death slowly took away what he gave. Her brothers were ancient, their life preserved by the Forest Spirit. Ashitaka remained silent. He was lost in thought, staring blankly at the ground while he put together what Lady Eboshi was saying. San’s brothers, though relieved of their crippling weakness, were still dying. Both wolves accepted their fate. They knew the Forest Spirit’s death would have a profound effect on the forest, and this result was one they feared.

“And there’s nothing we can do?” Ashitaka asked.

“Jigo told me that nothing short of resurrecting that Deer God will save them or the other spirits in this forest.” Lady Eboshi replied, “I wish there was something that could be done, but at the moment, it doesn’t seem possible.”

San felt her legs begin failing, though she maintained her balance. Okami and Urufu glared at Eboshi, fire burning in their eyes. Ashitaka stood motionless, unsure of what would happen. The wolf brothers were just as still. They studied Lady Eboshi, a woman seemingly repentant. Only San was showing movement, her hands shaking and an eye prone to twitching. All eyes turned to see her reach for her dagger.

“You knew about this the entire time?” San asked, her bloodshot eyes staring wide at Eboshi.

“I led you to the temple and undertook this journey to help your brothers.” Lady Eboshi explained, “They shall live on for several more years, maybe a decade, but won’t feel such dire effects on their bodies.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I thought it would be best if we gathered it anyway, so that your brothers wouldn’t be in pain.”

“I still would have gone if you had told me what was wrong!”

“I feared you wouldn’t have had the same drive if you knew there was no hope in keeping them alive forever.”

San approached Lady Eboshi, knife trembling in her hand. “You lied. There was no curse.”

“I’m sorry; I know that a large part of this is my fault.”

San came to a halt, ten meters between her and Lady Eboshi. Lady Eboshi’s hand rested on her katana’s handle as she prepared to counter a possible attack. 

“Ashitaka, did you know this?” San asked.

“No, this is news to me as well.” Ashitaka replied, “I still would have gone to help you if you wanted to make the journey.”

San couldn’t take another step. Her knees gave way beneath her, and the wounds which plagued her body erupted in pain. She collapsed to her knees, dropping her knife and covering her face. A heavy, aching feeling in her heart swelled and made her mind break. Part of her demanded she slaughter Eboshi for lying to her and condemning her brothers. Something else pulled her away from that idea; she couldn’t tell why she held herself back.

“I suppose we would have to pass one way or another.” Urufu grumbled, “Even our mother met her fate after living through an eon of time.”

Okami resigned his fate. He hadn’t expected an eternal life, though he expected his death to occur in battle. The desire to attack Lady Eboshi was weak. Perhaps because she helped San find the cure to he and his brother’s weakness, he didn’t think to strike. A sigh and he turned away. San faced he and Urufu, wondering what they would do. She and Ashitaka couldn’t believe Okami and Urufu’s placidity.

“Leave our home and never return.” Okami ordered Lady Eboshi, “Thankful as we are that you’ve helped San, your actions are the cause of our impending demise.”

Lady Eboshi understood. She bowed to the wolves, to San, and Ashitaka. “I’ll be in Irontown if you wish to see me, Ashitaka. San, if you still wish to treat your injuries, you’re welcome to the town as well.” Eboshi headed in the direction of Irontown, relieved the meeting ended as well as possible. Banishment from the forest was a mercy. She didn’t long to return any time soon, although she wondered if San would return to her savage ways. That was her biggest fear; it would undo what she built during their journey.

San almost bolted after Lady Eboshi to cut her neck atwain. The strength in her body was too weak to carry her there. A burning sting strained her shoulder, leg, and ribs. She threw away the idea of treating the wounds she sustained, preferring to remain hurt than visit that woman’s settlement. Tears began flowing, chipping away her ferocious demeanor. Ashitaka wrapped his arms over her shoulders, comforting her somewhat.

“Do not cry, San.” Okami said, “Urufu and I are still alive and well for the moment, and I don’t believe either of us expected to live forever.”

Urufu nodded. “You must remain strong. After our passing, whenever that will be, you will be the last of our clan.”

San gazed at her two elder brothers, two beings she never expected to die such a banal death. Aside from their mother, they were the most powerful beasts she knew. She believed they would never meet their demise if the fighting concluded. It didn’t seem fair. A mix of anger, depression, and denial swirled within her mind. The world became black and white while all sound turned silent. Warmth from Ashitaka’s arms faded. Her brain wouldn’t register the scents she could smell. A lick from Urufu brought her out of her trance.

“Perhaps you should rest for now.” Urufu advised, “You haven’t been home for weeks and you look tired.”

Ashitaka helped San to the cave they called home, much to her embarrassment. Her brothers, tired and hungry, went hunting, promising to bring she and Ashitaka something to eat. Yakul was allowed to wander the forest. His saddle and reins remained at the front of the cave. The sun hung high in the sky, warming the ground and tree tops. San longed to hunt alongside Okami and Urufu. She cursed the injuries breaking her body and decided she would visit Irontown’s isha sometime soon. In the meantime, she lay on the heavy fur blankets, much more comfortable than the thin covers she and Ashitaka slept on while traveling. 

“How are you doing?” Ashitaka asked while laying next to San.

“I’m not sure.” San answered honestly, “While I’m happy to be home, what’s happened with my brothers...”

Ashitaka brushed her cheek, unable to hold her normally without causing her pain. His finger tickled and made San smile for a brief second. She turned to face him, the most she could do with her broken ribs. He had a warm yet solemn solemn smile. San’s mood improved as she realized how fortunate she was that Ashitaka survived the flooded river. The thought of living alone once her brothers passed terrified her, as she always had somebody by her side. 

“I wish I could do something about it.” Ashitaka said, his smile vanishing, “Even the curse on my arm had a remedy.”

“Okami and Urufu don’t seem bothered. I thought they would attack Eboshi.”

Ashitaka was also surprised that San’s brothers were calm, considering how close they were to Lady Eboshi. He wondered if the elixir had a tranquilizing side-effect on the wolves. Then again, they seemed anxious to hunt again. “Maybe they didn’t want to cause more problems with Irontown’s residents.”

“Since when do they care about those humans?”

“Well, they don’t know exactly how long they have left to live, and if they killed Eboshi, Irontown may have blamed you and done something drastic.”

San silently thanked her absent brothers; they demonstrated a better level of control than she. Tomorrow wouldn’t be the day she visited Takahiro to treat her injuries. It would take longer than a day before she set foot into Irontown, partly to stay away from Eboshi. Despite having made amends with each other during the journey, she felt it unravel when Eboshi revealed she lied. She couldn’t forgive her, not yet.

“When do you want to visit Takahiro?” Ashitaka asked as he noticed San wince. She must have aggravated her side further. “We should probably go tomorrow.”

“We can go some other day. I refuse to go to that place.”

“San, you really shouldn’t postpone---”

“I’m not going anywhere near that woman.”

“She won’t be---”

“I should have killed her!” San exclaimed, sitting up suddenly and causing her ribs to grate. She gasped and flopped back down, cringing and writhing in pain. Ashitaka tried to help her relax, applying some pressure to her aching side. Her body stopped convulsing and her face twisted in anger. “That woman killed my mother, murdered the Forest Spirit, destroyed the forest I call home, and my brothers are dying because of her. Do you honestly expect me to forgive her now?!”

Ashitaka gave no response. He didn’t blame San for her refusal to accept Lady Eboshi’s apologies. They seemed destined life-long rivals, nothing able to coalesce them permanently. If one issue was solved, another would arise to take its place. The cycle was vicious and unending. There didn’t seem to be a conclusion in sight. Not even a near-death adventure brought the two closer in the end.

“There has to be some way...” San muttered under her breath. 

“If there isn’t, at least we have more time to spend with them.” Ashitaka said, trying to

ease San’s mind.

“I suppose.”

Ashitaka shifter closer to San, resting his head on her arm. San ran her fingers through his hair. She smiled solemnly, turning her gaze from the stone ceiling to Ashitaka. He reassured her that he would remain by her side. They awaited her brothers silently, enjoying each other’s company in bliss. While he lay beside her, San traced the scar below Ashitaka’s eye. It was one of the few regrets she had. Her mind returned to the day she attacked Irontown alone, her life threatened by gunmen and a sword-wielding Lady Eboshi. Were it not for Ashitaka, she wondered if she would have survived.

A sudden bout of drowsiness fell over San. She couldn’t tell why she felt tired. Perhaps it was her hunger, or the lack of sleep she suffered during the journey.

“Ashitaka, I going to sleep.” San mumbled, “Can you wake me up when my brothers come back?”

“Of course.” Ashitaka replied. San smiled and closed her eyes, falling into slumber. Although Ashitaka felt like sleeping, he said he would wake San. He sat up and peered towards the forest canopy. Beside him, San slept peacefully. The forest around them was quiet, respecting San’s wish for a quiet rest.

 


	25. A Wish for a Better Future

Four days passed before San and Ashitaka visited Takahiro, Irontown’s isha. He scolded both for not visiting earlier, as San’s injuries worsened each passing day. San shrugged one shoulder and Ashitaka apologized for not arriving sooner. Takahiro nevertheless treated San’s injuries, providing her a sling for her arm and bandages around her leg and ribs. Lastly, he advised San relax for two months, if not more. Ashitaka and San thanked him and departed.

Dozens of men and women stared while Ashitaka and San returned to the stables. Their reactions were the same when Ashitaka and San first arrived. San paid no attention, ignoring the onlookers as they gawked. She hated that they saw her limping, her body hunched, and one arm useless. Ashitaka laid a hand on her shoulder when he noticed her annoyance. None of the townspeople appeared hostile, a thankful change. Even if they seemed friendlier, Ashitaka wasn’t quite ready to return. He wanted to spend more time alongside San and her brothers in the forest. It was a peaceful place, even if it was a shadow of its former self.

Both Ashitaka and San noticed the change in the forest when they returned. The kodama hadn’t shown up ever since they got back from their journey. Ashitaka never saw one while hunting with Okami and Urufu, even at the Forest Spirit’s pond. San went out of her way to visit the Ape Tribe one day, something she hadn’t done in years. They weren’t home when she arrived. She waited an hour before leaving; they would have noticed if somebody entered their territory. Her heart stung on the way home. There were no other spirits she could visit; the boars all died in the fight against the humans and most others left long before.

“They weren’t there?” Ashitaka asked after San relaxed onto her bedding.

“No.” San replied, shaking her head, “The kodama are gone, too.”

“I’m sorry.” Ashitaka said. Even though it wasn’t his home first, he felt the same burdening sorrow as San. No amount of trees and animals made the forest seem less empty. The Forest Spirit’s vestige faded fast. Only Okami and Urufu’s life helped preserve it, and even then it wouldn’t last forever. It brought a tear to their eyes, knowing that the magic was gone. To make matters worse, Ashitaka worried about conflicts lingering beyond the horizon. Lady Eboshi confided that Lord Asano was recruiting more soldiers. He also wasn’t sure if the Emperor was done trying to achieve immortality, a goal which cost dozens of lives already.

Okami and Urufu returned to the cave, a deer carcass in the elder’s jaws. San smiled at their arrival, but noticed something change in the way they moved. They were slower than usual and their legs had less spring. It was nothing compared to their condition a few days ago, but it still dampened San’s spirits. She hated watching her clan dwindle away. Only she would remain of the wolves and she didn’t even look like her brothers. Ten years, at most, remained for them. For all San knew, they might not make it another year.

The pale light of the moon bathed Ashitaka and San’s skin. They sat on the edge of the cave, overlooking the forest. Moonlight made it appear beautiful, but to San and Ashitaka, it was a shell. Ashitaka was sure to adjust, but San wasn’t as certain. She lived in the forest for twenty years, and to see such a sudden change sapped any bit of solace from her. 

“Was this how it was like for you?” She asked Ashitaka.

“What do you mean?” He replied.

“When you left your home, what did it feel like?”

Ashitaka gazed towards the distant mountains. The Emishi people lay beyond those peaks, almost one thousand miles away from Irontown. He knew he would never see them again. Making another journey would be pointless; to them, he was long-dead from his curse. For a moment, he forgot the question San asked and wondered how they were doing. Kaya was set to become their new leader and he was sure she was fine. 

“Ashitaka?” San called, snapping him back to the present.

“Oh? Sorry, I must have lost myself. Anyway... it was heartbreaking for the first few days. I wasn’t sure where I was going or what I was supposed to do. On top of that, I missed all of my friends, my sister... it was difficult. Still, I had to move on or else I wouldn’t get anywhere.”

Move on. San gazed at the stars while the words rang in her head. She couldn’t say that it was easier for Ashitaka; she and her brothers lived fighting and remained united that way. Ashitaka and his people were forced to remain in hiding. His people stuck together to remain out of the Emperor’s eyes. They lived in fear of being found; San and her brothers knew where their enemy was. He and his village didn’t have the same strength San and her brothers possessed, and they couldn’t battle as many people if attacked. The two situations were different, yet San found them relatable. 

“Sorry, Ashitaka, I shouldn’t have brought it up.” San apologized as she saw his eyes become glassy.

“You don’t have to be,” Ashitaka said, smiling, “It’s good for me to remember them.”

After two months passed, San and Ashitaka returned to Takahiro to check on San’s injuries. San felt that her shoulder was fine, and her ribs no longer ached. The isha confirmed that she was healed, but he asked her to take better care of herself. Both thanked him before leaving. This time, San was able to hold her head high and glare away the curious looks she was given. Her first wish was to go hunting with her brothers, a joy she thoroughly missed.

Okami and Urufu weren’t home when Ashitaka and San returned. They had been gone since the previous night, patrolling the forest to keep away humans. Yakul was asleep by the base of the cave. The morning was young and the air was cool. San had remained inside the cave for most of the time she was hurt. It had been long since she roamed the forest for more than an hour; her walks while injured were short, as her side would spike in pain if she was up too long. Ashitaka suggested they go to the Forest Spirit’s pond.

The pond was a fair distance from the wolves’ cave, a near two-hour walk at a normal pace. Along the way, they listened for the kodama, who had not been seen over the past two months. Again they were absent. San didn’t want to believe they were gone, but a painful feeling her heart swelled told her they wouldn’t return. She kept the thought out for the meantime. Slowly, she was coming to terms with the changes around her. It would take longer than two months, but she was starting to adjust.

Moss covered the stones breaking the pond’s surface. San hopped from one to another. Ashitaka followed closely, arms outwards to maintain his balance. They reached the island in the center. Aside from a few bushes and a towering tree, the two were alone. White flowers bloomed on the lush emerald bramble. Birds flew overhead, visible through the gaps between the leaves. Okami and Urufu’s scents were picked up by San, though she could tell they weren’t nearby. Their scent steadily dulled until it evaporated completely. She sighed as she and Ashitaka sat by the pond’s edge.

“San?” Ashitaka said.

“Yes, Ashitaka?” She replied.

“Do you consider us to be mates?”

“Of course I do. Why are you asking?”

Ashitaka gazed at the shimmering water’s surface. Traditionally, his people held a ceremony to cement a union between two people. San had no such ways as far as he knew.

“Nothing important.” Ashitaka replied, “It’s just that my people would conduct a ritual when two people were married, or as you might say, become mates.”

“I think you asked me about that a few weeks ago.”

Ashitaka nodded.

“What would they do?” San asked.

“I can’t remember. Only a few were done while I was still prince, most of which were when I was a child.”

“We can do something of the sort right now if you want.”

Ashitaka paused to ponder the idea. He couldn’t recall any of the ceremonies occurring so spontaneously. Still, this might the only time soon San would bring it up. With a smile, he turned to her and nodded.

Their ceremony was short, lasting under half an hour. Ashitaka was unsure of the proper rites and made do with what they had. He plucked several flowers from the bush and decorated San’s hair. She traced the petals and smiled. San expected something elaborate from a human-made ceremony, but was pleasantly surprised by its simplicity. The two sat in front one another, their fingers interlocking and raised. With a tear in his eye, Ashitaka asked San to be his wife. His overwhelming joy flooded into San’s heart as she replied, 

“Yes.”

Ashitaka returned home with a few squirrels strung together. Two months had passed since he and San returned to the forest. Last week, they visited Takahiro, as San had seemingly fallen ill. Takahiro’s daughter recognized the symptoms and informed the two what was affecting San. Their eyes widened when they heard her diagnosis, and Takahiro chuckled when he realized he failed to see something obvious: San was pregnant.

When the two returned home that day, they agreed to have San settle down for a bit. Okami and Urufu weren’t stunned or surprised. Both expected San to bear children when they learned of her and Ashitaka’s newfound relationship. They were happy for her and the fact that their clan would continue. San told them that she wouldn’t be able to hunt alongside them as often, at least until her child was born. The wolves understood and told her to relax.

San helped Ashitaka prepare the squirrels he caught. She didn’t change very much physically, although Ashitaka noticed a slight bump in her stomach. He hoped they would be able to raise their child well in the forest. Ashitaka considered raising him or her in Irontown, though he knew San wouldn’t be as comfortable there, and he didn’t want to split their time together. One advantage Irontown had was less danger. Despite the possible threats, San vowed to protect their child as long as they were in the forest.

After they ate dinner, San and Ashitaka relaxed inside the cave. Her brothers were above, Okami asleep while Urufu scanned the forest. Ashitaka and San slept close together under a blanket of bear fur, their legs intertwined and faces touching at their noses.

“I hope there aren’t too many problems when our child is born.” Ashitaka remarked, “Things never seem to settle down in this land.”

“What are you worried about?” San asked, “I know what’s happening with my brothers, but there doesn’t seem to be anything else wrong.”

“It’s Lord Asano, one of Lady Eboshi’s enemies, could do something, the Emperor is probably angry. They’re both powerful men, as well.”

San brushed her cheek against his, telling him to not worry. They didn’t need to get involved with the humans’ affairs anymore. Ashitaka understood, though he wondered if he would help Irontown if things became dangerous. A conflict could affect the forest as well. If that were to happen, San would probably ready for battle. That didn’t matter in the present. She didn’t want Ashitaka to worry now, when everything was close to perfect.

“We’ll be fine, Ashitaka.” San assured, “You and I don’t have to fight anything anymore. It should remain that way for our pup, son or daughter.”

Ashitaka felt that San was right. It would be best for their child if they remained out of battles. He smiled and embraced San, enjoying her warmth as she returned his cradle. Drowsiness washed over them, and slowly they began to sleep. A bright spark remained in their eyes until they fell asleep. In their hearts burned a bright feeling of joy. Wishes of peace prevailed in their minds, hopeful for their future.

**The End**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the end of the story! I remember being rather dissatisfied with this one at points and I'm very sorry for forgetting this website exists. The reason is because it was two years or so into writing these things that I found it. Still, I want to thank everyone here for reading. I have been helping a different user on the other site I use with one of his stories, so I have had zero time to write what I wanted to write. My sixth overall is due sometime for after Wrestlemania 32.


End file.
